Nothing But Love
by Busshunter
Summary: Effy Stonem vuelve de sus vacaciones de Francia y vuelve a encontrarse con sus amigos. ¿Qué o quién cambiará su insensibilidad? Please read it :D
1. Bristol

_**Introducción:**_

Ya es verano. Pasó la noche de 'The love ball'. Desde esa noche todos nos habíamos separado.

Naomi y Emily, estaban en su mundo, Katie había vuelto con Freddie, Cook estaba con Karen, JJ con una tal 'Lara', Panda con Thomas, y yo… sola, como soy destinada a estar.

No me amarga este hecho, es más soy libre de hacer lo que quiera.

Tony me había invitado a pasar las vacaciones en Francia y obviamente acepté. Me desconecté de mis compañeros y dejé mi vida y problemas en Bristol. ¡Qué-vacaciones-pasé-en-Francia! Por Dios, nunca estuve tan descontrolada como en estos meses.

Pero ahora ya es momento de volver a mi vieja vida y reencontrarme con todos.

Bristol, allá voy.


	2. not what I was thinking

Cuando por fin llegué a mi casa, encontré una nota de mi madre que estaba cubierta de polvo y tierra. La casa estaba algo abandonada.

_'Queridos hijos:_

_Como verán, la casa está deshabitada. Me puse en pareja con un amigo de su padre y me ofreció irnos a México. No se por cuánto tiempo nos vamos a quedar. Espero que se comporten bien y cuiden la casa. En el armario les dejé dinero y si necesitan aún más, pueden ir al Banco._

_Besos,_

_Mamá.'_

**-México **–dije en voz baja. Ahora sí que me sentía sola. SOLA. Ni siquiera a mi madre tengo. Después de todo, siempre me acostumbré a que me dejaran ¿No? No debe ser tan difícil acostumbrase otra vez. Busquemos la parte positiva, tengo una casa sola para mí. Suspiro y dejo los bolsos en la mesa que estaba sucia. Voy hacia mi habitación y todo estaba tal cual. Paso el dedo sobre mi escritorio y sí. Estaba llena de tierra. Voy hacia la ventana y corro las cortinas. Abro la ventana y dejo que se airee un poco, mientras miro quién camina por la calle. Veo a dos chicas en una moto y justo se detienen enfrente de mi casa. Una se quita el casco y se sacude el cabello rojo y le entrega el casco a la otra chica rubia. Sí, una pelirroja y otra rubia. Miro mejor y era Emily. Por lo tanto, la rubia debería ser Naomi. Naomi toma el casco y le da un beso a Emily y se va. Emily estaba… distinta. A lo mejor el cabello que era un poco más oscuro la hacía ver diferente. No lo sé. En un momento Emily levanta la vista y me mira. Frunce el ceño y después sonríe.

**-¿Effy? **–ella levanta la voz y cruza la calle. No se por qué pero enseguida bajé para verla. Me pone muy contenta ver uno de mis viejos amigos.

**-¡Effy!** –Emily se acerca y me abraza fuertemente. No se por qué, yo también lo hice. ¿Desde cuándo soy tan aficionada con la gente? Emily me da un beso algo torpe en la mejilla y vuelve a colocar su cabeza al costado apoyándola en mi hombro.

**-No puedo creer que hayas vuelto! Ninguna señal de vida vos eh…** -ella me dice luego de alejarnos un poco. Lo único que puedo hacer es sonreír.

**-Wow, estás más alta… estás hermosa… -**Emily me dice mientras se da el lujo de mirar todo mi cuerpo, realmente me intimidó un poco.

**-Veo que cambiaste tu color…** -le digo y tomo un mechón de su cabello.

**-Sí me cansé de ese rojo… ¿Te gusta? –**ella me sonríe y asiento con la cabeza. Siempre fui de pocas palabras. La invité a pasar aunque después me di cuenta que no tenía que haberlo hecho porque estaba todo sucio.

**-Ermmm… ¿Dónde está…**

**-Se fue a México con un tipo…** -le respondo antes de que complete su pregunta.

**-Ohh… **-ella sólo dice y camina por la casa mirando todo.

**-¿Necesitas que te ayude? **–ella se ofrece y niego con la cabeza.

**-Sabes… no me molestaría para nada hacerlo… Nai tiene que ir a trabajar y yo estoy libre… podemos acomodar y limpiar un poco y después me cuentas qué has hecho durante las vacaciones** –otra vez sonríe y solamente miro su sonrisa.

**-¿Y? Dale… déjame ayudarte…** -Emily se acerca y toma mi mano. Agacho la mirada para ver nuestras manos. Nadie se ofreció a ayudarme como ella. Vuelvo a mirarla a los ojos y lentamente sonreí. Su sonrisa se amplió aún más y otra vez me besó la mejilla agregando unas palabras.

**-Me alegra que hayas vuelto…** -ella me susurró y creo que esas palabras se grabaron automáticamente en mi mente. Inmediatamente Emily fue a buscar las escobas, trapos, todos los artículos de limpieza para comenzar a renovar esta casa. Yo seguí quieta en el mismo lugar, mirándola.

**-¿Y? ¿Piensas ayudarme o me vas a mirar todo el día? **–Emily levanta una ceja y me pregunta. Pestañeo y me acerco a agarrar una escoba y comienzo a barrer. Es extraño tener a Emily como compañía, pero a la vez se siente bien. Nunca tuve una oportunidad de estar así de cerca de ella, sólo recuerdo de haberme metido un poco en la relación que era media complicada con Naomi. Nada más. Pero a la vez se siente bien. Me siento… como en casa.

* * *

-**¿En dónde estuviste todos estos meses? **–Emily me pregunta mientras agarra la taza de café y coloca sus piernas sobre el sofá.

**-En Francia con Tony…** -respondo mientras tomo un sorbo de mi propio café y veo que sus ojos se entrecierran y me miran fijamente.

**-Sabes… eso es ser muy mala… podrías haberme llevado ¿No? **–ella dice y luego suelta una risita que me causó ternura.

**-Ajá… ¿Te ibas a ir conmigo e ibas a dejar a Naomi aquí sola?** –le hago razonar y ella se queda pensando.

**-Tienes razón…** -ella razona y vuelve a tomar de su café. Ja, cómo si yo no supiera que ella no va a dejar a Naomi por nada en el mundo. Menos por mí. Soy Effy. Nada especial… sólo… Effy.

**-Cuéntame un poco sobre lo que has hecho en Francia… **-ella insiste en saber más sobre mis aventuras.

**-Pude conseguir un pequeño contrato sobre modelaje y me fue muy bien… después recorrí toda Francia con Tony y… mucho alcohol y drogas…**

**-Y sexo…** -Emily agrega y asiento con la cabeza.

**-También robé muchas prendas de ropa y me las traje…** -digo entre risas y Emily se ríe.

**-No cambiaste nada…** -ella me sonríe y luego palmea el sofá, a su lado, invitándome a sentarme al lado de ella. No dudé ni un segundo, acepté la oferta y me senté a su lado pero antes busqué mis cigarrillos y le ofrecí. Hablamos toda la tarde y nos reímos de las cosas que hicimos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me reía tanto. Justo cuando le había contado una de mis anécdotas de ser modelo y ambas nos estábamos riendo muy intensamente, una persona nos interrumpe.

**-Effy** –escucho mi nombre y giro dejando de mirar a la pelirroja tentada acerca de lo que estábamos hablando antes.

**-Naomi** –la reconozco, a pesar de que tenga el cabello más largo y ondulado de lo que era antes. No es muy difícil de reconocer su cara de celos y de seriedad.

**-Hey.. Nai… estábamos hablando de las cosas que hizo Effy y de las fiestas que armamos aquí y que se perdió… **-Emily se levantó y la besó. Eso hizo que los celos de Naomi que la habían invadido se fueran inmediatamente. Naomi rodeó con su brazo derecho su cintura y se acercaron lentamente hacia a mí.

**-Me alegro que hayas vuelto Stonem… bastante tiempo sin verte… creí que no ibas a volver más…** -Naomi me saluda y se sienta con Emily en su falda. En ese momento sentí un poco de envidia al ver lo afortunada que era Naomi de tener a una persona como Emily.

**-Aquí estoy sin embargo…** -digo y las tres sonreímos.

* * *

**-Esta noche armemos una fiesta para la bienvenida de Effy…** -escucho a Emily decir mientras yo estaba en la cocina preparando más café. Hacía frío.

**-Pero Emily…**

**-Vamos… no seas amarga… Effy acaba de volver…** -Emily pide y escucho a Naomi suspirar.

**-¿Sólo una pequeña fiesta?** –Emily vuelve a insistir.

**-Está bien…** -Naomi responde y cuando voy a reencontrarme con ellas las veo besándose sonrientemente.

**-Eff… esta noche te esperamos en casa… una pequeña fiesta para tu bienvenida con todos los viejos amigos…** -Emily me dice sonriente. Dios, ¿Podría ser esta chica más dulce? Yo solamente asiento y devuelvo la sonrisa.

-**Bueno… yo me voy yendo, tendríamos que ir preparando las cosas e ir avisando a los demás ¿No te parece?** –Naomi le dice a Emily y luego le susurra algo en el oído que ya me estoy imaginando qué es, al ver a Emily sonreír y morderse el labio.

-**Sí… yo te acompaño y te ayudo de paso…** -Emily dice y levanto mi ceja que siempre es muy expresiva.

**-Oh… no me mires así Stonem…** -Emily me dice sonriendo y un poco ruborizada.

**-No he dicho nada…** -respondo.

**-Tus ojos me dicen todo… **-ella contesta y me da un beso de despedida y se va con Naomi.

Después de todo, volver a Bristol no fue tan malo como creí que iba a ser. Ya lo veremos esta noche.

* * *

**Y bien? ¿Qué les parece esta historia? Estoy tratando de hacerla lo mejor posible, meterme un poco en Effy ajaja y si Dios quiere... puede ser muy interesante..**

**Review? =)  
**


	3. Pervy

Listo. Solamente me maquillé bien, los ojos bien delineados y sombras oscuras… un poco de labial rojo… nada más. Con la vestimenta no soy muy exquisita, siempre una remera algo larga y botas… nada más. ¿Para qué tanta ropa si total lo que menos te miran es lo que llevas puesto? Ese es mi pensamiento práctico.

Estoy yendo hacia la casa de Naomi y una vez que llego siento todas las miradas sobre mí. Katie mirándome con ganas de matarme, puedo leer en su mente que tiene miedo de que le quite a Freddie. Karen, otra más, miedo de que le quite a Cook y lastime a su hermano. Y una chica rubia, castaño claro, me mira alarmante. Por lo menos, JJ, Cook y Freddie parecen contentos con verme al verlos saltar y corriendo hacia donde estoy yo. Todos me saludaron excepto Katie.

**-Espero que tu llegada signifique algo bueno Elizabeth…** -me dice Karen algo sonriente.

**-He cambiado..** –le respondo y ella asiente. Creo que eso la relajó un poco.

**-Whoaa.. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Dos chicas peleándose por Cookiemonster? **–dice Cook sonriente mientras coloca sus brazos alrededor de mí y de Karen.

**-Nunca peleo por nadie Cook… **-le respondo y él se ríe.

**-A que me extrañaste un poco…** -él dice y sólo sonrío y me doy vuelta para buscar a Pandora.

**-Effy!** –Pandar viene corriendo con la boca abierta y muy alegre. Realmente me alegra verla a mi también.

**-Te extrañé mucho!** –ella dice mientras me abraza fuertemente.

-**Yo también Panda-Poo **–le digo y nos reímos.

Hablamos de todo un poco sentadas en el sofá, hasta que llegó Thomas y Panda se fue con él. Me quedé sentada disfrutando de mi Vodka hasta que sentí que alguien se sentó en mi falda.

**-Viniste…** -Emily me dice sonriendo y quedo sorprendida al verla sobre mí. Yo sólo asentí con mi cabeza.

**-Todo bien por ahora? **–ella me pregunta y le sonrío.

**-Oh… te molesta que me haya sentado…**

**-Emily… no pesas nada…** -le digo y ella sonríe. Dirijo mi mirada a Katie quien me mira fijamente.

**-Dale tiempo… van a mejorar las cosas…** -Emily me dice.

**-El tiempo ayuda en todo ¿No?** –le digo y ella asiente mientras toma un poco de su bebida.

**-¿Quién es esa chica con quien habla Naomi? –**le pregunto al ver a la rubia riéndose con otra persona.

**-Oh… creo que va a nuestra escuela… ni idea…** -Emily me responde tranquilamente. Sé que ella confía ciegamente en Naomi, pero algo en ella cambió, puedo verlo en su mirada.

**-¿Qué vas a hacer en navidad?**

**-No lo sé… creo que lo típico… ir de fiesta con Tony…** -respondo.

-**¿No e gustaría pasarla conmigo? Naomi viaja a Madrid… no quiero estar sola… **-ella dice y ¿Cómo negarme a pasarlo junto a ella?

**-Claro…** -acepto su oferta y ella me da un beso en la mejilla.

**-Ejem…** -alguien se acerca

**-¿Me permites bailar con mi chica Stonem? –**Naomi me mira con celos. ¿Piensa que tengo interés en Emily? ¡Por Dios! Dejo libremente que Emily se retire de mi falda para ir con su novia. Mientras observo a estas dos chicas bailando, riéndose y besándose, pude notar que Naomi lo hacía de una manera… rara. Como si temiera a perderla. Bueno, a lo mejor podría ser en buen sentido ¿No? Espero que Campbell no se haya mandado ninguna cagada.

Estuve unos minutos ahí sola hasta que decidí ir afuera a fumar un cigarro. En cuestión de segundos sentí que otra persona se sentó a mi lado. Freddie.

**-Ningún mensaje me mandaste… nada… sabes… estuve muy preocupado por vos… **-noto un poco de dolor en lo que me estaba diciendo.

**-Nunca me puse a pensar que a alguien le iba a interesar cómo estaba…** -le digo luego de exhalar el humo de mi cigarrillo.

**-Sabes que a mí sí me interesa cómo estás… -**él dice y quedamos en silencio.

**-¿Por qué volviste?**

**-Tony tenía que volver… así que no me quedó otra que volver supongo…**

**-¿Sino te hubieras quedado?**

**-A lo mejor…** -respondo y veo que Katie llama a Freddie y él me deja otra vez sola.

**-Te sigue queriendo…** -reconozco a la voz de JJ. No digo nada.

**-Todos te extrañamos Effy…**

**-Yo también…** -respondo en voz muy baja.

* * *

**-Oh Mierda! –**grita alguien a quien me atropellé sin querer. Giro para ver y era Emily.

**-Oh… perdón Ems… no te vi… **-me disculpo al ver que ella estaba tratando de quitarse un poco de brownies en su camisa.

**-Todo bien Eff…** -ella me dice y se quita la camisa y la tira por ahí, quedándose sólo en corpiño. Mis ojos se amplían al ver su figura y la persiguen hasta que ella entra al dormitorio. Al instante sale con una musculosa.

**-Nunca vi a alguien vestirse tan rápido… **-le digo y ella se ríe.

**-A estas horas… lo que menos me importa es lo que llevo puesto..** –ella contesta y asiento. Juntas nos fuimos hacia donde estaban todos. Me había sentado al lado de ella y participábamos de la conversación. Me enganché de tal forma que no me di cuenta que Emily ya no estaba a mi lado, sino que estaba a unos metros sola… mirando al cielo… algo… triste. No se por qué, decidí ir a ver qué le pasaba.

**-¿Naomi? **–le pregunto y ella suspira. Creo que acerté.

**-No lo se… se comporta de una forma muy rara últimamente…** -ella dice mientras se apoya sobre mi hombro. Esto hizo que me sienta un poco tensa al tenerla así de cerca.

**-¿Otra persona?**

**-No creo que sea capaz de engañarme… **-ella dice y luego se aleja para mirarme a los ojos.

**-¿No? **–ella busca alguna respuesta en mí y yo no se qué contestarle.

**-¿Por qué dudas?** –le pregunto evadiendo su pregunta.

**-Cada vez que escucha su celular se pone nerviosa y no quiere que lo toque… le mintió a la policía con respecto a lo de esta chica… ¿Sofía? No se en qué anda…** -ella suspira y vuelve a acurrucarse en mí.

**-Dale tiempo… a lo mejor piensas mucho… **-le digo tratando de calmarla un poco.

**-Sí… tienes razón… Naomi nunca me engañaría… espero que después pueda decirme qué le ocurre… **-Emily contesta y luego se levanta.

**-Vayamos por más vodka…** -ella indica y la acompaño. Fuimos hacia la cocina, Emily se sube a una silla porque quería agarrar una botella que estaba muy alto y como ella no es de estatura alta decidí yo ayudarla pero cuando me acerco ella se agarra de mi para no caerse. Pero nos caímos las dos. Aunque Emily no era muy pesada, el golpe que tuve contra el piso dolió bastante. Pero se anuló todo cuando abrí los ojos y vi su cuello extenso a dos centímetros de mis labios y mis manos estaban en su cintura y en su cola. Otra vez me tensé por la posición comprometedora en la que estábamos.

**-Ermm.. Eff? **–escucho a Emily tratando de soltarse de mis manos. Rápidamente quité mis manos y me paré ayudándola a ella a hacer lo mismo.

**-Erm… vamos con los chicos?** –Emily dice muy ruborizada y mordiéndose el labio inferior. 'Qué sexy', mi mente dice y rápidamente sacudí mi cabeza para borrar esa frase. Lentamente asiento y sigo a Emily mientras observo sus curvas.

**-Deja de pervertir **–Emily dice y enseguida levanto mi mirada. ¿Qué rayos hago? Dios. Espero que sea lo que esté sucediendo… acabe pronto.

* * *

**Bueno nose si les gustó o no... es que tengo sueño y ya tengo que ir a bañarme para salir jajaj en fin... una pregunta... me encantaría que me respondieran... la próxima vez que actualice... prefieren de esta historia o cuál? Así actualizo una por una ... review? Gracias =)**


	4. Exception

**Perdón por ser tan colgada. Espero que les guste este capítulo que es algo corto y no tiene tanta motivación. YA vendrán mejores :)**

**

* * *

**

Todo sigue igual. Tal vez peor al ver que estoy sola. Al ver que todos tienen a alguien con quien compartir momentos, reír, bailar, y cosas de ese estilo. No se por qué ahora me afectan estas cosas siendo que nunca me importaron.

Cook estaba bailando con Freddie y JJ y de vez en cuando iba a molestar a Karen. ¿Quién diría que Cook iba a estar con Karen? Es… sorprendente. Y Freddie con Katie… es común ya verlos. Katie siempre fue un estilo de chica que lo que a ella se le cruzaba en la cabeza lo conseguía de una manera o de otra. En eso nos parecemos mucho, por eso no nos llevamos bien. Creo que todavía no olvidó lo que pasó entre nosotras hace tiempo. Puedo sentir ese rencor en su mirada cada vez que me mira y a la vez ese miedo de que pueda quitarle a Freddie. Si tan sólo supiera que lo que pasó con Freddie pasó, que no tengo ningún interés en él, ni en Cook, menos en JJ. Debe haber sentido que la estoy mirando porque acaba de voltearse y me mira seriamente.

**-Deberías hablar con ella **–escucho a una voz conocida, Emily. No respondo.

**-Deberías hacerle saber lo que sentís y pensás…** -ella me aconseja. Alzo mi ceja y la miro.

-**Sé que te molesta estar así con ella Effy, no me mientas a mí…** -Emily me dice. ¿Desde cuándo sabe lo que siento? Sorprendente. Pensé que eso era una cualidad solamente mía.

**-No me va a escuchar **–le digo.

**-Uno nunca sabe cómo podrían reaccionar las personas…**

**-Naomi? **–pregunto para cambiar de tema.

**-Se fue a dormir… no se sentía bien **–ella dice con un tono no muy convincente.

**-¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes dos?** –le pregunto.

**-Bien…** -ella dice y la miro fijamente.

**-Bueno.. no tan bien quizás… nose últimamente hay algo en ella que me resulta raro… pero a la vez me gusta que esté más apegada a mí…** -solamente asiento con la cabeza y nos miramos unos segundos. Creo que hubo una conexión entre nosotras porque ella baja la mirada y me responde con un suave:

**-Lo sé.**

Ella se sienta a mi lado y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro. No suelo dejar que sucedan estas cosas. Es que no soy así. Pero, no se por qué, esta vez es una excepción. Emily hace la excepción. Ella es muy frágil y necesita apoyo constante de otra persona. Lo opuesto a Katie, quien siempre fue más independiente.

**-¿No los extrañas? **–su voz interrumpe mis comparaciones.

**-¿Huh?**

**-Cook, Freddie… JJ… **-ella me explica.

**-No.**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Ni siquiera a Freddie? Siempre creí que era con el único con que estuviste enamorada**

**-No puedo extrañar cosas que no son mías** –le respondo y quedamos en silencio mirando cómo se divertían entre ellos. Realmente, yo nunca tuve nada ni a nadie.

**-Nos tienes a nosotros **–Emily dice y me congelo ante su respuesta que le otorgó a mi mente. Simplemente asiento.

* * *

**EMILY POV**

**-¿Naomi?** –la llamo antes de entrar a nuestra habitación. Sé que ella necesita su espacio, pero me preocupa el estado en que ella se encuentra en este momento. Es… raro.

**-Naomi… cariño… voy a entrar**… -digo y lentamente abro la puerta, encontrándome con mi preciosa rubia sentada en la cama mirando hacia la ventana. Sus facciones no mostraban ninguna emoción. Me transmitía nostalgia. Sus ojos transparentes como el agua, estaban… vacíos. Me desespera verla en ese estado y sin saber qué le ocurre para ayudarla. Silenciosamente me senté a su lado y coloqué mi brazo izquierdo sobre sus hombros, rodeándola con mi contención.

**-¿Estás bien? **–le pregunto seriamente preocupada. Ella voltea su hermoso rostro, pestañando y sonriendo débilmente.

**-Sí, Ems… sólo tengo sueño…** -ella me habla despacito mientras esconde su cabeza en mi cuello. Inmediatamente la rodeo con mis brazos y juego un poco con su cabello suave.

**-¿Quieres que te deje dormir un poco más?** –le pregunto al oído y ella niega con la cabeza.

**-Quiero que te quedes conmigo Ems **–ella me responde y, ¿Cómo negarme a acompañar a mi chica? Me recosté en la cama dejando su cabeza ubicarse aún más escondida en mi cuello. Sus manos me abrazaron fuertemente como si tuviera miedo a que me escapara y la dejara sola. Parece que todavía ella no sabe que nunca la voy a dejar. Amo estar a su lado y acompañarla, aún así sea en silencio. Puedo sentir algo de humedad en mi cuello. ¿Naomi estaba llorando?

**-Naoms, Enserio… ¿Qué ocurre?** –trato de alejarme para mirarla pero ella me aferra más a su cuerpo, dejándome inmóvil.

**-Nada… estoy muy feliz con vos aquí, a mi lado. Yo realmente no te merezco Ems…** -ella dice con la voz casi totalmente apagada y sin querer dejo escapar una pequeña risita.

**-Yo soy la que es afortunada por tenerte… y sí me mereces… yo te pertenezco a vos… a nadie más…** -le aseguro besando su frente y apretándola más en contra de mi cuerpo.

**-Sea lo que sea que debe estar pasando… yo nunca me voy a alejar de ti Naoms… -**le prometo de corazón y la beso en los labios.

* * *

**EFFY POV.**

Agh, Emily se fue y ahora estoy sola aburrida sin saber qué hacer. Cook que viene a joderme a cada rato… no puedo creer que antes lo haya soportado tanto. Realmente es insoportable. Ya que estoy acá, sin hacer nada… creo que podría intentar lo que Emily me aconsejó con respecto a Katie. Me parece que es hora de comenzar a arreglar las cosas que hice en mi pasado. Enfrentarlas de una buena vez. Quiero un nuevo y honesto comienzo. Elizabeth Stonem cambió. El mundo tiene que enterarse de esto.

**-Katie… -**la persigo y ella gira para mirarme desafiante.

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Stonem?**

**-Quiero asegurarte que no vine por Freddie ni por Cook ni por JJ, quiero continuar mi vida aquí**

**-¿A mí qué carajo me importa? Siempre hiciste y obtuviste lo que quisiste Elizabeth…**

**-Sí, pero quiero hacerte saber que cambié… y quiero disculparme por las cosas que han pasado anteriormente…** -la miro fijamente.

**-Vamos… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? No voy a tragarme esto Stonem.**

**-Katie… solamente quiero hacer las pases…** -le digo honestamente y ella hace una mueca con su boca.

-**No se por qué siento que debería creerte…**

**-Porque estoy siendo sincera con vos… y quiero reanudar nuestra amistad que una vez tuvimos… **-hago mi último esfuerzo y su rostro se relajó un poco.

**-Esta bien… veremos cómo funciona la cosa… **-ella me dice y no puedo evitar una leve sonrisa en mi rostro y asiento con la cabeza como acción de gracias.

**-¿Viste a Emily y la rubia**? –Katie me pregunta de paso.

**-No… deben estar arriba… **-le digo y Katie revolea los ojos.

**-Agh… no se para qué hacen una fiesta si después no participan!**

**-Creeme que sí deben estar de fiesta** –le digo y nos reímos a la vez.

**-No lo se… según Emzie.. la rubia está algo rara… osea, yo siempre supe que lo era… pero nos trata diferente… incluso a mi… ya no me molesta como antes…** -Katie dice. No quise decir nada por las dudas de meter la pata y armar un conflicto. Lo que menos quiero es empezar mal. Pero se muy bien en el fondo que Naomi Campbell hizo algo que se arrepintió y que pronto va a salir a la luz. Obviamente, Emily va a salir lastimada. Y eso no quiero que suceda. ¿Por qué? No lo se.

* * *

**Review? Les agradeceria que me dijeran qué les parece :) Ya voy a continuar con los demás fanfics :)**


	5. Stay Away From Her

**Gracias por los review, me alegro que les esté gustando este comienzo de la historia.. que obviamente, va a ser más entretenedor en los siguientes capítulos. :)

* * *

Effy POV**

Otro día normal, sin hacer nada, sin pensar en nada. Sola en esa casa que me inunda de recuerdos, precisamente… no muy buenos. Realmente extraño a mi madre, Tony prácticamente vive con Michelle… así que sí. Estoy viviendo sola. Aunque lo bueno es que puedo hacer fiestas cuando se me antoja ¿No? Pero… aún así, no me gusta estar sola. Giro sobre mi cama y mi mano hace contacto con lo que supongo que es mi celular. Lo reviso y veo que tengo un mensaje nuevo y una llamada perdida de… Emily. Frunzo el ceño al ver su nombre en la pantalla. Porque obviamente, es raro. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? No se por qué me preocupé y enseguida miré el mensaje.

_Hey... Eff… quería saber si te gustaría salir esta noche al club conmigo :) E Xx_

Huh? ¿Por qué conmigo? ¿Y Naomi? Esas son las preguntas inmediatas y que me encantaría hacerle porque no entiendo por qué ella me eligió a mí.

En ese instante mi celular suena y es otra vez Emily llamándome.

**-Hey…**

**-Eff… ¿Recibiste el mensaje?**

**-Sí… recién acabo de leerlo… **-le respondo y escucho una risita de ella.

**-¿Recién te levantas?**

**-Eh… sí… mucho alcohol anoche…** -le respondo y nos reímos.

**-¿Quieres salir?** –ella me pregunta.

**-¿Acabo de abrir los ojos y ya tengo una invitación? Wow…**-le respondo. Realmente me gustaría ver qué aspecto tengo en el espejo, por lo que me levanto y me miro. Dios. Estoy desastrosa. Con el maquillaje corrido, el cabello enredado y unas terribles ojeras.

**-No tienes idea de la hora que es ¿no?** –ella se ríe y miro mi reloj.

**[19:00 pm]**

**-¿En serio? **–pregunto tratando de mirar mejor el reloj por si todavía estoy algo dormida.

**-Ajá… ya son las siete de la tarde Eff… en fin, dentro de unas horas te paso a buscar **–ella dice y corta la llamada sin dejarme contestar si quería o no. Lo primero que hice fue buscar algo de comida para 'cenar' prácticamente. Luego me esperaba un largo baño. Era tiempo de dedicarme un poco a mí misma. Me envolví en una toalla y primero, antes de irme a bañar, puse música. Así que en toda mi casa estaba sonando 'Let the love (Take over)' para ya empezar con un poco de fiesta. No se por qué tenía tantas ganas de salir y estaba tan feliz de salir con Emily. Era la primera vez que estaba tan emocionada por salir con una persona. Me bañé, depilé y salí del baño a buscar la ropa que iba a usar esta noche. Decidí usar un vestido rojo que era demasiado corto y me quedaba estupendo. Una vez vestida, me detuve bastante tiempo con el maquillaje.

_RIIIIIINNNNNGGG_

Mierda. Emily ya llegó. Me miré por última vez, acomodé mis bucles y corrí para abrir la puerta.

**-Wow **–Emily dice al verme y … yo podría decir lo mismo, tenía el cabello más lacio que nunca, tenía una remera azul bastante desinhibida y unos shorts negros que eran un infierno.

**-Estás preciosa…** -ella me sonríe después de desnudarme con su mirada.

**-Igual vos Fitch.. **–logro hablar y cierro la puerta para ya irnos.

**-¿A dónde vamos?** –le pregunto antes de subir a su auto.

**-Vamos al Club de siempre.. ahí nos esperan todos…** -ella dice y automáticamente levanto una ceja.

**-¿No era que íbamos a salir nosotras solas?**-le pregunto. Yo realmente quería salir con ella a solas.

**-Eh.. cambio de planes.. ¿Te molesta o… sólo me querías para vos Stonem? **–ella me está estudiando con esta pregunta.

**-Para nada… con o sin compañía podría hacer igual las cosas que quiero hacer con vos** –le respondo agregando un guiño y ella sólo sonríe y continuó manejando. Oh, si tan sólo hubiera preguntado qué era lo que tenía en mente hacer con ella… pero creo que ya se debe imaginar. Una vez que nos bajamos del auto ella me tomó de la mano y me guió hacia el club. Mientras caminábamos entre la gente, su perfume me inundaba y yo me dejaba llevar por ella.

**-Maldita sea… Effy! **–escucho a Cook gritar y lo único que hago es regalarle una de mis sonrisas de sobradora al ver cómo sus ojos divagan por mi cuerpo al igual que el resto del grupo.

**-Whiizeeer!** –escucho a Panda que enseguida me ahoga con sus brazos.

**-Me alegro tanto que estés aquí Eff… tenemos tanto de qué hablar… yo tengo que contarte sobre mi surf and turf con Thomas! Fue increíble! **–la rubia me dice tan contenta que lo único que puedo hacer es reírme un poco con ella y volverla a abrazar. Sí, también la había extrañado… no encontrás a una Pandora todos los días.

**-¿Sex on the beach?** –escucho a Emily susurrarme al oído que me dio un escalofrío eléctrico por toda mi espalda. Giré lentamente para comprobar nuestra proximidad y asentí lentamente con la cabeza. Sin poder evitarlo, la seguí con mi vista hasta la barra, observando cada movimiento de mis caderas…

**-¿Dónde demonios conseguiste este vestido Stonem? **–otra voz ronca interrumpe mi proyección de imágenes pervertidas.

**-Francia** –le contesto y ella hace una mueca con la boca.

-**Siempre admiré tu estilo de vestir… es por eso que fuimos amigas… tenemos varias cosas en común ¿No Effy?** –ella me pregunta y asiento sonriente al ver que Katie quiere intentar volver a ser amigas.

**-Lo siento pero quiero llevarme a mi invitada…** -la voz gemela se disculpa arrastrándome de repente hacia la pista. Hacía tanto tiempo que no compartía estas salidas con todos ellos… lo había extrañado tanto… beber… bailar… enloquecer con todos… y levantarse al otro día con una resaca increíble… era lo mejor…

**-¿En qué piensas Stonem?** –Emily me pregunta acercándose más a mi para bailar más pegadas. Cuando le iba a responder, en ese instante… veo a lo lejos a Naomi besando a una chica morocha.

**-¿A quién mirás tanto? **–Emily me pregunta y cuando se estaba por dar vuelta para mirar quién había captado mi atención, tomo su cara con mis manos y me inclino para besarla impulsivamente.

_Uno._

_Dos._

_Tres._

Me tomó tres segundos para abrir los ojos en shock y darme cuenta que la estoy besando. ¿Huh? Miro sus ojos cerrados mientras alejo mis labios unos centímetros de los de ella, aunque enseguida los empecé a extrañar. ¿Dije extrañar? Sí. Es que sus labios sabían a cerezas y eran tan suaves… quiero besarla otra vez… _¿Qué?_ **¡Effy!** Miro sus labios y veo que Emily lame su labio inferior y luego lo muerde suavemente. Es inevitable, me inclino y continúo besándola. La traigo más hacia mi cuerpo para sentir su calor y su piel con la mía. Realmente podría acostumbrarme a esto. Después de besarnos durante minutos, Emily reaccionó y se alejó un poco. En la forma que tomó distancia de mí, me di cuenta que lo hizo de mala gana. Ella quería continuar el beso.

**-Eff… estoy con Naomi… **-ella dijo susurrando con los ojos cerrados. Lo único que puedo hacer es sonreír y mirarla fijamente mientras asiento con la cabeza. Claro que lo sé.

**-Emily!** –escuchamos a Naomi gritar mientras venía corriendo para buscarla. Cuando Naomi se coloca al lado de Emily, nuestras miradas chocaron y comprendió que yo le quería decir que yo sabía en lo que ella andaba haciendo.

**-Vamos a bailar Ems… **-ella dijo sin quitarme los ojos de encima y la miré aún más fijamente para que entendiera que yo no quiero que la lastime. No a una persona como Emily, que es tan… dulce y buena. Por supuesto… Emily siguió a Naomi. Se perdieron en la pista, dejándome sola. No tuve otra opción que comprar otra bebida y buscar a los demás chicos para pasar el rato. Después de pasar el resto de las horas con Panda y JJ, viendo cómo Katie se comía a Freddie y lo mismo acerca de Cook con Karen, decidí irme del club a dormir. Raro en mí ¿No? Sí, pero siento que ya pasaron demasiadas cosas en esta noche y no quiero meterme en problemas como siempre lo hice. 'Effy, sé una buena chica', me murmuraba a mí misma. Pero cuando salgo del club siento que alguien me estampa contra la pared agarrándome muy fuerte de los hombros.

**-Aléjate de Emily, Stonem **–escucho la amenaza de Naomi que me miraba muy fijamente con ganas de golpearme.

**-Por lo menos no soy yo la que la va a lastimar en el futuro…** -le digo y ella vuelve a estamparme contra la pared.

**-Te lo advierto… si le llegas a decir algo de lo que viste.. te juro..**

**-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a golpear hasta dejarme media muerta? No te tengo miedo Campbell… **-le digo dándole un empujón para alejarla y poder caminar. Antes, me doy media vuelta para mirarla.

**-Aléjate tú de ella, rubia… sabes muy bien que no la mereces… déjala vivir feliz **–le digo y vuelvo a caminar hacia la dirección de mi casa.

* * *

**Bueno, sí, medio corto ¿No? Pero ya voy a actualizar enseguida.. :) Díganme qué les pareció :D**


	6. Dark Blue

**Mil disculpas por tardar en actualizar... pero la inspiración cada vez se me acaba... nose cómo continuar el resto de las historias aunque ya voy a ver qué es lo que voy a hacer... me encantaría q me siguieran apoyando :) gracias a todos.**

**

* * *

**

**NAOMI CAMPBELL POV:**

Amo a Emily Fitch. Eso es lo único que tengo en mi mente ahora mismo.

_Mentira._

También pienso en Sophia, una chica morocha que conocí hace unos días en un club. Sí, a escondidas de Emily.

_La engañé._

Me siento tan horrible. Fue una noche de descontrol, estaba muy drogada y muy borracha. No sabía qué estaba haciendo. Emily se había ido con Katie a otra parte. Ella confió en mí y yo así le pagué. Siento algo en el pecho que me mata cada vez que la veo. Más aún al tener miedo de perderla. Sé que las cosas tarde o temprano salen a la luz, pero voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para que lo nuestro siga funcionando. No voy a dejar que Emily Fitch se aleje de mí. Lo que más me preocupa es que Elizabeth Stonem tiene interés en ella. Lo que incrementa mi miedo de perderla. Sólo ruego a Dios que no me la quite, estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para reparar lo que hice.

**-Naoms…** -Emily me hace volver a la realidad acurrucándose más a mí. ¿Podría yo estar más feliz? Sí, si no la hubiera engañado podría disfrutar esto plenamente.

**-¿Sí corazón? **–le respondo mirándola.

**-Te amo** –ella susurra en mi cuello. Sentí cómo mi corazón se encogió al escuchar esas palabras, aumentando mi sentimiento de culpa. No puedo evitarlo, dejo que mis lágrimas recorran mis mejillas mientras la abrazo fuerte y beso su cabeza.

**-Yo también te amo…** -digo como puedo y Emily levanta su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

-**¿Por qué estás llorando amor?** –ella me pregunta y yo niego con la cabeza.

**-Sólo estoy feliz…** -le miento y ella me sonríe con una de esas sonrisas que más amo. Lentamente se acerca y me besa mientras se coloca sobre mí y sus manos comienzan a recorrer mi piel. Antes de que ella llegue a destino, suena mi celular. ¿Quién me mandaría mensaje a las 8:00 am? De malas ganas me alejo de Emily para leer el mensaje.

_Te extraño, extraño estar con vos S Xx_

Tragué saliva muy duramente, comencé a ponerme nerviosa. Me sobresalté cuando sentí las manos de Emily curvarse en los lados de mi cintura y apoyar su mentón sobre uno de mis hombros.

**-¿Todo bien? **–Emily me pregunta mientras besa mi cuello en la forma que me vuelve loca.

**-Sí… sólo es Cook…** -miento otra vez. '_Por favor, no arruines el momento ahora_', escucho una voz dentro de mí. Un beso más de Emily sobre mi pulso y bastó para volver a nuestra burbuja. Teníamos unas dos horas más para gastar antes de ir al colegio.

* * *

**-¿Ya elegiste?** –escucho una voz detrás de mí. Elizabeth Stonem. Perfecto. ¿Justo ahora tengo que verla?

**-No entiendo qué quieres decir** –le digo cortadamente.

**-Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero Naomi… morocha o pelirroja… no es muy difícil…**

**-Yo no tengo que elegir… estoy con Emily **–le respondo tratando de contener mi calma.

-**¿Segura? Yo no lo veo tan así…** -ella me dice indicándome a donde estaba Sophia. Ella me está mirando sonrientemente. Enseguida quité mi vista de ahí y sentí pánico.

**-¿Qué es lo que querés?** –digo casi estallando de bronca mezclado con furia.

-**¿Qué es lo que vos querés? **–ella me mira con esos ojos que siempre me dieron miedo.

**-Emily** –respondo con un hilo de voz, mirando al suelo.

**-Entonces demuéstralo** –ella me responde y se va caminando hacia la escuela. Hoy no me siento de humor para ir al colegio. Me quedo sentada en el pequeño banco.

**-Te extraño… **-siento unos brazos rodearme los hombros y un beso en la mejilla.

**-¿Qué haces aquí? **–digo en shock, casi gritando a Sophia.

**-Te extrañaba y no quería dejarte sola aquí afuera… **-ella me dice tratando de sonreír tímidamente. También me siento culpable por ella. Puedo ver en sus ojos que me adora con toda su alma, pero yo no la quiero. Fue sólo un error y ella no lo entiende.

**-Sabes que no puedes hacer lo que hiciste recién… **-le digo enojada y ella agacha la mirada.

**-Sophia… lo que pasó esa noche… nunca tenía que haber sucedido… yo amo a Emily … ¿Entiendes? **–le digo sin mirarla, pero puedo sentir sus sollozos.

**-¿Por qué no puedes quererme a mí? **–ella se acerca hacia a mí.

**-Sophia…** -trato de decir algo pero no puedo.

**-¿Por qué Naomi? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes de acostarte conmigo?** –ella me dice sinceramente a los ojos, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

**-Estaba muy drogada esa noche… no tenía noción de lo que hacía…**

**-¿Por qué no me puedes querer como a ella?** –ella se acerca aún más tratando de tocar mi rostro.

**-Porque yo amo a Emily… no a vos…** -digo secamente sin pensarlo y Sophia estalla en llanto y sale corriendo. Caigo pesadamente sobre el banco agarrándome la cabeza con mis dos manos.

**-Soy una mierda…** -digo pensando que de esta situación tres corazones rotos va a ser el resultado.

**-¿Qué ocurre Naoms?** –escucho la voz ronca que tanto adoro.

**-Nada… sólo que me fue mal en un trabajo… **- tercera mentira en el día.

**-Mmmm espero que no sea por mi culpa Campbell… sino tu madre no me va a dejar acercarme a ti por 'mala influencia'** –ella sonríe mientras me da pequeños besos. Dios, ¿Podría encontrar a una mujer más adorable? Me siento fatal. La miro a los ojos y me pierdo en ese mar de chocolate. ¿Cómo podría vivir sin ellos? En ese momento veo a lo lejos a Sophia y decido besarla a Emily para que supiera que solamente la amo a ella, a nadie más.

**-¿Naomi?** –Emily trata de romper el beso pero yo decido continuarlo. Tengo que mantenerla lo más cerca posible, no puedo soportar tenerla lejos.

**-¿Quieres salir esta noche a cenar?** –le pregunto antes de que ella me hable.

-**¿Naomi romántica? Mmm cada día me sorprendes más… no se qué hizo que cambiar así Naoms, pero me encanta** -ella me responde y la abrazo fuertemente, respirando su perfume. _'Si tan sólo supieras'_.

* * *

**-¿Ya estás lista?** –le grito a Emily esperándola ya hace más de una hora. Y en dos minutos veo a mi preciosa chica acercándose hacia a mí luciendo un vestido azul eléctrico hermoso, con el cabello ondulado.

**-Wow **–digo asombrada al verla así y sin dudarlo me acerco para saborear sus labios.

-**Te amo **–ella me dice en contra de mis labios.

-**Yo también** –logro decir, mientras tomo su mano y coloco en su muñeca una pulserita.

-**¿Y esto?** –ella sonríe.

-**Un pequeño regalo para que te acuerdes que te amo **–le respondo y le doy un pico antes de salir de la casa.

-**¿Te dije alguna vez que eres la mejor novia del mundo entero? **–ella me dice con tanta sinceridad en esos ojos. Al escuchar eso, mi corazón otra vez se encogió. _'Si tan solo supieras que soy la peor de todas'._

-**Deja de decir tonterías y vámonos de una vez **–le digo esforzándome por sonreírle y antes de que me respondiera la callo con un beso.

* * *

**-Emily… más despacio… te vas a empachar… **-le digo riéndome al verla comer con tantas ganas el postre.

**-Es que está riquísimo! **–ella me dice con toda la boca llena. ¿Podría ser más adorable? ¿Cuántas veces he hecho esta pregunta?

-**Cariño, voy al baño…** -ella dice y se dirige hacia donde me había dicho, dejándome un momento a solas que es lo que menos quiero. Cuando estoy sola los segundos se hacen eternos, mi conciencia me mata.

**-¿Desean algo más?** –una voz conocida me interrumpe y miro para ver la cara del mozo pero me encuentro con Sophia.

**-¿Sophia?** –pregunto sobresaltada al verla a tan sólo a centímetros de mi rostro.

-**¿Qué haces aquí?** – le pregunto inmediatamente alejándome de ella.

-**Yo trabajo aquí… y vine a reemplazar a la persona que las atendía… por cierto, es muy bonita tu novia… **-ella dice con una sonrisa triste.

-**Sophia…**

**-Te extraño…** -ella me dice y se inclina para darme un beso rápido y luego se lame los labios.

-**Sophia! Sabes que Emily en cualquier momento va a volver… no puedes hacer esto! Menos en público!** –le digo mirando si alguien nos estaba observando.

**-Te extraño… ya ni siquiera respondes mis mensajes…** -sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

-**Sophia, ya te dije todo lo que te tenía que decir… creí que había sido clara **–la miro fijamente.

-**Quiero hablar mejor sobre esto… una sola vez más… y te dejo de molestar… **-ella me suplica. No puedo negarme, ya me siento demasiado culpable por destrozarle el corazón a ella y luego a Emily.

-**Está bien.**

**-Mañana en esta dirección a las 16:00** –ella me entrega un papel con la dirección.

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

No puedo creer que Naomi me haya invitado a cenar. ¿Qué le ocurrió a esta chica? Ella nunca fue de salir o de hacer citas. Igualmente, me gusta este cambio. Aunque sé que algo le ocurre, puedo sentirlo.

**-Interesante…** -escucho a la voz de… ¿Effy?

**-¿Effy?** –giro después de lavarme las manos.

**-Hola pelirroja… **-ella me saluda con esas típicas sonrisas viles que me ponen nerviosa porque sé que busca algo.

**-¿Q- qué haces aquí?** –Mierda. Ya estoy tartamudeando.

**-Vi tu cabello pelirrojo inconfundible y quise pasar a saludarte… no creo que te moleste ¿No? **–ella dice mientras juega con un mechón de mi pelo ondulado. Su proximidad me pone nerviosa.

-**Eff…**

**-No pienses… **-ella me corta y se aproxima más a mí sabiendo que estoy completamente a su disposición.

-**Me encanta como te queda tu vestido… -**ella dice recorriendo con sus manos mis curvas y su aliento pegado a mi oreja.

**-Eff…**

**-¿Qué ocurre Emily? ¿Qué quieres que haga?** –ella me dice con su voz más ronca y luego me mira intensamente a los ojos. Ese azul profundo, anunciando peligro. Invitándome a sumergirme en lo más exótico de las aventuras que podría tener en toda mi vida. Pero eso implicaría engañar a Naomi, lo cual no puedo.

-**Sé que me deseas Em… **-ella me dice acercándose a mis labios. Instintivamente separo mis labios esperando los suyos pero sólo siento un beso en la comisura de mi boca. Luego todo se tornó muy frío. Abro los ojos lentamente y ya no estaba.

_Mierda. _Todo lo que puedo pensar ahora es en esos ojos azules zafiro.

Maldita Elizabeth Stonem. _¿Qué quieres de mí?_

_

* * *

_**Sí, de a poco se viene más interesante y también con más conflictos... pronto voy a subir el otro.. quiero saber qué piensan :)**_  
_


	7. You Confused Me

Bueno, hace mucho que no actualizaba.. aquí les dejo otro capítulo.. ven? de a poco voy terminando las historias! :D

* * *

**EFFY POV:**

En lo único que puedo pensar es en Emily. Realmente no se qué es lo que me cautivó de ella, pero no puedo quitármela de la mente. Menos al saber que Naomi va a lastimarla muchísimo. Tiene que parar esto de Sophia, ya la encontraron vendiéndole drogas y la están persiguiendo por eso. ¿Qué es lo que pretende? Tiene a Sophia y Emily profundamente enamoradas de ella. Ojalá tuviera a alguien como Emily Fitch y ella la desperdicia. No se la merece.

Alguien que golpea mi puerta interrumpe mi momento de reflexión. Katie. ¿Katie?

**-Hola Eff.. ¿Quieres acompañarme a ir de compras?** –Ella me invita y me lleva tiempo procesar la información. ¿Katie invitándome a acompañarla a ir de compras? Wow. Obviamente, acepto.

-**Estás triste** –le digo mientras recorríamos los locales de ropa.

**-No, estoy perfectamente bien** –ella dice con una sonrisa falsa.

-**No te creo** –le respondo y ella se detiene para sentarse en un banco. Su mirada clavada en el suelo.

**-Yo…** -ella duda en confesarme su preocupación. Tomo su mano y la aprieto como señal de que puede hablar.

**-No puedo tener hijos** –su voz se quiebra y me mira con sus ojos vacíos y llenos de dolor. No soy buena para consuelo, pero creo que debo intentarlo esta vez.

**-¿Cook?** –yo siempre de pocas palabras.

**-Él no sabe nada… tengo miedo de perderlo Eff! Mi sueño siempre fue tener una familia..** –dice tratando de ocultar su llanto.

**-Cook es buena persona en el fondo**

**-Pero quiero darle hijos! Hijos conmigo!** –ella se quiebra totalmente y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro. Me tensa esta situación pero en minutos reacciona mi parte humanística y la abrazo como para q se desahogue.

**-Las cosas cambian…** -respondo.

-**¿Eso crees?** –ella me mira con los ojos llorosos.

**-Todo es por algo, no hay que dejar que nos afecten… eres joven todavía para tener hijos… Cook no le molestaría… deberías hablar** -¿Desde cuándo soy tan buena en consejos?

**-Eres buena escuchando a las personas Effy… cambiaste y me gusta** –ella me sonríe y sólo asiento. Me alegra que pueda mejorar algunas cosas de mi pasado.

* * *

**-¿En qué andas ahora?** –Katie me pregunta acerca de mi vida personal. Yo solamente me encojo de hombros. Realmente no tengo ni idea.

-**¿No estás en nada?** –ella me mira sorprendida y yo niego con la cabeza.

**-¿Emily?** – al escuchar su nombre la miro confundida.

**-¿Qué hay con Emily?** – le pregunto.

**-Te vi besándola en el club…**

**-Oh…** -sólo respondo y no digo nada más.

-**¿Sientes algo o sólo quieres una aventura? Porque no voy a permitir que le arruines la vida Stonem…** -ella me observa seriamente.

**-No quiero nada**

**-Está con la rubia… aunque no la quiera… la hace feliz**

**-No lo creo** –digo honestamente con una risa corta.

-**¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?** –Katie Fitch insiste.

-**Las cosas no son tal cual lo que aparentan…**

* * *

Una vez que dejo a Katie en la casa de Cook, sigo por una calle y sin darme cuenta paso por la casa de Emily y de Naomi. Automáticamente me detengo. Shock. ¿La visito o no? Quiero verla. Me arriesgo y toco la puerta.

-**Effy** –la pelirroja abre la puerta. Es inevitable sonreír malévolamente al verla en shock.

**-¿Q-Qué haces aquí?** –ella me pregunta.

**-Quería verte** –digo honestamente y ella suspira pero puedo sentir que ella también tenía ganas de verme ya que abre la puerta invitándome a entrar.

**-¿Tu novia?** –pregunto intrigada.

**-No lo sé** –su tono de vos es frío y doloroso. Me acerco a ella mientras hace café para las dos.

-**Se fue sin decirme nada** –ella responde antes de que le pregunte y yo sólo asiento con la cabeza. Estoy detrás de ella y cuando gira con las tazas de café se paraliza al verme tan cerca a su cuerpo. Puedo ver lo que produzco en ella. Su cuerpo tiembla cada vez q me aproximo. Acaricio su brazo con un par de dedos hasta llegar a una de las tazas que tenía en su mano y la agarro. Escucho cómo traga saliva duramente.

-**No estoy haciendo nada. Relájate.**

**-Me pones nerviosa** –ella admite.

-**Sólo tomo café enfrente tuyo** –digo y lo que más deseo es que me mire a los ojos.

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres Effy?** –ella dice suavemente.

Me acero nuevamente a ella, pego su cintura contra la mesada, uno de mis brazos se estira para dejar el café a un costado de ella y mi otro brazo recorre el lugar de sus costillas y curvas. Siento sus ojos cerrar y su cuerpo tensar. Me aproximo hacia su rostro, su boca, la esquivo, voy hacia su oído, respiro muy cerca y mi mano agarra un pequeño tarro.

-Azúcar –le respondo y me dirijo hacia la mesa, dejándola congelada sobre la mesada. Le llevó unos minutos tranquilizarse y volver a la normalidad. Mientras tomo el café la miro preguntándole si en algún momento va a venir a la mesa y ella de a poco se acerca.

**-N-No te entiendo… ¿Qué quieres de mí? No quiero que me uses… amo a Naomi y ella a mi… no voy a engañarla…** -ella me habla.

**-¿Y ella?** –le pregunto mirando mi café.

**-¿Ella qué?** –me pregunta confundida.

**-¿Sabes si ella sería capaz de engañarte?**

**-Ella me ama y yo a ella**

**-Eso no asegura nada** –respondo.

**-Que a ti te hayan engañado y que tú también lo hayas hecho no significa que Naomi y yo lo hagamos…** -ella me dice duramente y la miro fijo a los ojos.

-**Eres ingenua… nunca lo vas a saber…**

**-Yo sí amo a alguien… no la voy a engañar… si amas a alguien es porque querés un futuro con esa persona y no necesitas acostarte con otras… te entregas por completo a ella… y si te engañan es porque nunca te quisieron y les da igual tener sexo contigo que con otra persona desconocida** –ella me responde cruelmente juzgando mi pasado. Me dolió. Mucho. Dejo la taza de café y decido irme de su casa.

-**Eff.. Eff… no quise decírtelo de esa forma… ¡Effy!** –escucho a Emily gritándome pero no volví hacia ella. En un punto tiene razón… pero ella no se da cuenta que Naomi la está engañando. A lo mejor sí lo presiente… pero no quiere reconocerlo. En todo caso, va a vivir lo que ella me dijo. A Naomi le dio igual acostarse con Sophia que con ella. Ella no la ama.

* * *

**-¡Effy! Qué buena noche ¿No te parece?** –Katie me pregunta mientras se ríe con lo que Cook le habla al oído. Yo solo asiento y tengo la necesidad de sacarme un poco de la cabeza. Hacía mucho que no tomaba drogas y esta noche tuve la necesidad de hacerlo. Me había enterado de que alguien vendía en el baño. Así que inmediatamente fui allí para conseguir un poco. Me encuentro con una sorpresa. Sophia acorralando a Naomi contra alguna pared y observo que Naomi posee en su mano una gran cantidad de drogas. Probablemente drogó a Sophia. Aprovecho la ocasión, me acerco y le quito las drogas robándome un poco.

**-¡Qué mierda!** –grita Naomi alejándose de Sophia y sonrío al ver su cara de shock y palidez.

**-Agradece que fui yo y no tu novia –**sonrío malévolamente a la rubia y veo que no puede reaccionar.

-**Deberías tener más cuidado… igualmente… todo llega a su fin…** -le aconsejo y me retiro del baño dejándola todavía paralizada. Observo que Emily se dirigía también al baño y para cubrir a la rubia, la tomo del brazo y la llevo conmigo hacia la pista.

-**Me debes un baile** –le digo como excusa y la atraigo hacia mi cuerpo. Ella no se queja, sonríe tímidamente y baila conmigo. Siento cómo las drogas empiezan a tener efecto en mí y no puedo controlarme. Quiero besarla con todas mis ganas, así que lo hago. La pego contra mí y la beso profundamente. Siento que Emily no tiene intención de alejarse lo que hace que la agarre más firmemente y la ponga contra una pared. Escucho que gime de dolor porque sí, se golpeó fuerte pero no me importa, aprovecho para apoyar mi cuerpo contra el de ella y tocar su cuerpo.

**-Estás tan buena…** -puedo sentir que Emily se pierde en todo lo que le hago sentir…

-**Naomi está cerca** –escuchamos a Katie avisarnos y Emily abre los ojos de golpe y me empuja fuertemente. Veo cómo se limpia su boca con su mano y se va rápidamente sin darme chance de detenerla y volverla a acorralar. Fuck.

-**Creí que no pasaba nada entre ustedes…** -Katie me dice con un tono burlón.

-**La estás confundiendo.. déjala en paz Effy…** -ella me aconseja

**-Y ella a mi** –respondo y salgo del club.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Ya dentro de poco voy a subir más.. dejenme saber qué opinan! :D

besos


	8. I Always Get What I Want

**Bueno, hace mucho que no actualizo, sé que soy de lo peor, lo sé así que pido disculpas... y voy a tratar de actualizar bastante seguido si es que la inspiración me lo permite :) Agradezcan profundamente a mi amiga Dani que me insistió en seguir con estas historias y que quiere que las actualice a todas. También les comento que la historia I need you here, with me va a tener unas reformas.. por lo que capaz q elimine unos capítulos :) y espero que hayan tenido una gran navidad y un hermoso Feliz año... así que les dejo esto como regalo**

Mis mejores deseos en este 2012 para todos ustedes :)

* * *

Abro los ojos y me mata la claridad que entra por la ventana en mi habitación. No es sólo la claridad lo que me mata. Debo admitir que mi resaca también influye. Trato de sentarme en mi cama, respiro hondo. Miro el reloj, las 3:00 pm. Me sorprende que no sea tan tarde. Me levanto y lo primero que hago es ir a la heladera para ver qué puedo comer. Necesito nuevas energías.

Genial.

No hay nada.

Bueno, a mal tiempo buena cara, ¿No? Cierro tranquilamente, voy al baño tomo una ducha y me preparo para ir de compras. Afortunadamente me quedó un poco de dinero que me dejó Anthea. Espero que vuelva a enviarme un poco más porque ya no queda mucho.

* * *

Estoy mirando los precios sobre unos fideos cuando escucho la voz de Pandora gritando mi nombre.

**-Effy!** –Pandora me ahoga con uno de esos abrazos que son típicos de ella y los cuales adoro.

**-¿Qué haces por acá Eff?**

**-Necesitaba comida, mi heladera estaba vacía** –le explico mientras coloco un par de paquetes de fideos en el carrito.

**-¿Después de comprar te gustaría ir a la plaza, comer algo y charlar un rato?** – Pandora me pide sonriente y con esos ojos llenos de emoción.

**-Claro** –respondo y ella se ofrece a ayudarme con el resto de las cosas para terminar más rápido e ir a la plaza.

Una vez sentadas, saco dos botellas de cervezas de las bolsas y le ofrezco una a Panda. Estuvimos dos horas sentadas durante las cuales Panda me contó todo sobre su relación con Thomas, su familia, y lo que pensaba hacer en este año con respecto al estudio. Quizás se iba a dedicar a diseñadora de modas. Mientras nos reíamos de algunas propuestas que ella me explicaba sobre unas prendas que tenía en mente, veo a lo lejos una melena de color rojo oscuro que era inconfundible. Emily. No sé cómo pero me quedé observándola por varios minutos ignorando lo que Pandora me estaba diciendo.

Emily sentada en el césped con sus brazos sobre las rodillas. Llevaba puesto auriculares en sus orejas y estaba fumando pacíficamente con los ojos cerrados dejando que el viento jugara con sus cabellos.

Simplemente hermosa.

Wow, pestañeé varias veces cuando esa frase se cruzó por mi mente. Igualmente, seguí mirándola como una acosadora. Seguramente debe estar pensando en Naomi. ¿Sospechará algo? Es tan obvio que Naomi le oculta algo. Es imposible que no se dé cuenta, o a lo mejor no quiere hacerlo. Eso debe ser. No puedo creer que Naomi le esté haciendo esto a Emily. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para hacer que Emily se sienta mejor, o… que pueda olvidar a Naomi.

**-¿Te gusta?** –esa pregunta me trae nuevamente a la tierra y giro para mirar a los ojos a Panda sin saber a qué se refiere.

**-Emily** –ella me sonríe e inclina su cabeza en dirección de la pelirroja.

**-¿Quién sería tan idiota de no sentirse atraído por ella?** -le respondo con otra pregunta a mi amiga.

**-¿Ella lo sabe?**

**-No.**

**-¿Por qué no se lo dices?**

**-Porque no soy yo a quién quiere** –le respondo brevemente y con toda sinceridad. Vuelvo mi atención hacia la pelirroja mientras Panda me explica cómo podría hacer para ganarme a Emily. Realmente esta chica mira muchas telenovelas. Emily nunca dejaría a la rubia. Menos por mí. Sonrío desanimadamente sabiendo que es la verdad.

**-Mierda, debería ir yendo… esta noche Thomas me espera en su casa, me prometió que íbamos a hacer surf and turf así que no quiero llegar tarde! –**Pandora se levanta muy alegremente como es ella, me da un abrazo de despedida y me deja en la plaza con las bolsas. Aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarme hacia donde está la pelirroja. Me siento al lado de ella mirando cómo exhala el humo del cigarrillo de una forma tremendamente sexy. Me alegro al ver que todavía no notó mi presencia. Cuando lleva su cigarrillo hacia su boca para dar una pitada, se lo quito y me lo llevo hacia mis labios. Emily abre los ojos inmediatamente y se sobresalta al verme a su lado fumando su cigarrillo.

**-Effy** –dice sorprendida y se quita los auriculares. Exhalo sonrientemente y de reojo observo que mira mi boca. Sin dudarlo me muerdo el labio inferior y le devuelvo el cigarrillo. Noto cómo Emily se tensa cuando lo agarra y acaricio su mano con mi pulgar.

-**¿Qué te trae por acá?** –Emily me pregunta después de aclarar su garganta.

-**Compras** –respondo mostrándole las bolsas del almacén y ella sonríe guiando su mirada hacia el suelo para no mirarme.

-**Te veías pensativa, ¿Está todo bien?** –trato de que vea que me preocupa su estado.

**-Sí, digo… no…nose** –responde suspirando.

-**¿Naomi?** –pregunto sabiendo que ella es la razón por la que se encuentra desanimada.

-**Siento que me oculta algo, lo… presiento** –ella me dice y me acerco un poco más. Otra vez Emily se tensa pero enseguida acaricio su brazo como señal de que quiero escucharla y que tiene que relajarse. Que puede confiar en mí.

**-Nose… todo es tan raro** –Emily suspira. Me siento detrás de ella indicándole que puede recostarse sobre mí. Y lo hace.

**-¿Crees que Naomi sería capaz de engañarme?** –la pelirroja me pregunta.

-**¿Tú lo crees?** –yo siempre respondiendo con preguntas.

**-No, aunque… ahora… ya ni sé de qué es capaz de hacer** –Emily responde suspirando y deja caer su cabeza sobre mi brazo.

-**Toda mentira tiene un fin ¿Sabes? Si te engaña… lo vas a saber pronto** –le aseguro.

-**Sí** –su voz es tan frágil en este momento que tocó profundamente en mi corazón. Me mata verla tan vulnerable, así que la envuelvo con mis brazos tratando de que capte mi mensaje. 'No estás sola Emily'.

Beso su cabeza y por un momento estuvimos así.

**-¿Necesitas llevar todas esas bolsas?** –ella me pregunta alejándose de mí para levantarse. Instantáneamente extraño la sensación de su cuerpo cerca del mío. Como respuesta me encojo de hombros, y recibo una dulce sonrisa de Emily lo que hace que le devuelva otra sonrisa. Ella recoge algunas bolsas y comenzamos a caminar hacia mi casa.

**-Gracias** –le digo una vez que llegamos y dejamos las compras en la cocina.

**-De nada, gracias debería decirte yo a vos**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Por contenerme esta tarde**

**-Siempre y en cualquier momento que lo necesites** –le respondo mientras me acerco y le doy un beso en la mejilla provocando que sus mejillas se enrojecieran. Amo tener ese poder en ella. _¿Amo?_ Woho Stonem. Calma ahí.

-**¿Café?** –le pregunto si quiere y ella asiente con la cabeza.

-**¿Tony?** –Emily se apoya sobre la mesada observando mientras cómo hago café para nosotras dos.

-**Con Michelle seguramente**

**-Oh, ¿Todavía siguen?**

**-Por lo que sé, sí** –respondo mientras coloco azúcar en las tazas.

-**Pero… ¿No se habían engañado mutuamente? Pensé que habían roto.**

**-Cada pareja es un mundo** –le doy su taza de café.

-**Es cierto** –ella coincide conmigo y toma el café.

Estuvimos hablando por unas horas en el sillón mientras hacíamos zapping con el televisor. Cada vez me doy cuenta que Emily me hace sentir mejor. Más acompañada. Me da tranquilidad. Y cada vez disfruto más estar junto a ella. Mientras Naomi opta por pasar tiempo con su 'amante' Sofía, yo con gusto aprovecho lo que ella desperdicia. '_Si tan sólo fueras mía'_

* * *

Llegó la hora en que Emily se tiene que ir. Sinceramente no quiero, pero Naomi la espera y Emily no va a quedarse conmigo. Cuando abro la puerta para despedirnos, Emily tiembla al sentir el viento.

**-Te voy a traer una campera –**le digo.

**-Effy, no es necesario** –Emily niega la oferta pero la ignoro y subo a mi dormitorio para buscar una de mis camperas. Sin perder tiempo bajo y la veo afuera, sobre el pasillo de mi casa esperándome. Emily estira su mano para agarrarla, pero decido ponérsela yo misma. Aprovecho para acercarme más. Como acto reflejo Emily deja caer su mirada. Diría que me acerqué demasiado, pero ella no se alejó. Lo cual lo tomo como una buena señal. Lentamente coloco la campera alrededor de sus hombros y por unos segundos me quedo cerca de su rostro. Siento su respiración nerviosa. Sonrío malévolamente pero decido no besarla como realmente quisiera hacerlo.

**-Adiós Emily** – le susurro al oído. Despacio me aproximo y le doy un beso muy suave en la comisura de sus labios. Siento a Emily petrificarse.

Decido girar y alejarme de ella con una gran sonrisa en mi cara. Entro a mi casa y espío por la ventana. Emily todavía sigue afuera tocándose con sus dedos en donde la besé.

Sé que lentamente puedo ir ganándome a Emily. _Lo sé. Siempre consigo lo que quiero._

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Realmente me resultó algo difícil volver a retomar la escritura. Espero mejorar en estos días :)**

**Kisses **


	9. Something's Going on

**Bueno acá va otro capítulo, como verán me estoy poniendo las pilas para terminar las historias.. capaz suba I want you back... veremos cómo sigo hoy :P gracias por todo el apoyo gente! que tengan un hermoso viernes! yo voy a aprovechar a escribir ya que está fresquito.. y despues esta noche joda con las chicas **

**NO SKINS, NO PARTY**

* * *

**Emily POV:**

Después de estar unos minutos tratando de procesar lo que sucedió fuera de la casa de Effy, lentamente muevo mis piernas para regresar a casa. Naomi debe estar intranquila al ver que todavía no llegué a casa. Suena mi celular, un mensaje de ella preguntándome en dónde estoy. Sonrío dulcemente al ver que se preocupa por mí. Pero a la vez me siento rara, confundida. Nose qué es lo que quiere Effy de mí, y me asusta. No puedo hacerle esto a Naomi. En cualquier momento voy a tener que hablarlo con Elizabeth para aclarar las cosas. Tengo una hermosa relación con la chica de mis sueños y no quiero estropear nada. Nos llevó mucho tiempo para estar como estamos ahora, ¿Por qué echarlo a perder por Effy? Ella ni siquiera debe sentir algo por mí, sólo atracción, tentación. Siempre usó a todos y los dejó ilusionados. No quiero que ocurra lo mismo conmigo. No voy a permitirlo.

Ni bien entro a la casa veo a Naomi sentada sobre la silla con los ojos llorosos mirándome fijamente.

**-¿Dónde estuviste?**

**-Fui a la plaza y-**

**-¡No me mientas!** –Naomi se levanta y me grita sollozando. La miro sin entender a qué quiere llegar. -¿Con quién estuviste?

-**Estuve sola la mayor parte del tiempo hasta que apareció-**

**-Effy, ¿No?** –ella vuelve a cortar lo que estaba diciendo.

**-Sí, Effy, ¿Por qué estás así?** –le pregunto. Naomi vuelve a sentarse con sus manos en su rostro, de vez en cuando tirándose el pelo hacia atrás.

**-¿Te las querés coger?**

**-¿¡Q-Qué!** –no puedo creer lo que me está preguntando. Oh, ahora entiendo, Naomi está celosa de Effy. Está loca si piensa que la voy a engañar con ella. Nunca lo haría.

**-Te pregunté si querés-**

**-¡Claro que no!** –le digo con indignación. ¿Cómo puede preguntarme esto? ¿En qué está pensando? **–Naomi… nunca lo haría, ¿Sí? Nunca…** -me acerco hacia ella y trato de que me mire a los ojos para que vea que se lo digo sinceramente **–Te amo a vos Naomi, no quiero a nadie más ¿Entendés? A nadie más** – quito sus lágrimas con mis dedos y la beso para que sienta que lo que digo es la más pura verdad. Siento a Naomi relajarse y profundizo el beso.

**-¿Querés cenar?** –ella interrumpe el beso y se levanta parar ir a la cocina. La agarro del brazo para traerla otra vez hacia a mí y la beso febrilmente. Nos separamos para tomar aire.

-**No, te voy a demostrar cuánto te quiero –** le digo con mi voz un poco más ronca y la llevo conmigo hacia arriba.

* * *

Es la primera vez que después de tener sexo no me duermo rápidamente. Puedo sentir que Naomi está en la misma situación. Es tan raro. Nunca nos había pasado esto. Siempre el sexo era shockeante, nos decíamos cuánto nos amábamos, seguíamos besándonos hasta cansarnos y finalmente nos dormíamos. Pero… esta noche nose qué ocurrió. Nos acurrucamos para dormir, fingí estar dormida para analizar qué iba a hacer Naomi. Y me sorprendió.

**-Te amo Emily… Te amo… nunca me dejes porque nunca me lo perdonaría…** -la escucho apenas susurrar mientras besa mi cabeza varias veces y me abraza más fuerte. Como si tuviera miedo de que en este preciso momento quisiera irme. Como si fuera la última noche que pasaríamos juntas. Y pensando esto, siento algo en mi pecho que aún nose qué es.

Pero sí sé que _no_ es algo bueno.

Una vez que me despierto, veo que Naomi no está conmigo en la cama, supongo que ya se fue a trabajar. Si, por lo menos alguien tiene que traer dinero a esta casa, ¿No? Ella nunca aceptó la idea de que yo trabajara, prefiere que me quede aquí y que haga las cosas de la casa. Creo que debe ser por celos. Es gracioso pensar que se pone celosa de cualquier persona que me mira. Pero también es hot verla en ese estado. ¿Qué? Ya sé que es raro, pero es inevitable no ponerte excitada pensando que vas a tener el mejor sexo de tu vida después de tener una escena de celos con tu pareja. ¿Estoy equivocada? Desde mi punto de vista, no.

Primero almuerzo, son como las 15:00 pm pero no importa, tengo hambre. Ordeno todo, limpio la casa entera, hago la cena para que cuando llegue Naomi no tenga que preocuparse por nada. Trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo, ¿Sabes? Lo intento. Una vez todo terminado, me siento en el comedor y trato de pensar en qué podría hacer para no aburrirme tanto. Creo que le voy a dar una sorpresa a Naomi y la voy a buscar al trabajo. No creo que le moleste ¿No? Tomo una ducha, me visto y salgo enseguida hacia su oficina.

Fue una _mala idea._

Cuando estoy por llegar, veo que Naomi no está sola. Está con esta chica Sofía. Trato de no hacerme la cabeza antes de tiempo pero cuando veo que Sofía la toma de la mano y Naomi sonríe tímidamente, la boca de mi estómago se cierra. Es en este momento cuando uno suele hacer lo típico que sucede en una película: irse. Pero creyendo que podría ser un mal entendido, me quedo y sigo mirándolas.

_Peor._

Naomi tira del brazo a Sofía para abrazarla. Un abrazo que dura demasiado para mi gusto. No puedo seguir mirándolas. Por lo que decido caminar hacia casa otra vez.

Durante todo el camino no dejo de pensar y hacerme preguntas a mí misma. ¿Naomi me está engañando con Sofía? ¿La querrá más a ella que a mí? Si es así, ¿Por qué sigue pasando todo el tiempo conmigo y no se escapa para estar con ella? ¿Estará celosa por Effy? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere Naomi? ¿No es feliz conmigo?

Esa pregunta hizo que rompiera algo en mí y comenzara a llorar mientras continuaba caminando.

Siempre creí que éramos felices las dos. Nunca pensé que… era como una obligación para ella estar conmigo. De verdad creí que ella me amaba y quería estar conmigo en una relación. ¿A lo mejor fui demasiado egoísta pensando que sólo la quería para mí y sin importar lo que ella sentía? No lo se.

No dejo de torturarme con más preguntas de este estilo y estoy echándome la culpa por todo creyendo que podría ser por Effy.

Estoy enfrente de nuestra casa. ¿Nuestra? Ni siquiera sé si sigue siendo nuestra. No me animo a entrar, por lo que sigo de largo sin saber a dónde voy a ir.

Y ni que fuera irónico termino en la casa de Effy. No se si lo que hago está bien o si está mal. Sólo necesito a alguien. Necesito contención.

Effy abre la puerta y ni siquiera me saluda. Directamente me da esa media sonrisa típica de ella y me invita a caer en sus brazos. Es como si ya supiera cómo me siento y lo que pasó.

**-Shhh, todo va a estar bien Em** –sólo es me susurró. Solo esa frase para tratar de tranquilizarme. Cuando uno se encuentra en este estado, la persona con la cual va a desahogarse siempre te pregunta qué es lo que ocurrió, cómo te sentís,etc. Pero Effy es… Effy. Te consuela a su manera. Te hace saber que ella está ahí, te tranquiliza con su propio silencio. Y de algún modo te asegura que todo va a mejorar. Nose cómo lo hace. Creo que simplemente ella sabe todo. Es escalofriante eso. Pero de algún modo te acostumbras a su manera de ser.

**-La vi de la mano con Sofía… y después se abrazaron** –le cuento después de tanto tiempo en silencio. Estamos en el sofá, ella sentada al lado mío y yo apoyando mi cabeza sobre su pecho llorisqueando todavía. Tengo la taza de café que me había dado, creo que debe estar frío ya.

Effy no dice nada, sólo espera a que yo continúe.

-**No se qué pasa Eff, no entiendo nada… todo es tan raro… ya nose qué es lo que siente por mí… ya no es la de antes… la relación no es más como antes… y me da miedo** –le confieso.

**-¿Lo hablaste con ella?**

**-No, todavía no.**

**-Deberías, de paso le preguntas sobre lo de Sofía…**

**-Nose**

**-¿Qué no sabes?**

**-Nose si quiero hablar sobre Sofía** –le digo y me reincorporo en el sofá.

**-¿A qué le tenés miedo Em?** –Effy me pregunta aunque ya sabe la respuesta.

**-Sabes que no vas a poder vivir una mentira toda tu vida… podría empeorar las cosas**

**-Lo sé** –le respondo y admito que ella tiene razón.

**-Es que nose si estoy preparada para vivir sin ella Eff** –le digo la verdad y vuelvo a llorar.

-**Ningún dolor dure para siempre** –ella finaliza la conversación y se levanta tomándome de la mano indicándome que yo también debía hacerlo. Ni siquiera le pregunté qué quería ni a dónde me llevaba, solamente la seguí. Subimos a su habitación. Tuve un poco de pánico al pensar que Effy quería acostarse conmigo.

-**No va a suceder nada** –Effy le responde a mi mente. Se desviste y se mete en la cama mirándome fijamente. Creo que espera a que haga lo mismo. Me desvisto mientras ella mira cada movimiento que hago. Estoy insegura en este instante. Nose qué estoy haciendo pero igual sigo. Me acuesto al lado de ella y giro hacia mi costado sin decir nada. En unos segundos siento el cuerpo de Effy pegarse al mío y su brazo rodear mi cintura acercando mi cuerpo aún más a ella. Me congelo, ni respiro. Nose qué es lo q va a hacer ni lo que busca.

-**Buenas noches Em** – escucho a Effy decir con voz baja y me da un beso detrás de mi oreja que me produjo escalofríos. Cierro los ojos para poder tranquilizarme y de a poco voy sintiéndome cómoda en esta posición con ella. Libero el aire con un enorme suspiro, me acomodo un poco y muevo mi brazo y lo coloco sobre el de ella. Por unos minutos me entretengo acariciando su piel y descubriendo nuevas cicatrices. Es inevitable comparar su piel con la de Naomi. Enseguida siento la mano de Effy agarrar la mía y su cabeza esconderse en mi cuello. Creo que fue una señal de que debería dejar de pensar y dormir de una buena vez. Y hago caso.

Estoy comenzando a pensar que Effy no es como yo pensaba. Nunca vi éste lado de su personalidad. Uno nunca termina de conocer a una persona.

* * *

**Y? El proceso Effily va a ir lento, asi que lo siento si no parece interesante... va a haber más drama **

**Review? Díganme que piensan? :D**


	10. You & I

**Bueno... acá les dejo otro capítulo.. espero q les guste ;)**

* * *

Emily POV:

Despertarme y ver que estoy sola, en una cama que definitivamente no es mía y darme cuenta que no estoy en mi casa… me desespera. Pero después recuerdos de ayer me hacen entender por qué estoy en donde estoy ahora. En la casa de Effy. Me acuerdo de lo que vi y a pesar de que no las vi besándose, siento que hay algo más ahí. Siento que algo me están ocultando y que definitivamente no me va a alegrar saberlo. Pero necesito descubrirlo, sino mi mente no va a estar en paz.

Al darme cuenta todo lo que hizo Effy por mí anoche… ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

-Estoy acá –escucho su voz desde el balcón. Parece que su mente está conectada con la mía. Siempre responde las cosas que dudo mentalmente.

-Hey –logro decir con la voz más ronca que nunca. Me siento a su lado y observo su forma de fumar pacífica. Effy tenía los ojos cerrados. Podría decir que ella misma está en su mundo, pero como respuesta a mi saludo recibo una sonrisa.

-Hey –ella repite lo que dije y vuelve a tomar una pitada.

-¿Café? –ella me pregunta y por fin nuestros ojos se conectan. Hoy los vi más grisáceos, dejándome sin palabras de cómo describirlos. Son tan profundos como ella.

-Sí, por favor –acepto y ella se va a la cocina a buscarme una taza de café. Mientras me acomodo en el balcón y trato de calmarme y de no pensar. En cuestión de minutos siento que Effy se coloca detrás de mí rodeándome con sus piernas e invitándome a que me apoyara sobre ella. Es como si fuera su forma de protegerme, de encerrarme en una burbuja junto con ella. Tomo la taza de café y mientras lo pruebo, siento el mentón de Effy sobre mi hombro y veo que otra vez exhala humo del cigarrillo. Nunca vi cómo una persona sin hablar te puede calmar tanto o hacerte sentir comprendida. Ni siquiera me preguntó cómo me encuentro hoy, Effy hace como si no hubiera pasado nada; o mejor dicho, como si supiera todo.

-Dentro de un rato debería irme –le digo con desgano y Siento que su cabeza asienta sobre mi hombro.

-Tu celular está sobre el escritorio –ella me informa antes de que me levante.

-Gracias –le digo mirándola a los ojos y sólo recibo otra sonrisa. Como agradecimiento decido agacharme y darle un beso en su mejilla. Creo que por primera vez siento a Effy tensa, aunque obviamente ella lo sabe simular muy bien.

Después de buscar mi celular, salgo de su casa y suspiro. Es hora de enfrentar mi propia realidad. Tengo que hablar con Naomi y tratar de saber qué es lo que realmente sucede con Sofía. Ya no quiero ser tratada como estúpida.

-¡Emily! –escucho a Naomi gritar desde nuestra habitación una vez que yo cierro la puerta de la casa -¿Dónde estuviste anoche? ¡Me preocupaste muchísimo! ¿Con quién estuviste? Con Effy ¿Verdad? –Veo la gran preocupación de Naomi en sus ojos de que la pude haber engañado con Effy. Pude notar que estuvo llorando.

-Te vi –sólo le respondo y me voy a la cocina a hacerme una taza de té. Puedo notar a Naomi congelada en el pasillo y luego escucho sus pasos persiguiéndome.

-¿Me- me viste haciendo qué? –nunca escuché tanto miedo en su voz y eso me destroza un poco. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cobarde Campbell?

-Con Sofía… fui a buscarte a tu trabajo para darte una sorpresa y las vi tomada de la mano y luego abrazándose de una manera íntima –le digo subiendo un poco mi tono de voz, no queriendo que me vea quebrar enfrente suyo. Aunque sé que tarde o temprano voy a empezar a llorar nuevamente. Veo sus ojos enormes, sus labios temblando, sin saber qué decirme.

-Em- Emily entendiste mal –Naomi logra decir viendo que giro para hacerme el té, y no le respondo.

-No pasa nada entre ella y yo –Naomi trata de convencerme y se coloca al lado mío agarrándome del brazo para que la mire.

-¿Segura? Yo no diría eso… las vi… tan… tan… -ni siquiera pude terminar de decirle que mi propia voz me traicionó y empecé a llorar. Naomi intentó acercarse a mí y tomarme de la mano pero me alejé.

-Ems… Sofía tuvo un mal día y la consolé en el trabajo… por eso nos viste abrazándonos así… -Naomi vuelve a acercarse y levanta mi cabeza para que la mire a los ojos.

-Nunca te engañaría Ems… te amo –ella me dice. Pero sus ojos parecen no decir lo mismo. El nudo que siento en la boca de mi estómago todavía no se retiró. Aún sigue el presentimiento de que hay algo más entre ellas. Pero, por una parte… le creo. Es mi Naomi ¿No? Ella me ama ¿No? Creo que no fallé en nada para que ella me engañe ¿No? No entiendo por qué tengo tantas dudas. Tal vez Effy está provocando que deje de confiar en mi novia. Ya no se qué pensar. Naomi me abraza contra su pecho para consolarme y tranquilizarme. Me susurra todo lo que me ama y me asegura que nada ocurre. Continúo llorando porque ya no se qué hacer con respecto a ella y con Effy. Todo es tan complicado. Me siento horrible al desconfiar de Naomi. Pienso en aquella noche en el 'love ball' donde le confesé a todo el mundo que la amaba y Naomi también fue valiente y a su manera reconoció ante toda la gente que le ocurría lo mismo. Ella había cambiado, fue valiente por mí. ¿Por qué debería cambiar ahora? Tengo que dejar de pensar cosas negativas y alejarme de Effy.

Durante la tarde nos aclaramos las dudas y Naomi me convenció de que no existía nadie más que yo en su vida. Así que decidí intentar dejar ese presentimiento y confiar en ella. También le aclaré que con Effy no ocurre absolutamente nada. Aunque no es totalmente cierto, porque sé que nuestra relación no es del todo normal, sí estoy segura de que no voy a cambiar a mi novia por ella. Tanto tiempo nos llevó para estar de esta manera… ¿Y ahora voy a estropearlo todo? No. Definitivamente no. Así que voy a dejar mis celos, cerrar lo que sea que esté pasando con Elizabeth y concentrarme en nuestra relación.

* * *

Effy POV:

Después de que se fue Emily sentí soledad. No puedo negar que me encantó dormir anoche con ella y a mi modo tratar de confortarla. No soy de esas personas que te hablan y dan consejos que supuestamente creen que son correctos. Soy mas bien de aquellas que deja que la persona se descargue.

Debo admitir que extraño su presencia. No soy así, pero es inevitable no extrañar a una chica como ella que es tan dulce, frágil y pacífica como Emily, y verla sufrir sólo provoca en mí la sensación de protegerla.

Estoy pensando en lo que podría estar sucediendo entre ellas. Sólo pido que de una vez esa Campbell deje de jugar con sus sentimientos. Creo que se confía demasiado al saber que Emily siempre va a estar ahí, pase lo que pase ella nunca va a dejarla. Por eso se toma las atribuciones de causarle daño y no recapacitar del tesoro que tiene a su lado. Eso es lo que me frustra pero sé que aunque se lo diga a Emily directamente, no me va a escuchar.

Más tarde las vi caminando tomadas de la mano. Wow. Debo sorprenderme. Aunque… pensándolo bien, no. Era obvio que Naomi iba a encontrar alguna forma de volverla a convencer de que todo está bien y nada ocurre. Cómo desearía poder ir y decirle a la cara lo que está ocultando, pero no soy así, doy indicios de lo que puede estar sucediendo y dejo que los demás se den cuenta solos.

-Effy –escucho una voz ronca que me saluda detrás de mí. Emily no era porque estaba caminando con su novia, así que debería ser Katie, pero no giro para mirarla sigo concentrada en ellas dos que de a poco iba alejándose.

-Katie –digo sin emoción.

-A ti te pasan cosas con mi hermana ¿No? –Katie me pregunta viendo a qué miraba tan concentradamente.

-¿Por qué debería sentir algo por Emily?

-Elizabeth, a mi no me mientas… no soy estúpida –Katie me mira seriamente.

-Sólo quiero que esté bien –le digo y Katie sigue mirándome aún no convencida.

-¿Pasa algo que yo no sepa? –ella se interesa por saber y sólo me encojo de hombros, provocando que me mire con enojo.

-Sea lo que sea que esté pasando… no te metas Effy… no quiero ver sufrir a mi hermana –ella me advierte. ¿Tan mala imagen tengo? Sé que no soy lo mejor pero algo cambié. Mis errores que hice en el pasado están en el pasado, hice lo que hice porque no sabía qué quería y necesitaba sentir algo diferente.

-No soy la única que puede arruinarle la vida –le contesto con la intención de que se de cuenta de quién hablo. Todos podemos lastimar, no sólo yo. Pero odio saber que ahora tengo la imagen de que destruyo todo lo que toco. Lo fui, pero cambié.

Más tarde, decido poner música a todo volumen, sentarme afuera de mi casa, con una cerveza y fumar. Trato de amigarme con la soledad que fue lo que me gané en estos años. Por suerte veo a Emily pasar con un par de bolsas, nuestras miradas se conectaron pero ella enseguida la desvió. A pesar de que la consolé, sé que no puede mirarme porque ella sabe muy bien que a mí no me puede mentir ni ocultar nada.

-Te reconciliaste –no le pregunto, le hago notar que lo sé todo.

-Sí –ella se detiene para responderme y me mira cuestionadamente tratando de averiguar cómo demonios supe eso.

-Mira Effy… nose qué ocurre últimamente entre nosotras dos pero… -

-¿Qué ocurre entre nosotras? –le pregunto haciéndome la confundida, la que nose de qué está hablando.

-Eff… no puedes negarme que nuestra relación no es normal –Emily me dice más seria.

-Cada relación es particular –le respondo tonteándola.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas de mí? Realmente no te alegra saber que estoy bien con Naomi ¿No? No te entiendo Effy… nose a qué quieres llegar –Emily busca respuestas las cuales ni yo misma tengo. Nose qué es lo que quiero de ella. Tal vez la deseo, o la quiero. Pero no estoy completamente segura.

-¿A qué quieres que lleguemos? –le pregunto con una sonrisa disfrutando de que le cambio el humor.

-Nada Effy… no quiero absolutamente nada… tengo novia –ella me confirma y trata de mostrarme que está segura de lo que quiere. Me levanto para estar más cerca de ella pero Emily retrocede unos pasos, como si tuviera miedo de lo que podría suceder entre nosotras. Esa reacción me hace sonreír.

-Nunca va a ser nada entre nosotras -le respondo guiñándole un ojo y entro a mi casa dejándola atónita en la calle.


	11. Changes

**Bueno, creo q este es el capítulo más largo que escribí en mi vida xD estuve días escribiendolo... borrando... volviendolo a escribir... nose si les va a gustar... pero espero que si! gracias a todos los que leen :) Buen domingo! XX**

**Sara bubu: bueno, debo decirte que ahora va a venir mucho más drama por lo tanto... capaz debas esperar un poco mas... o... capaz no... veremos ;) gracias por tu comentario! :)**

**Effly: gracias por tantos alagos :$ me alegra saber que te gusta la manera en que escribo esta historia :) gracias por tu comentario!**

**Parawhore: gracias, me alegra saber que te encantó :)**

**Naomily4ever: sieeeempre dejandome review... eres un encantoo! gracias por hacerlo, de verdad :)**

* * *

Emily POV:

Me despierto y al estirarme siento que estoy sola en la cama. Y así es. En la almohada de Naomi hay un papel, lo agarro y lo leo:

_[Me fui a trabajar, te veo a la tarde hermosa. Love u ]_

Suspiro y dejo la nota en el mismo lugar que estaba. Vuelvo a recostarme mirando hacia el techo y empiezo a pensar. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Las cosas últimamente están bastante distintas. Ya nada es como antes. Cuando llegaba la hora de que Naomi tenía que irse a trabajar, ella siempre me despertaba a besos y desayunábamos juntas. Ahora siento que cada vez estamos más alejadas o que hay alguna barrera entre nosotras. No lo se. A lo mejor son cosas típicas que suceden en una relación. No lo se.

Mientras desayuno y miro la televisión, escucho que alguien golpea la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser a estas horas? Abro la puerta y me encuentro con Elizabeth Stonem.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto sorprendida. Otra vez los nervios y la inseguridad invaden mi cuerpo. Odio que ella tenga ese efecto en mí.

-Veo que no estás muy contenta de verme… está bien…adiós -Effy dice y da la vuelta para irse. No se por qué, pero automáticamente la agarro del brazo y la detengo.

-¡No! Erm… pasa… -trato de calmar mi tono de voz y remuevo mi brazo inmediatamente. La invito a pasar adentro de mi casa y cierro la puerta. Trago saliva duramente y sigo hacia donde va Effy con mi mirada. 'Mierda'. Tengo que calmarme, no va a pasar absolutamente nada ¿Verdad? Respiro hondamente y voy hacia donde ella está.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Naomi? –Effy me pregunta y puedo notar un poco de sarcasmo en su tono de voz. Sé que ella sabe que las cosas no están del todo bien.

-Perfecto –le miento mirándola fijamente a los ojos y ella me sonríe malévolamente. Creo que enseguida se dio cuenta que es mentira.

-Hace unos minutos la vi con una chica castaña de rulos… creo que iban juntas hacia el trabajo…. ¿Sofía se llama? –Effy me comenta y siento mi estómago doler.

-¿A qué viniste Elizabeth? –le pregunto poniéndome ya bastante nerviosa y alterada. No entiendo por qué ella me dice estas cosas sabiendo que me hacen mal.

-A visitarte… una amiga hace eso ¿No? –la morena se levanta y se acerca hacia a mi.

-Tu no eres mi amiga –le digo honestamente. ¿Qué clase de amistad es esta? Ella me busca, trata de seducirme, me besa, y me informa de las 'supuestas infidelidades' de mi novia. En mi concepto de amistad, no incluye esas acciones.

-¿Qué soy para ti entonces? –Effy me pregunta desafiadamente mientras se acerca cada vez más a mí. Involuntariamente retrocedo, es impresionante la forma en la que me puede intimidar. Siento como que puede controlar todo mi cuerpo y hay veces que no puedo enfrentarla. 'Fuck', digo en mi mente al sentir que mi cuerpo choca contra la mesada. Ahora oficialmente me quedé sin salida. Sin poder evitarlo, siento cómo mi respiración se acelera y mis nervios aumentan al ver que esos ojos azules oscuros están cada vez más cerca.

-Entonces? –la morena vuelve a preguntarme y mi única respuesta fue tragar duramente saliva. Al demostrarle mi tensión lo único que logro es alegrarla e incentivarla a provocarme.

-Nada –fue lo único que pude responder con mi voz rasposa. Effy eleva su ceja y me sonríe burladamente. En segundos la tengo cerca de mi cara, mirando fijamente mis labios y puedo sentir su respiración chocar mi rostro. Effy se aproxima más y se dirige hacia a mi oído.

-No creo que esto signifique nada –Effy me susurra haciendo hincapié en la última palabra. Mis ojos se abren inmediatamente al sentir sus labios húmedos sobre mi cuello, cerca de mi oreja. Sus manos se afirman en mi cintura y su cuerpo se apoya en el mío. Effy continúa besando mi cuello y respirando en él provocándome cada vez más. Sé que lo que siento no es amor, sólo es tentación, y que esto está mal pero no puedo negar que siento placer en sentirla en mi piel. Nunca voy a comprender qué es lo que me atrae a Effy, si es lo prohibido o lo misterioso. Pero hay algo que me produce una inmensa atracción que debo controlarla aunque no quiera. Pero es bastante imposible abstenerme teniendo su boca en mi cuello. ¿Cómo diablos puedo resistirme a besarla y acercarla más a mí? Creo que ella también debe estar deseando lo mismo porque dejó mi cuello para acercarse a mi boca. Esperó unos minutos mirándome fijamente a los ojos, mostrándome los suyos completamente oscuros, un azul grisáceo precioso que me encandila cada vez que lo contemplo. Su boca se entreabre y se va acercando a la mía pero en un ritmo tan agonizante que me mata. Estoy más que segura que Effy quiere que yo sea la primera en dar el paso para besarla, por eso se aproxima muy lentamente tentándome y aumentando mis ansias por probar sus labios. Cuando me decido a tomarla del cuello para partirle la boca de una buena vez, alguien golpea la puerta logrando que sobresalte e interrumpa mi concentración. Effy sonríe y apoya su frente en la mía y antes de alejarse besa lentamente la comisura de mis labios. Diablos, esta chica tiene la capacidad de dejarme atónita cuando quiera. La morena me deja en la cocina paralizada y va a atender la puerta.

* * *

Effy POV:

-Emily! Necesito que- -Katie Fitch frena lo que iba a decir al ver que soy yo la que abrió la puerta.

-Effy, ¿Qué haces aquí? –la gemela me pregunta sorprendida mientras yo le doy paso para que pueda entrar.

-¿No puedo estar aquí? –la desafío con mi mirada cuestionadota.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces Stonem… ¿Dónde está mi hermana? –Katie me pregunta buscando a Emily. Si no fuera por ella, ahora mismo estaría besándola con todas las ganas que estuve acumulando durante días.

-En la cocina… dile que me voy –le digo y decido irme hacia mi casa. A pesar que no pude besarla, estoy satisfecha. Muy satisfecha. Sé que tengo mucho poder sobre ella y que Emily, aunque no quiera reconocerlo, en su interior me desea.

Una vez que entro a mi casa, veo en el suelo un sobre. Supongo que debe ser de mi madre. Dicho y hecho. Pero esta vez sólo encuentro dinero y ninguna nota. Y aunque quiera seguir manteniéndome fuerte e ignorar que me afecta mi vida familiar, no puedo. Odio estar sola en esta casa, me traen muchos recuerdos, hasta extraño las peleas con mi padre cuando Tony ocupaba el baño y le hacía la vida imposible. Extraño los estúpidos juegos de mesa que hacíamos en familia. Extraño mi familia. Extraño a mi madre, y a Tony. Siempre fui muy apegada a Tony, y ahora al no tenerlo conmigo, me siento bastante perdida. Desde que volvió con Michelle, yo pasé a segundo plano.

No tengo ganas de almorzar así que subo directamente a mi habitación para recostarme en mi cama y me quedo dormida por unas horas.

Me despierto al sentir que tengo frío, veo que la ventana estaba abierta y siento que el viento estaba bastante fuerte y muy fresco. Me levanto para cerrarla, y nuevamente me acuesto. Agarro mi Ipod y al buscar mis canciones la primera que veo es 'Brown eyes' de Lady Gaga y automáticamente pienso en Emily. Y por más que odie ser frágil y depender de algo… la necesito. Tomo mi celular y dudo en qué escribirle, hasta que tomo el coraje y simplemente le escribo:

_[Te necesito ¿Podrías venir? Xx E]_

Se lo envío y cuento los minutos en que Emily tarda en responderme. Por primera vez siento algo de nerviosismo y ansias de obtener alguna respuesta. ¿Habrá mal interpretado lo que le mandé? Vuelvo a leer mi mensaje y decido mandarle otro.

_[Necesito una amiga Xx E]_

Lo leo varias veces antes de enviárselo. Refleja mucha vulnerabilidad pero… si es esto es necesario para conseguir que la pelirroja venga a mi casa, voy a enviárselo. Después de cinco minutos, ya dándome por vencida escucho vibrar mi celular y lo agarro inmediatamente.

_[Estoy yendo Xx E]_

Siento alivio al recibir su mensaje. Le respondo diciéndole que la puerta está abierta y que estoy en mi habitación esperándola. Giro en mi cama y trato de relajarme un poco mientras la espero. Se siente bien que le importas al menos a una persona.

-Eff? –escucho la voz rasposa de Emily tratando de despertarme. Emily estaba sentada en mi cama mirándome y acariciándome el cabello. Parpadeo varias veces hasta conseguir que mis ojos se mantengan abiertos y quedo boquiabierta al notar que su color de cabello tenía una luz especial con la luz que entraba por la ventana. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan hermosa esta chica? Trato de mantener cualquier pensamiento 'tierno' y me muevo de tal manera que apoyo mi cabeza sobre su falda, dejándome acariciar por ella. Cierro los ojos permitiéndome sentir la protección que esta pequeña pelirroja me regalaba y… se siente más que bien.

-¿Qué ocurrió Effy? –su voz ronca y dulce interrumpió mis pensamientos. Giro mi cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos y que sin explicarle con palabras, Emily pueda entender lo que siento. Sé que mi estado no debe ser muy apreciable, pero no siento la necesidad de ocultarme cuando estoy junto a ella. 'Me siento sola', eso trataban de decirle mis ojos a Emily. Al admitir esto, sentí ganas de llorar pero hice hasta lo imposible de ignorar esa sensibilidad. 'Effy Stonem no siente. No es débil. Le importa una mierda lo que los demás hacen. Soy fuerte'

-Estoy aquí Eff… -Emily me susurra y me insita a levantarme un poco para que me pueda abrazar. Inhalo profundamente su aroma y siento que me relajo automáticamente. Ya no me siento sola. Me siento contenida y… querida. Realmente esta chica es asombrosa.

-Ahora… -Emily comienza a hablar alejándose de mí y levantándose de la cama. Arrastrándome con ella –quiero que salgas de tu habitación por un momento –Emily me va empujando de a poco hasta que yo saliera del lugar. Me quedo mirándola confundida, sin entender nada pero Emily me guiña el ojo. Sé que algo travieso va a hacer así que la dejo por unos minutos mientras me voy hacia la cocina porque ahora sí tengo hambre. Y … ¿Qué mejor que preparar unos brownies con weed? Una vez que ya los tengo preparados los coloco en el horno y escucho a Emily llamándome. Subo nuevamente y abro la puerta encontrándome con Emily parada en mi cama con una peluca rubia, pantalones ajustados, estaba usando mi vieja remera que Panda nos había regalado en uno de sus cumpleaños y tenía la pequeña guitarra de Tony colgando en ella. Y ahí es cuando la escucho cantar con la música de fondo.

**_'Once upon a time_**  
**_Not so long ago_**

**_Tommy used to work on the docks_**  
**_Union's been on strike_**  
**_He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough_**  
**_Gina works the diner all day_**  
**_Working for her man, she brings home her pay_**  
**_For love - for love'_**

Dios. Me tiene que estar jodiendo! Enseguida largué una carcajada al acordarme de aquel cumpleaños y al ver cómo Emily trataba de imitar a Bon Jovi. Debo admitir que su voz ronca es muy, muy sexy.

-Voy a buscar los brownies! –le grito y bajo enseguida para buscarlos y traerlos lo más rápido que pueda para no perderme a Emily bailando y cantando Livin' on a prayer. Cuando vuelvo, Emily me toma de la mano empujándome con ella, (casi tumbo la bandeja con los brownies) y me invita a cantar descontroladamente el estribillo.

**_'Whooah, we're half way there_**  
**_Livin' on a prayer_**  
**_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear_**  
**_Livin' on a prayer '_**

Una vez que terminó la canción, nos tumbamos en la cama y comimos los brownies. Yo estaba sosteniendo la fuente con mi cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho. No parábamos de reírnos. Ya nos estaba haciendo efecto la droga y era completamente genial. Hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto y en este momento me sentía como en esas buenas épocas. Estaba por girar y mirar a Emily cuando sonó su celular.

-Holaaaa? –Emily estaba totalmente tocada por la droga y no paraba de reírse tentándome a mí también.

-Naomssss! –ya su nombre cambió un poco de mi humor – nooo… estoy acá con Eff… estamos comiendo brownieeesss… no quieres venir y comer algunos? –Emily le pregunta a su novia. Estaba hablando con los ojos cerrados con su cabeza tirada hacia atrás. Todo su cuello blanco, exquisito estaba totalmente expuesto y por más que quiera controlarme, mi cuerpo no obedecía y me coloqué encima de la pelirroja aproximándome a esa piel tan tentadora. Emily ni parecía sentirme, seguía hablando con Naomi así que tomé ventaja y me atreví a respirar su esencia y admirar la forma de su cuello tan delicado.

-Está bieeen… en unos minutos voy a estar afuera… -Emily colgó la llamada. Es obvio que la rubia no estaba muy contenta al escuchar su tono de voz y menos al saber que estaba conmigo en este estado. En mi interior sabía que yo la había llamado porque necesitaba su compañía pero no puedo engañar mis reales intenciones con esta pelirroja. Al notar que Emily estaba bastante perdida al igual que yo y que no le incomodaba ver que estaba por atacar su cuello, decido besarlo lentamente.

-Effy –Emily pronunció mi nombre al instante que besé su cuello. Su voz era más ronca y temblorosa. Es imposible no disfrutar este efecto ¿Quién no lo haría? Continúo besando su piel tan suave atreviéndome a succionar apenas en ella, sin dejar marcas.

-Eff –Emily traga saliva duramente y siento sus manos enredarse en mi cabello. No se si quiere detenerme o incitarme a que prosiga.

-¿Qué pasa Emily? –le pregunto en su oído, colocándome entre sus piernas y dejando que mis manos vayan directamente debajo de su remara para tocar más piel. Su respiración era irregular.

-No podemos hacer esto –Emily me contesta con ojos cerrados. Creo que trata de convencerse a ella misma y al notar que no está del todo segura me arriesgo a más.

-Lo sé –le respondo antes de atacar su boca pero ella abre los ojos y me esquiva tratando de levantarse. ¿Por qué negar que tú también quieres lo mismo que yo Emily Fitch? Sabes que tarde o temprano vas a ceder y vas a ser mía. Cuanto antes te des cuenta va a ser mejor ¿Por qué te sigues resistiendo?

-Amo a Naomi… tienes que entenderlo –Emily me responde a todas mis preguntas que me hice mentalmente y se retira de mi casa. Nunca estuve tan interesada en una persona, excepto Freddie, pero Emily tiene algo…. tiene algo que me atrapó de alguna forma que necesito tenerla conmigo.

'BZZZZZ BZZZZZ BZZZZZ'

Atiendo la llamada de Pandora que afortunadamente cortó mis pensamientos.

-Panda

-Efffyyy! Acabo de comprar el juego Twister y estoy a una cuadra de tu casa ¿Puedo ir? ¡Podemos estrenarlo! –Panda me dice y sonrío. Esta chica sigue siendo infantil e inocente en varias cosas y es por eso que la adoro totalmente.

-Te espero Panda poo –le respondo y ella me responde con su típico Whizeer!

-¡Effyyy! –Panda grita buscándome.

-¡En mi habitación! –le hago saber y escucho los pasos de Panda. En cuanto la veo, la rubia se tira directamente arriba mío y nos reímos.

-¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¿No es genial? –Panda me muestra el juego que compró con tanta alegría que me hizo sentir que estaba hablando con una nena de cinco años.

-Sí… lo es Panda… -le respondo y ella me da una sonrisa enorme y comienza a desarmar la caja que lo contenía.

-Wow… ¿Qué es eso Eff? ¿Brownies? –me pregunta al verme comiendo y le ofrezco.

-¿Desde cuándo cocinas? –Panda me habla con la boca llena mientras continúa abriendo el juego.

-Estuvo Emily hace unos minutos –le informo y ella inmediatamente frena lo que estaba haciendo y me mira fijamente.

-¿Hicieron Surf and turf? –Panda me pregunta con curiosidad. Ojalá hubiera pasado eso.

-No… sólo nos divertimos un rato y comimos brownies con weed

-Te gusta ella ¿Verdad?

-Sí… aunque no lo sé… sé que últimamente me atrapa mucha la atención –le confirmo.

-Yo creo que la deseas al ver que no la puedes tener… -Panda me dice mientras agarra otro pedazo de Brownie.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –le pregunto intrigada con lo que me dijo.

-Es la verdad Eff… estás acostumbrada a tener toda persona que deseas a tus pies… y aparece Emily que está enamorada de Naomi… y tú sabes que no la puedes tener… -Pandora me habla como si fuera experta en mis sentimientos y en relaciones – te atrapa la atención sólo porque es algo 'imposible'… y tú no puedes aceptar que alguien te rechace –Pandora termina de hablar y se tira al suelo para acomodar el Twister, dejándome boquiabierta y me doy cuenta que tiene razón. ¿Será por eso que Emily me tienta tanto?

-¡Eff! ¡Tu turno! –Pandora me indica haciéndome volver a la realidad. Es verdad que las cosas que uno no puede tener tientan más. Pero para mí nada es imposible.

* * *

Entre Pandora, Thomas, Cook, Katie, JJ y Freddie, decidimos reunirnos a tomar un par de tragos antes de ir al club. Era muy lindo ver que todo estaba bien con todos y que ya no había mas rencor hacia a mí. Sólo faltaba Emily y Naomi, seguramente deben estar en su casa follándose una a la otra.

Todos estaban en la pista mientras yo me había quedado en la barra encargada de recibir los tragos de todos cuando veo una melena roja en la pista de arriba. Emily. Mis ojos se centraron en ella y en su cuerpo. Me tomé mi tiempo en memorizar cada detalle de ella, esas piernas delgadas al descubierto, sus curvas bien marcadas más aún con la pollera ajustada que llevaba puesto, y una musculosa blanca. Como segundo detalle veo a Naomi enfrente de ella besándola y acorralándola contra la baranda de la escalera. Aparentaban estar bastante felices juntas.

-Te gusta la pelirroja eh –escucho una voz muy familiar. Mi hermano. Wow. Al fin decidió aparecer. Digamos que estoy algo ofendida con él por no haberme llamado pero me alegra verlo ahora. Más allá de esto, ignoro su comentario y sigo observando la pareja.

-No tontees conmigo Elizabeth… -él me dice al ver que no le respondo y lo miro inocentemente.

-No estoy haciendo nada… nose de qué hablas –le digo haciéndome la tonta.

-Ouuuu…. Lo entiendo… -Tony dice y lo miro nuevamente tratando de descifrar qué acaba de 'entender'.

-La amas –Tony me sonríe de una forma maldita y no puedo evitar enojarme.

-No amo a nadie Anthony –le digo seriamente y bastante malhumorada.

-Ya verás que tengo razón hermanita –él me responde y se va hacia la pista dejándome sola. ¿Quién se cree que es? Nunca amé a nadie, ni voy a amar a nadie. El amor sólo te jode y te destruye. Sino mira el ejemplo claro que tengo enfrente mío. Naomi engañando a Emily quien la ama desaforadamente. Las dos se aman, o eso aparentan hacerlo. ¿Y qué logran? Dañarse mutuamente, ser infelices.

Las sigo observando cuando veo a Sofía salir del baño con su mano en la nariz. Seguramente se acaba de drogar. Sigo mirándola y veo que toma dos shots seguidos. Esta chica no va a terminar muy bien. Sofía se aproxima lentamente hacia donde está Naomi y Emily. Tengo el presentimiento que esto no va a terminar nada bien, por lo que también me muevo hacia donde están ellas para poder evitar cualquier locura que la morena pueda hacer. Tenía miedo de que la morena pasara por donde están ellas y pueda empujar a Emily de la baranda. Me detengo y observo seriamente cada paso que hace la morena obviando los besos que la pareja se estaban dando. Sofía pasa al lado de ellas mirándolas y puedo notar en su mirada un profundo dolor. Puedo entender su dolor, y entiendo lo que pasa en su cabeza en este preciso momento. En cuestión de segundos la morena se sube a la barra de la escalera y cuando trato de ir a detenerla, ella se tira y se deja morir con un golpe seco contra el suelo. Todos quedaron shockeados al ver lo que acababa de ocurrir pero decido ver las caras de la pelirroja y de la rubia. Emily estaba espantada… pero Naomi estaba pálida, horrorizada con lo que estaba viendo.

Con este hecho, supe que de ahora en más… muchas cosas iban a cambiar… y no necesariamente en una buena forma.

* * *

**Y? Qué les pareció? Ahora... una pregunta... les gusta esto de Effy/Emily... o prefieren Emily/Naomi? Cómo les gustaría que esto terminara? Review please :)**


	12. The Truth

**Hello beautiful people! Bueno... siento MUCHISIMO haber dejado estas historias.. más al ver que me dejaron reviews y no pude ni siquiera responderles.. pero mi notebook se rompió y estuvo casi dos semanas en arreglo... asi que lo siento! En fin... aquí les dejo otro capítulo y espero que les guste :) esta vez es más sobre el punto de vista de Naomi para luego introducir lo que vive Emily y mezclarlo con Effy en el próximo capitulo... espero que les guste! y muuuchas gracias por comentar, de verdad.. eso hace que continúe escribiendo :) un beso grande!**

_naomily4ever:_ ** tu querías Naomily más dramatico? te voy a dar mas drama :p jajaja gracias por comentar :)**

**EmilyCampbell: veo que eres mas fan de Naomily :) ojo, no digo nada ... yo también lo soy... pero me gusta demasiado Effy.. peeero... considerando tu propuesta.. ya veremos qué puedo hacer.. esta historia va a ser para todos los gustos ;) gracias por comentar y me alegro que te guste la historia :)**

**DarkPear: Hey... me encanta saber que te guste tanto la historia.. y vas a tener que ser paciente respecto a Effy/Emily.. se viene bastante drama jajaja un beso :)**

**AllThisTime12: a mi también me gusta Effy/Emily... es como que lo hace todo más misterioso.. todo porq Effy es asi :P jajaja espero que te guste este capítulo aunque no hay tanto effily :/**

**isawalls: bueno, muchisimas gracias con respecto a lo que piensas de mis historias, igualmente... opino que debo mejorar mucho más... y creo que de a poco voy a ir superandolo...pero me alegra saber que aún con mis errores y todo.. te gusta :) muchas gracias! **

**emffy: mas vale tarde que nunca no? jajaja lo importante es que decidiste dejar review y hacerme saber si te gustaba o no :$ y gracias por pensar que sé como describir cada personaje.. por lo menos trato de ponerme en la postura de cada uno jajaj gracias por comentar :)**

**leo93030: Hello there! thanks for let me know that you prefer Effily, I assure you that you'll read more about them in the following chapters ;)**

_**Sugar:**_**Gracias por alagarme en cuanto cómo escribo... me alegra saber que te gusta :) y si.. obviamente que voy a seguir escribiendo.. algo espaciado pero sigo ;) gracias por comentar!**

* * *

_**Naomi POV:**_

Todavía puedo ver su cuerpo tirado en el suelo y su sangre alrededor de ella. No puedo sacármela de la cabeza. Si antes tenía un sentimiento de culpa respecto a Emily por haberla engañado y por haber usado a Sophia, ahora es mucho más grande. No dejo de tener pesadillas que repiten una y otra vez la única vez que me acosté con esta chica y de repente ver cómo se suicidaba. Debo admitir que fue totalmente mi culpa su muerte. Yo le di las drogas. Yo se las vendí para poder tener el dinero y hacerle un regalo a mi novia. Yo fui la que causa por la que se suicidó, ella estaba completamente enamorada de mí pero yo no le correspondía su amor. Hace días que no como, seguramente me veo mucho más flaca y tampoco puedo dormir. Emily está muy preocupada por mí y seguramente sabe en su interior que hay algo que oculto. Ella no es tonta. Varias veces intentamos tener relaciones sexuales pero… al cerrar los ojos el rostro de Sophia aparecía en mi mente e inmediatamente sentía náuseas y corría hacia el baño. Estoy destruída, desesperada, con pánico y no se qué hacer. Mi relación con Emily se está deteriorando cada vez más por mi culpa, de nadie más. Hay veces que quiero matarme por ser tan idiota, impulsiva, cobarde y tan basura. Más todavía sabiendo lo que le hice a Emily, ella no se merece esto.

Por las noches, cuando siento que mi novia está dormida, lloro. No puedo parar de llorar. Deseo tan profundamente volver el tiempo atrás y hacer las cosas como siempre tuvieron que ser…. Sophia estaría viva… Emily y yo seríamos completamente felices… y Effy… no estaría ganando terreno en la vida de Emily.

Effy.

Sé muy bien que va a hacer cualquier cosa por robarme a Emily. Ella siempre salió con la suya. Por más que Emily sea fiel a nuestra relación… cuando se entere de que la engañé… la voy a perder para siempre y Effy no va a desaprovechar esa oportunidad. ¿Y yo que voy a poder hacer para impedirlo? Nada. Por más que intente y haga cualquier cosa para recuperar a mi bella pelirroja todo ya estaría perdido y sin vuelta atrás.

_I remember what you wore on our first day_  
_You came into my life_  
_And I thought hey_  
_You know this could be something_

-¡El cartero ha mirado mis tetas! –Emily interrumpe mi monólogo interior y no puedo hacer desaparecer mis lágrimas derramadas sobre mis mejillas y enseguida tomo una revista para fingir que estaba leyéndola.

-Seguramente que lo hizo – le respondo dejando la revista al costado de la cama.

-Se suponía que debías estar planeando una ruta por México –Emily me recrimina y se sienta en la cama con un paquete en sus manos. Supongo que debe haber recibido mi regalo.

-Lo siento… me aburrí esperando mis Garibaldis –le respondo con una media sonrisa. Afortunadamente ella tiene ese poder de hacerme olvidar de las cosas. Emily me entrega el paquete y estira su brazo ofreciéndome una Garibaldi. Sin dudarlo la muerdo contentamente. Amo estas galletitas y la amo a ella. Me duele el corazón cada vez que pienso esto y al saber que no falta mucho para perderla, decidí que durante este tiempo que estemos juntas voy a hacerle saber lo mucho que significa para mí y que nunca voy a amar a otra persona como a ella. Ella es mi todo.

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_  
_You know that it all takes my breath away_  
_And now I'm left with nothing_

-¿Puedes girarte un minuto? –le pido y Emily lo hace sonriendo. Creo que ya se debe imaginar que es una sorpresa para ella. Una vez que su espalda está dirigida hacia a mí, saco un par de antiparras para que las use cuando maneje la moto. Al verlas enseguida vuelven mis ganas de llorar.

-Gírate –le digo con la voz un poco quebrada. Mi hermosa pelirroja gira para mirarme y ver qué es lo que tengo mis manos.

-Las ví hace un tiempo y … -no puedo ni siquiera terminar la frase porque sino empiezo a llorar y sé que no voy a poder parar después. Así que me acerqué a ella para colocárselo para ver cómo le quedaba.

-Te amo –le digo con mi voz ahogada haciendo de todo para no llorar. Quería decirle todo lo que en realidad ella significaba para mí. Tiene que saberlo. Algún día tendré el coraje suficiente para hacérselo saber.

_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_  
_And maybe two is better than one_

-Lo sé –Emily me responde con esa sonrisa que tanto amo.

-Sin embargo no lo olvides –le digo tomándola de la mano. Ella me niega con la cabeza asegurándome que no lo va a hacer y ahí es cuando empiezan a caer mis lágrimas.

_But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

Si tan sólo supieras Emily…

Si tan sólo supieras lo que generas en mí… de todo lo que lograste sacar dentro de mí… de lo especial que eres… de cuánto te amo… tú eres la única que logró instalarse en mi corazón y hacerme ver que el verdadero amor existe, que no todos te quieren lastimar… tú fuiste la única que rompió mis paredes de 'autodefensa' y consiguió que yo pudiera liberar mis sentimientos y volver a amar.

Si tan sólo supieras… que a pesar de todo lo que siento por ti… te engañé…

-¿Qué tal me quedan? –Emily se estaba mirando en el espejo mientras yo trataba de decirle todo lo que pasaba por mi mente. Pero no pude.

Cobarde.

* * *

Más tarde Emily quiso que la acompañara a su casa para buscar un par de cosas para ir al Colegio. Obviamente que acepté y le obligué a que estrenara las antiparras.

Me aferré a ella mientras íbamos en moto, disfrutando su cabello lacio que tapaba mi cara. Por un momento sólo quería disfrutar y olvidarme de todos los problemas. Mientras ella manejaba, yo cada tanto le llevaba el cigarrillo a su boca. Una vez que llegamos a la casa de los Fitch, Emily entró y yo me quedé apoyada sobre la moto esperándola.

Creo que demoró unos diez minutos, seguramente habría estado discutiendo con Jenna.

-Buenos días Jenna… Hoy estás preciosa –saludo a Jenna con mi tono irónico antes de que Emily arrancara la moto.

-Eres mala ¿Sabes? –Emily me dice mientras manejaba rumbo al Colegio.

-¿Por qué? –me hago la sonsa.

-Sabes que tomándole el pelo a mi madre no vas a conseguir que algún día te quiera –Emily me explica y yo sólo me río.

Una vez que llegamos al lugar, puedo notar todas las miradas sobre nosotras. No voy a negar que me intimida saber que atrapamos la atención de todos pero lo hecho hecho está y como primer paso de empezar a ser un poco más valiente… aprieto la mano de Emily al entrar, haciéndole saber que estoy contenta con esto. Soy inmensamente feliz por tenerla.

-Te veo en la comida –Emily se despide de mí pero no me suelta de la mano. Iba a besarla antes de saludarla pero creí que a lo mejor a ella le daba vergüenza hacer una 'escena' en medio del colegio.

-Vale… nos vemos –le respondo sonriendo y comienzo a caminar hacia mi dirección y de a poco voy soltándola pero siento al instante un tirón en mi brazo llevándome hacia atrás. Sonrío ampliamente al saber que Emily me llevaba otra vez hacia ella para besarnos. Cada día la amo más.

_You make it hard for breathing_  
_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_  
_I think of you and everything's okay_

Luego de besarnos por unos segundos abro los ojos y veo la fotografía de Sophia pegada en una pared y nuevamente me congelo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál es el problema? –escucho a Emily preguntar por qué me detuve.

-Lo olvidé por un segundo –le respondo sin correr mi vista de la foto de la chica.

-¡Ah! Chicas… síganme –el director nos hace sobresaltar al apoyar bruscamente sus manos sobre nuestro hombros.

-En realidad, no… llegamos tarde a clases… -Emily se niega mientras yo entro en pánico.

-Sinceramente Emily, no me importa una mierda… la policía ha vuelto y quiere hablar con ustedes acerca de Sophia Moore … así que vengan chicas por aquí –el hombre nos obliga a seguirlo. Creo que Emily notó que estaba temblando y se acercó a mí.

-¿Estás bien Naoms? Te ves pálida y estás temblando –mi novia me pregunta y yo sólo puedo asentir.

-Estoy bien Ems… vamos –la tomo de la mano y seguimos al director.

-¿Cómo era su relación de cercana con Sophia Moore? –la mujer policía nos comenzó a hacer preguntas. Enseguida tragué saliva duramente y me propuse hacer todo lo posible para fingir que todo estaba bien.

-Nosotras no la conocíamos –yo respondo antes de que Emily lo hiciera. Tomo la mano de mi novia y le doy un apretón para que entendiera que esto lo deje en mis manos y me siguiera la corriente. Una vez que hablé, siento la mirada de Emily en mí. Ante esto, la policía nos miró más detenidamente y al notar la expresión de Emily se dirigió hacia a ella. 'Dios ayúdame'

-¿La conocías Emily? –esta vez le pregunta a mi pelirroja.

-No –afortunadamente mi pelirroja entendió mi señal y confió en mí.

-¿Estás segura? Hemos oído que ustedes tres eran amigas –nos vuelve a preguntar la mujer haciéndonos saber que no nos creía porque había recibido información de otras fuentes.

-Pues, no –Emily responde después de habernos mirado la una con la otra. Lo más probable es que ella no entienda nada de nada. Sé que más tarde va a querer hablar conmigo respecto a esto. Pero primero quiero escapar de esta sesión de preguntas y de ir presa.

-¿Han tomado alguna vez MDMA? –el muchacho que estaba escribiendo en la computadora la conversación que estábamos teniendo con la policía nos preguntó.

-Uh… es ilegal –Emily responde.

- Hemos encontrado restos de esa droga en la sangre de Sophia… pensamos que ella podría haberlo comprado en el club –la señora nos comentó y creo que me quedé sin aire. No puedo respirar.

-¿Vieron a Sofía en esa fiesta? –la mujer seguía insistiendo tratando de conseguir más información.

-Nosotras sólo la vimos-

-Sólo estuvimos en la fiesta unos diez minutos.. algo así –corté lo que estaba respondiendo Emily –fuimos a casa mucho antes… antes del accidente… no la vimos –termino de hablar y vuelvo a sentir Emily mirándome fijamente.

-Emily dice que sí –la mujer era más astuta y no se creía lo que le habíamos dicho.

-Um… no, me refiero desde la fiesta.. hubo posters por todas partes… -Emily respondió corrigiendo lo que había dicho anteriormente -¿Qué es lo que están buscando exactamente?

-Buscamos una imagen más completa –responde el muchacho desde la computadora.

-Sólo queremos la verdad –la mujer nos dice y no deja de mirarme. Creo que debe saber que estoy mintiendo. Sin embargo, finjo no saber nada y asiento con la cabeza. Lo único que quiero es que pase todo esto ya.

* * *

-¿Por qué acabamos de mentirle a la policía nuevamente? –Emily me pregunta mientras caminábamos rápidamente por el pasillo. Lo único que quería era abandonar ya ese lugar. Tenía mucho miedo de que me descubrieran. ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando pase eso? No. No puede salir a la luz todo esto. Nunca.

-Hey –mi novia me detiene agarrándome del brazo y me mira a los ojos tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta. Me muerdo el labio y pienso qué excusa darle, pero por primera vez decido decirle parte de la verdad. Así que la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia el baño. Una vez que entramos miro en cada cubículo asegurándome que no haya nadie que pudiera escuchar lo que iba a decirle ahora.

-Yo la vi en la fiesta… fui yo quien le vendió MDMA –le respondo y veo la cara de confusión de la pelirroja.

-¿Desde cuándo traficas?

-Necesitaba algo de dinero y pensé que si vendía ese MDMA…

-Te podía haber prestado dinero –Emily corta lo que estaba diciéndole y le brindo una sonrisa triste.

-Era para esto –le digo señalando sus antiparras que llevaba colgando en su cuello y Emily me sonríe tristemente –pensaba que podía mantenerte a salvo… lo siento –me disculpo aunque sé que no bastan esas palabras para arreglar todo lo que hice. Emily me sonríe apenas y me toma de la mano para acércame hacia a ella y abrazarme.

-Estoy contigo en esto –ella me susurra al oído y otra vez siento una presión en mi pecho. A pesar de que podría meterla en problemas, Emily me hizo saber que no estaba sola. ¿Por qué es tan perfecta? Esto sólo hacía que sintiera más dolor y me odiara a mí misma por haberla engañado. Soy una mierda. No merezco su amor.

-¿Vamos a almorzar? –Emily se aleja de mí para salir del baño.

-Yo tengo que ir al baño… luego te alcanzo –le digo para que me deje un rato sola. Necesito estar sola, volver a respirar, calmarme un poco. Voy hacia el lavamanos y refresco mi cara.

-¿Todavía ella no sabe? –me sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Effy.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí? –le pregunto con indignación al verla en el baño conmigo. Lo único que faltaba para terminar de arruinar mi día era ver Effy.

-Creo que el baño es público ¿No? –ella me responde sarcásticamente y sonriéndome. Creo que a veces esta chica es maldita. La ignoro y comienzo a caminar para salir del baño cuando siento que una mano me agarra del brazo y me gira.

-Para que sepas… las mentiras tienen patas cortas -ella me dice sonrientemente y se retira primero del baño. Con esa frase, los nervios y los miedos otra vez inundaron mi cuerpo. Me apoyo contra la pared y me dejo caer hasta sentarme en el suelo y comienzo a llorar.

No puedo parar más de llorar ni lo voy a hacer. Todo está perdido.

Tarde o temprano a verdad va a salir a la luz.

* * *

**:O Bueno, no sería cara de sorpresa en realidad... pero bueno... pobre Naomi... :( me encanta esto... escribir segun cómo me siento.. como hoy estoy algo deprimida les dejé un capítulo triste... espero que les haya gustado igual... y paciencia... ya veremos cómo hacer evolucionar Effily aunque.. todavía tengo varias cosas qué pensar... me encanta Effily pero me da mucha pensa Naomi :( dejenme saber qué piensan! besoss :) **

**Ah, por cierto... la canción es de Taylor Swift and Boys like girls - two is better than one**

**Es hermosa la cancion... les recomiendo que la escuchen!**

youtube watch?v = AW3RspM7v9M

**Reviewwww :D**


	13. No more lies please

**Holaa, bueno les dejo otro capítulo no muy largo antes de seguir estudiando para la universidad... porque nose cuándo voy a volver a actualizar, así que prefiero dejarles uno por las dudas.**

**naomily4ever : jajaj es cierto, en skins nos hicieron la idea fija de que Naomi tiene que estar sí o sí con Emily, pero después de ver cuando ella la engaña hay veces que pensé que Naomi cometió muchos errores que Emily, la pobre, no se merecía y digamos que no me gustaba mucho eso peeero eso no quiere decir q dejara de quererla.. si es hermosa la rubia 3 más cuando se confiesa jajajja en fin, gracias por comentar! y dejarme saber que siga como siga la historia vas a seguir leyendola, eres un sol :)**

**emffy: eres una tiernaaaa, perdón por hacerte esperar tanto entonces... pero bueno lo importante es que volvi no? jajaj y sí... digamos que en esta historia Naomi no se merece mucho el amor de Emily.. por eso hago que Effy se acerque a ella.. porq Ems tmp merece sufrir tanto.. me da mucha pena :( y... veremos cómo hacer... me gustaría Effily no voy a mentir.. tal vez me saque el gustito.. jajaj pero quiero dramaaaaa .. q mala no? jajajaj de a poco se irá viendo.. gracias por tu buena onda en comentar :) un besoo**

* * *

**Emily POV:**

Todo es cada vez más extraño. Saber que mi novia traficó drogas para conseguir las antiparras que me regaló y que tuvimos que mentir que ninguna de nosotras dos conocíamos a Sophia siendo que Naomi trabajaba con ella y por lo que sé, sí eran amigas… no me cierra. Cada vez que le pregunto por qué tuvimos que mentir Naomi me contesta diciéndome que 'me meta en mis propios problemas' de una manera agresiva. Sí, luego ella se disculpa por haber actuado así… pero me lastima. Siento que hay algo que nose… hay algo más ahí… y está relacionado con mi novia, y me da miedo. Por primera vez me da miedo.

-Pensar no es bueno para la salud –Effy interrumpe mis pensamientos y se sienta a mi lado en el banquito que hay fuera de la escuela.

-Es que no lo sé… todo es tan raro –respondo agarrando mi cabeza con mis manos y apoyando mis codos sobre mis piernas. Realmente ya no se qué pensar y no me gustan las dudas. Odio dudar y desconfiar de las personas que quiero. Siento la mano fregar mi espalda como signo de 'consuelo'.

-Sophia –Effy ni siquiera me pregunta, afirma su respuesta. No se cómo sabe que estoy preocupada por ese tema, ni siquiera tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar sobre lo que había pasado ni nada. A veces pienso que me acosa y averigua cada cosa que hago durante el día, pero sé que ella siempre fue así y siempre supo todo de todo.

-Sí… siento que Naomi me oculta algo… hay cosas que no entiendo

-¿Cómo qué?

-No lo sé… cada vez que quiero hablarlo con ella… Naomi se pone nerviosa y siempre trata de esquivar el tema o me grita –le digo a Effy y ella me sonríe como si me entendiera.

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas tú? –ella me pregunta mirándome fijamente, y tiene razón. Si Naomi no me quiere contar ¿Por qué no podría averiguarlo por mí misma?

-Tienes razón… -le respondo y Effy se levanta para irse.

-¿Eff?

-¿Sí?

-¿Me acompañarías a una parte? –le pregunto. La única forma de descubrir algo sería ir a visitar a la casa de Sophia, pero no me animo a ir sola. Por lo tanto creí que Effy podría acompañarme, y gracias a Dios que aceptó.

* * *

Cuando llegamos, nos atendió una mujer con ojos llorosos y estaba muy triste que era la madre de la morena. Por las dudas, Effy y yo nos cambiamos los nombres para no dejar ninguna sospecha ante la policía ni nada.

Estuvimos hablando con la madre de Sophia por un buen tiempo y me dio una sensación rara al saber que ella siempre le hablaba a su madre de nosotras dos. Siendo que yo nunca hablé con ella en toda mi vida. Capaz sea de las cosas que Naomi le pudo haber dicho. No lo sé. Effy siempre sostuvo mi mano de la cual cada tanto apretaba por los nervios y miedo a saber algo que no me haría bien.  
Más tarde, la madre nos ofreció entrar a la habitación de la chica muerta y nos dejó tomar todo aquello que queríamos de recuerdo. Effy siempre se mantuvo en la puerta de la habitación vigilando por si llegaba a pasar algo.

-Emily! Ahí viene el hermano! –Effy me advierte mientras yo miraba los dibujos que había en la pared y agarré un par de libros y un sobre lila.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –Matt nos pregunta con los ojos llorosos y con una cara de no muy buen amigo.

-Tu madre nos dejó entrar –Effy responde por mí al ver que no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir.

-¿Quiénes son? – él nos pregunta pero su mirada se mantiene fija en mí.

-Yo soy Nancy

-Panda –Effy dice sonrientemente. ¿Siempre tiene que tomarse las cosas en una forma irónica? Me frustra que siempre encuentre diversión en situaciones tensas y complicadas.

-Nunca escuché esos nombres… Sophia nunca las nombró –la cara de Matt se tornó más furiosa y solamente me miraba a mí. A Effy la ignoraba completamente. Parecía como si él supiera quién era yo. Me estaba asustando -¿Saben que alguien le dio drogas la noche que murió? –Matt seguía hablándome a mí y se iba acercando.

-No, no lo sabía –pude responder.

-¿Eres su novia? –Matt seguía dándo pasos hacia a mí. Enseguida puse cara de shock ante lo que me había preguntado. Cuando le iba a responder sentí que Effy tomaba mi mano.

-Ella es MI novia –Effy dice sonriéndome. Ja. ¿Aprovechando la ocasión Stonem?

-Mentira, están mintiéndome!... Al igual que ellos cuando dijeron que ella se había suicidado

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –Effy se atreve a enfrentarlo. Mierda. ¿Por qué siempre le encanta desafiar a la gente? Le di un apretón de manos para que entienda que debía dejar de provocar más furia en él.

-Porque ella no se despidió de mí –él respondió con mucho dolor mirando a Effy. En el fondo siento mucha pena por él, sé lo horrible que debe ser pasar por esta situación más si era muy unido a su hermana.

-Lo siento muchísimo – es lo único que puedo decirle –he encontrado esto –le digo mientras suelto la mano de Effy para buscar el sobre lila que antes había tomado y se lo entrego.

-Váyanse –él nos echa al agarrar el sobre y resistiendo las lágrimas que querían deslizarse por sus mejillas. Effy me agarra de la mano y salimos de la casa de los Moore. Le pedí que fuéramos a una plaza para sentarnos un rato, quería mirar el libro que había tomado antes. Una vez que nos sentamos enseguida saqué el libro y empecé a hojearlo. Entre las páginas había un par de llaves con un llavero que tenía un escudo rojo y de fondo color verde. Seguí mirando el libro hasta que encontré varias fotos.

Fotos de Sophia con Naomi.

-¿Algo interesante? –Effy me pregunta. La había dejado colgada para mirar el libro. Le paso el libro con las fotos y ella levanta su ceja y nuevamente sonríe malévolamente.

-Así que salieron juntas… interesante –ella concluye y me acerco al ver una foto de ellas bailando en un club. Mi corazón se detuvo. ¿Cuándo Naomi había salido con ella? Nunca me dijo nada. Si antes sentía que había cosas que me estaba ocultando y no quería desconfiar de ella, ahora desconfío totalmente. Tomo el libro y enseguida me dirijo hacia el Colegio que seguramente Naomi todavía debe estar en clases.

Directamente voy hacia su aula, abro el libro en donde estaba una de las fotos de ellas dos y lo golpeo contra la ventana llamando la atención de Naomi para que pudiera ver lo que acababa de ver. Estuve así unos segundos y volví a salir del lugar. Effy me estaba esperando en uno de los banquitos que estaba apoyado contra la pared del Colegio. Realmente no quiero estar con ella ahora, necesito hablar con Naomi y no puedo hacerlo si Effy está cerca. Así que sigo caminando hasta llegar a una cancha de futbol y esperé hasta que Naomi saliera a mi encuentro.

-¿Cuándo saliste con Sophia? –le pregunté directamente una vez que ella me estaba mirando.

-No salimos juntas… la conocí una vez… en un día de puertas abiertas…-Naomi me responde en un tono de molestia.

-¿Qué día de puertas abiertas? –pregunto confundida. Harta de que siempre me oculte cosas o me diga algunas y no las termine de contar.

-Un día de puertas abiertas ¿Qué importa? –Naomi se mostró más enfadada y evitó responder lo que le había preguntado.

-Nos vamos de viaje el año que viene, lo decidimos –le dije haciéndole saber que teníamos un proyecto juntas y que si quería que eso se cumpliera ella debía confiar en mí y dejar de esconder información.

-Tú lo decidiste –mi novia me responde. Dolió oír que ella no estaba de acuerdo con ese viaje, que… no quisiera compartirlo conmigo ni experimentar una aventura juntas.

-Mira, fui un día de puertas abiertas, la conocí… hablamos… y eso es todo –ella dice tratando de suavizar lo anterior al ver que me había cayado.

-Debías habérmelo dicho

-Bueno, pero ¿Cómo podría habértelo dicho sin saber dónde la conocí? –Naomi me responde – No quería un referéndum en nuestra relación por un estúpido día abierto –ella termina de hablar. Una parte en mí dice que le crea y que deje de hacer escenas, pero… por otro lado hay algo que me impulsa a seguir averiguando. No sé por qué. Es intuición de que hay algo más.

-¿Sabías que ella era lesbiana?

-Quedé con ella una vez –Naomi me responde tratando de convencerme que solamente trató con ella una vez.

-¿Te la follaste? –logro preguntar con mucho miedo por si la respuesta era afirmativa.

-¡No! ¿Crees que me follaría a una chica cualquiera a tus espaldas? –Naomi se sorprende al escuchar lo que le pregunté y rápidamente se indigna ante eso.

-No estoy diciendo que lo hicieras

-Entonces ¿Qué estás diciendo? –Naomi volvió a tratarme fríamente.

-Sólo estoy preguntando –le digo la verdad. Hay tantas preguntas que rondan por mi cabeza que sólo quiero sacarme las dudas. Solo quiero la verdad, quiero saber qué es lo que en realidad pasó y está sucediendo ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué actúas así? –noto el tono de voz furioso de Naomi.

-Su madre parece conocernos

-¿Qué?

-Fui a su casa hoy –le digo honestamente. Sé que ella me va a odiar por eso siendo que lo hice a sus espaldas sin que ella supiera y unos días antes le había prometido que no iba a hacer más nada con respecto a esto.

-Me prometiste que no te meterías en esto… -Puedo ver que Naomi se había sacado por completo –no te metas en esto –ella me obliga a que deje de hacer esto pero, no puedo.

-¿Sabes para qué es esto? –sigo insistiendo en mi búsqueda de información. Hasta no saber completamente todo no voy a parar. Aun así sea peleándome con ella. Algo debe haber pasado si ella no me quiere contar y estoy segura que ella está involucrada.

-Tiene que ver algo con el ejército… probablemente la llave de si taquilla de cadete

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso Naomi? –frunzo el ceño al darme cuenta que ella sabe muchas cosas de Sophia. Lo cual me genera dudas con respecto si ella me engañó o no. Es fácil de darse cuenta que ella no estuvieron sólo una vez. Sino Naomi no sabría ese tipo de información. Al ver que ella tampoco era capaz de responderme al menos esa pregunta, giro y comienzo a caminar hacia la escuela militar.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a averiguar si estás mintiendo –le digo directamente. Siempre con la verdad. Quiero demostrarle que eso es lo que también busco de ella. Simplemente eso.

-¡Oh, genial! Vamos entonces

-Estupendo

* * *

**Review? :D**


	14. I'm with you

**Hello everyone! Sé que me colgué muchísimo en actualizar tooodas las historias.. y debo admitir que casi se fulminó mi inspiración lo cual es muyyy grave. Este capítulo es muy corto y me costó muchísimo escribirlo porque no tenía inspiración ni nada =/ los parciales acabaron con mi cerebro parece jajaj pero espero que pronto vuelva a emocionarme lo suficiente para continuar con todas mis historias... gracias por todos los comentarios :)**

**naomily4ever:** Bueno me alegro que digas que te seguirá gustando aunque no sepas cómo continúa la historia jajaj :p

**emffy**: sabes... no me molesta para nada tus reviews kilométricos ehh todo lo contrario! jajaj y bueno.. no me saqué todos diez.. pero cerca estuve ;) algo es algo no? jajaj y... nose si valió mucho la espera para este capitulo.. pero prometo mejorar co los proximos! gracias por siempre comentar con tan buen humor :)

**EmilyCampbell**: Sí, obvio que algo te darás cuenta de lo que podría llegar a suceder con respecto con Naomi y Emily... pero voy a tratar de que no sea tan obvio todo jajaj hay que cambiar las cosas no? jugar un poco con la imaginación y sorprender a los lectores (? En fin.. me alaga saber que para ti mi escritura es buena.. aunque sé que tengo muchas cosas q cambiar... pero bueno.. de a poco iré mejorando.. un beso y gracias por comentar! :)

* * *

Hace tres días que no tuve ningún contacto con Emily. Aunque no quiera, debo admitir que se sintió mucho si ausencia. Sí, ya sé que fueron solamente tres días pero, en alguna forma la extrañaba. Aparte de Panda no tuve ninguna otra visita ni nada. Tal vez sea solamente por eso que la extraño, porque no tengo otras personas a quienes yo les interese. Quiero creer eso. No soy de depender de otras personas.

Por otro lado me tiene algo preocupada. ¿Habrá pasado algo más después de ese día que las vi hablando en esa cancha de fútbol? No tengo ni la más mínima idea porque no las vi más. Sé que cada vez falta menos para que la verdad salga a la luz, y me gustaría que eso sucediera estando yo ahí presente para poder cuidar de Emily. '¿Por qué te importa tanto la pequeña pelirroja Elizabeth Stonem?' Sacudo mi cabeza tratando de que esa pregunta se eliminara automáticamente de mi mente. Sólo quiero que ella no termine en mal estado, solo eso… ¿Verdad? '¿Entonces por qué la extrañas cada vez que no está contigo?' ¡Basta! Agh, mi mente no está muy amigable conmigo hoy. Encima que de por sí soy bastante delirante, mi mente no me ayuda absolutamente nada.

Antes de que termine enloqueciendo totalmente, tomo mi Ipod, mi atado de cigarrillos y decido salir a caminar. Cuando abro la puerta me encuentro con una gran sorpresa.

Katie Fitch.

¿Qué hace sentada sobre el cordón de la calle enfrente de mi casa?

-Katiekins –le hablo sentándome al lado de ella. Por lo que veo las cosas no andan muy bien que digamos. Al ver que ella solamente me sonríe de costado sin mirarme, afirmo lo que había dicho antes. Las cosas definitivamente no andan muy bien. ¿Emily? 'Espero que no' ¿La familia?

-Te envidio ¿Sabes? –Katie me dice automáticamente, pero sin mirarme. Mantiene la mirada fija en algún punto por ahí, esquivando mis ojoa porque ella sabe muy bien que si lo hace puedo darme cuenta qué le ocurre. No respondo a lo que ella dijo, simplemente levanto mi ceja interrogativamente y continúo observándola.

-Tú puedes tenerlo absolutamente todo

-Mi vida es una mierda Katie… no veo eso envidiable -le digo sinceramente.

-Puedes tener cualquier maldita persona enamorada de ti… todos te aman… siempre estás indiferente y calma ante todo… eres inteligente… astuta… e incluso puedes tener hijos si quieres-ella suspira cerrando los ojos. Creo que lo hizo para no llorar. ¿Por qué dijo eso acerca de los hijos? Creo que por ahí hay algún problema. No quise discutirle acerca de todo lo que acababa de decir, porque tranquilamente puedo negárselo. No tengo a la persona que quiero enamorada de mí. Espero unos segundos para darle el tiempo que ella necesite para hablar, mientras yo busco mi atado de cigarrillos y enciendo uno. Una vez que doy una pitada, Katie me lo quita de la mano y ella hace lo mismo.

-Creí que no fumabas –le digo mirándola con una ceja levantada algo sorprendida.

-Lo necesito –ella me responde encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué deberías necesitarlo?

-La vida es una mierda… necesito algo que me haga olvidar esto por un momento –ella me dice y vuelve a dar una pitada.

-Tienes a Cook para que te consuele –le digo.

-Él sigue enamorado de ti –ella me responde esquivando mi mirada. Creo que tiene miedo de encontrar en mis ojos alegría al escuchar lo que ella me acababa de contar. Debe creer que yo voy a querer tener algo con él sabiendo esto.

-Yo no

-Vamos Stonem… no tienes que fingir conmigo … te encanta saber que tienes a todos a tus pies –ella me dice con algo de bronca. Es entendible.

-No a todos –respondo en voz alta sin pensar antes. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Por qué dije eso?

-¿Emily? –Katie me mira fijamente por unos segundos y yo hago lo que ella hacía anteriormente, evadir su mirada.

-¿Lo hablaste con Cook? –pregunto esquivando su pregunta. No me gusta admitir cosas de las que no estoy segura.

-No puedo… sé que cuando se entere me va a dejar–ella me confiesa y puedo percibir su tristeza en su tono de voz.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Las personas te pueden sorprender Katiekins… –le respondo aunque sé que ella no va a cambiar su opinión –Cook no es tan frívolo como todos los vemos… te va a sostener en esta situación… deberías hablarlo –le aconsejo sonriéndole y vuelvo a quitarle el cigarrillo.

-¿Qué hay con mi hermana? –Katie me pregunta. Veo que no se le escapan los detalles a esta Fitch -¿Te pasan cosas con ella o simplemente estás encaprichada Stonem? Porque te recuerdo que es mi hermana y voy a cortarte las piernas si es que la terminas lastimando –puedo escuchar su tono serio y su promesa muy firme de romperme toda si es que llego a herir a su hermana gemela. Es tierno ver cuán protectora puede ser Katie con respecto a su hermana menor pero no es tan dulce saber que estoy amenazada ante cualquier problema que yo genere.

-Qué lindo –le sonrío y vuelvo a fumar para volver a esquivar su pregunta.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas de ella? –Katie me pregunta y es la primera vez que dudo de mí misma. No lo sé.

-No lo sé –le digo honestamente. No sé qué es lo que busco de esta pequeña pelirroja, no sé si me veo en algún futuro junto a ella. Nunca estuve con una mujer, no sé qué es lo que se debe sentir. No quiero decir que por el hecho de que ella sea una mujer me asusta tener algo ni nada de eso. Sólo que sería una experiencia completamente nueva para mí y me intriga mucho. Siempre me atraparon las cosas que nunca probé. Es así. Soy así. Todo aquello que nunca tuve siempre me atrapó completamente y no paré hasta conseguirlo al final.

.

..

...

* * *

Luego de haber hablado con Katie me pasé todo el día dentro de mi casa haciendo nada. No fui al colegio, ni siquiera fui a hacer compras. Nada. No tengo ganas de hacer nada, solamente prender un cigarrillo, quedarme estirada en mi cama y dejar que pase el tiempo. Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando escucho que alguien golpea la puerta. Se ve que hoy todos deciden visitarme.

Pero esta vez era Emily.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella tuvo que hacerlo? –la pelirroja directamente se arrojó a mis brazos. Verla tan destrozada, con el maquillaje corrido, los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar resquebrajó mi corazón. Tenerla así… tan débil en mis brazos… yo podía sentir su dolor. Lo único que pude hacer fue rodearla con mis brazos fuertemente y no parar de besar su cabeza y acariciar su cabello.

-Todo va a estar bien… -era lo único que salía de mis palabras. Solamente podía decir eso. No soy muy buena en consolar. Soy pésima en eso.

Emily ni siquiera me dijo qué había pasado, ella sabía muy bien que yo lo sabía.

-Lo arruinó todo… -Emily continuaba llorando mientras yo la llevaba hasta mi habitación para recostarnos. Nunca en mi vida vi a alguien en este estado. Emily temblaba y no podía parar de llorar.

-Ella se folló a Sophia a mis espaldas Eff… ella lo hizo mientras me repetía una y otra vez lo mucho que me amaba… ella lo siguió haciéndolo sabiendo que yo cada día me enamoraba más de ella… ¿Por qué? ¿En qué le fallé para que me engañara? –Emily se preguntaba a sí misma mientras se acurrucaba más y más contra mi cuerpo y se escondía en mi cuello bañándolo en sus lágrimas.

-Las personas suelen joder increíblemente las cosas Ems… -le respondo. Yo soy un claro ejemplo en estas cosas. Tanto Naomi como yo somos cobardes, no queremos que el amor nos joda. Siempre supe que las cosas que le hice a Freddie, Cook y JJ, fueron terribles pero aun así no me detuve.

-Me dijo que se sentía atrapada… ¿Por qué no habló conmigo entonces? ¿Cómo puedo creerle eso si después terminó follándose a otra persona? –Emily comenzaba a descargarse.

-No quería mostrar su vulnerabilidad Ems… -le respondo sabiendo cómo se siente eso. Hay personas que al saber que se han enamorado en vez de estar feliz y tirarse de cabeza en ese sentimiento, se aterran ante esto. Cuando uno ha sufrido mucho durante toda su vida, tiene que crear su propio caparazón para que nadie pueda penetrarlo y herirlo nuevamente. Y es muy difícil volver a dejar entrar personas sabiendo que tienen ese poder de destruir tu vida y convertirla en un vacío. A veces es mejor alejarse, sufrir un tiempo, pero no dejarlas entrar. Una similitud entre Naomi y yo es que no sabemos estar en relaciones. No estamos acostumbradas a que nos amen tanto como Emily lo hace.

Estuvimos acostadas durante horas, yo acariciando su pelo y observándola cómo dormía. Tengo intuición de que Emily iba a cambiar con respecto a lo que había pasado y no se de qué forma iba a hacerlo. Pero sí sé que no voy a dejar que ella cambie su maravillosa persona que tiene por dentro. No por Naomi.

No sé por qué pero tenerla acurrucada a mí me causa una sensación rara en mi pecho. Sabiendo que ella me eligió a mí para refugiarse en el dolor que ella sentía, me generaba algo. Ella me necesita como yo la necesito ahora. Teniéndola conmigo… me sentía menos sola… se sentía bien…

Giré un poco para apoyar mi frente contra la de ella y poder mirarla de frente, aunque ella siguiera durmiendo. Sonreí e inspiré su perfume cerrando los ojos. Volví a abrirlos y una vez más sus labios me tentaban pero me controlé. Sé que este momento no era adecuado y lo único que lograría era espantarla y eso era lo último que quería.

-Vas a estar bien… -le susurré mientras observaba cómo respiraba pacíficamente. Besé su frente y volví a abrazarla fuertemente. Si había algo de que yo estaba segura era que yo me iba a encargar de que Emily Fitch volviera a ser feliz.

* * *

**Lamento horrores dejar ahí el capítulo... pero como dije antes, cero inspiración... pero ya va a mejorar ;) **


	15. Stay Away From Me

**Gracias a_ Naomily4ever_ (Gracias por sieeeeempre dejar review.. sos un sol :) ), _Palta7_ (Espero que ye haya ido genial en los examenes ;) y me alegra que ahora te hayas enganchado con esta historia jajaj debo admitir que al principio no era muy interesante.. por eso creo que me esforcé más, un beso!) , _isawalls_ (hacía mucho que no te veía por aquí jajaj me alegro que te hayas sentido identificada, yo también soy a veces así y creo que por eso es muy entendible la forma de ser de Effy, un beso!) , _Guest (Emfy)_ (sabes de que me daba impresión de que eras tú? pero al ver 'guest' no entendia nada jajajja pero bueno ahora sé que eres tú ;) un beso!) ,_ holip_ (es demasiado obvio que no te interese mucho esta historia si es que no te gusta vera Effy y Emily juntas jajaj pero por suerte tengo las demas que son puro Naomily ;)) por sus comentarios... y todos los que leen! =)**

* * *

**NAOMI POV:**

Creo que solamente dormí una hora. Después de llorar durante tantas horas y acurrucarme en la cama rodeándome con mis propios brazos, mis ojos se cerraron. Siempre creí que era una persona muy fuerte, que no necesitaba de los demás, que nunca iba a depender de alguien para vivir.

Me equivoqué.

Desde el día en que la conocí, mi cuerpo se dio cuenta que era la persona con la quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, pero mi mente estaba negada. Al ver la triste vida que pasó mi madre por culpa de mi padre, prometí y me obligué a mí misma a estar sola, a no dejar que nadie pueda lastimarme.

A pesar que por meses la rechazaba y alejaba, siempre estuvo ahí y volvía a intentar. Creo que tal vez por eso me alejaba aún más. Emily me amaba por lo que realmente yo era, aunque siempre fui sarcástica y odiosa con ella. Aunque me fastidiaba que siguiera intentando, en mi interior sonreía al verla nuevamente. Fue la única persona en toda mi vida que dejé que se acercara hacia a mí. La dulzura de sus ojos al mirarme hizo que fuera cediendo cada vez un poco más y dejarla entrar en mi corazón. Pero me aterrorizaba saber que le estaba dando demasiado poder sobre mí. Emily podía hacer cualquier cosa conmigo si ella quisiera, y yo iba a dejarla. Al ver que cada día era más vulnerable ante ella y que no tenía control sobre mi mente ni corazón ni mi cuerpo cada vez que la tenía cerca, me sentía atrapada y necesitaba alejarme. Hacer algo para poder volver a tomar el control. Por eso la lastimé millones de veces y aun así ella me perdonó y me dio nuevas oportunidades.

Hasta ahora.

Todavía puedo ver el rostro de Sophia cuando tuvimos relaciones. Su cuerpo estrellado contra el suelo.

* * *

_Su rostro congelado, riéndose creyendo que todo esto es una broma y que no pasó realmente. Me miraba desesperadamente para que yo dijera que no era verdad, pero al mirarme a los ojos se da cuenta que pasó y millones de lágrimas comienzan a caer por sus mejillas. Siento partir mi corazón al ver la tristeza, decepción y bronca que llenan sus ojos. Siento cómo se incrementa el miedo que sentía por dentro, pero esta vez miedo de perderla para siempre._

_-No te creo –había dicho tratando de parar las lágrimas que seguían fluyendo. En ese momento estallé yo también en lágrimas._

_-Ems… -traté de acercarme pero enseguida ella levantó su mano indicándome que no me acercara._

_-Tú.. tú me amabas… ¿Por qué- por qué…? –comenzaba a hablar tratando de unir toda la información en tu cabeza. Tratando de comprender por qué la había engañado y si yo la amaba –No te creo –volvió a decir. Odiaba verla tan frágil y tratando de evadir la verdad, tratando de no imaginarme la peor persona del mundo._

_-Yo te –_

_-¡No! –Emily gritó interrumpiendo lo que le iba a decir. Había dicho que la 'amaba' y yo quería corregirla diciéndole que la seguía amando, pero sería bastante hipócrita decirle eso sabiendo que la había engañado –Solo… no lo digas -su voz era tan frágil y baja que lo único que quería era acercarme y abrazarla, pero antes de que yo hiciera unos pasos susurró que se iba. Quise detenerla pero en segundos ya no estaba más en casa. Nuestra casa._

* * *

Ya pasaron 8 horas desde que se había ido. Llamé 50 veces a su celular, dejando mensajes de voz rogándole que volviera. Llamé a su casa una sola vez preparada para escuchar millones de insultos merecidos, pero Rob atendió la llamada con su voz tranquila y diciéndome que no me preocupara que seguramente Emily debía estar en la casa de alguna amiga. Effy fue la única persona que vino a mi mente. No sabía cómo sentirme, si aliviada de que Emily estuviera con alguien conocido y 'a salvo' o preocupada porque estuviera con Effy y saber que podría perderla para siempre.

* * *

EMILY POV

Me desperté rodeada en los brazos de Effy y mi cabeza escondida en su cuello. Me costó unos segundos poder procesar todo lo que había pasado antes y caer en que no era una pesadilla, sino la triste realidad. Naomi me había engañado y yo había terminado en la casa de Effy buscando desesperadamente algún tipo de consuelo. Durante todo el tiempo que Effy trató de seducirme, yo hice de todo para no engañar a Naomi. ¿Y ella? Ella directamente lo hizo y lo ocultó, lo negó cuantas veces se lo pregunté y siguió mintiéndome cada vez que me decía que me amaba. He soportado muchas cosas de Naomi, pero nose cómo perdonarle esto. Realmente no lo sé.

Trato de desenvolverme de Effy y miro hacia el techo por unos minutos tratando de pensar qué debería hacer ahora.

-Algún día vas a tener que volver –escucho la voz de Effy mientras se estira en la cama.

-No sé cómo voy a poder mirarla… no quiero entrar a esa casa –le respondo honestamente. No quiero entrar a ese lugar sabiendo que allí fue donde se acostaron mientras yo no estaba. Sabiendo que en la misma habitación, en la misma cama en donde hacíamos el amor, ella se había acostado con otra persona.

-Tú no eres cobarde Ems… - sé que Effy quiso decirme que no soy igual a Naomi. No lo soy. Odio sentir que nuevamente las lágrimas quieren salir, por eso vuelvo a acurrucarme a Effy quien me abraza cálidamente y acaricia mi cabello tranquilizándome. Nunca pensé que Effy podía ayudarme tanto.

Después de estar otros minutos más en la cama con Effy, decidí ir hacia la casa de Naomi. Tarde o temprano tenía que ir. Effy simplemente asintió con la cabeza y me dio una media sonrisa. Le prometí que después la iba a llamar y obviamente le agradecí por lo de anoche.

Suspirando comencé a alejarme de la casa de Elizabeth y cada paso que hacía sentía doler mi corazón. Pensaba qué iba a decirle o cómo iba a mirarla a Naomi. No me sentía segura de lo que era capaz de hacer. En ese preciso momento sentía mucha rabia y era capaz de darle una bofetada ni bien la veía. Mientras pensaba cómo iba a ser volver a entrar a esa casa, siento que alguien me toma de la mano. Effy. La morena me miraba con esos ojos azules oscuros fijamente y con una sonrisa. Parpadeé varias veces porque no entendía por qué ella me tomaba de la mano, hasta que ella comenzó a caminar hacia la misma dirección que yo iba. Effy me iba a acompañar. Ella sabía exactamente como yo estaba y no quería dejarme sola. La verdad es que me ayudó mucho a relajarme.

-Quiero… llegar sola –le digo una vez que estábamos a un par de casas antes de la de Naomi. Ella simplemente asintió y me dio un beso muy suave en la mejilla. Lo tomé como un 'deseo de suerte'. La miré por un instante y luego giré para volver a caminar. Una vez que me encontraba en el frente de la casa, suspiré varias veces y junté todas mis fuerzas para volver a entrar. Antes tomé un papel que decía 'Haré cualquier cosa' y había unos dibujos en él. Miré hacia la ventana que había arriba y allí estaba Naomi con su maquillaje corrido. Casi me dio pena verla en ese estado pero inmediatamente recordé lo que había pasado. Por más que odie verla llorar, más odio su infidelidad.

-Ems… -escuché su voz media ahogada que me llamaba mientras yo me dirigía hacia el baño al ver que enseguida comenzaba a perseguirme. No quería verla ahora.

-Lo siento Emily… lo siento muchísimo… yo –Naomi comenzaba a hablar apoyada en la puerta del baño. Antes de que terminara lo que sea que iba a decir abrí la puerta y caminé empujándola para salir de allí. No quería escucharla. No soportaba su voz, ni sus típicas frases de 'lo siento'. Esas palabras no eran suficientes. Ya estaba harta de escucharlas todo el tiempo. Estaba harta de que viva con miedo y que no confíe en mí. Estoy harta de seguir esperando a que me ame como siempre esperé que lo hiciera.

Siento que me toma del brazo para que me girara pero enseguida me suelto.

-Ems… por favor… tenemos que hablar-

-Sólo vine porque aquí tengo mis cosas y no puedo estar en otro lugar –le digo aun sin mirándola a los ojos. No creo que se merezca que la mire. Si la miro, no creo tener la capacidad de aguantar y no pegarle. A pesar de todo, a pesar de que se lo merecería, no quiero hacerlo. Cuando iba a dirigirme hacia nuestra habitación, me detuve.

-Al final… tanto mi madre como mi hermana tuvieron razón –digo sabiendo que ella estaba detrás de mí mirándome –tarde o temprano ibas a romper mi corazón –digo casi susurrando tratando de no romper en llanto.

-Emily…

-Voy a dormir en el sofá… no quiero entrar al dormitorio –la interrumpo sin desviar mi mirada de la habitación –deberías sacar toda mi ropa de ahí y llevarla abajo –le ordeno. Ni siquiera se lo pido y veo que de reojo ella asiente con la cabeza mientras llora. ¿Cómo se atreve a llorar? No merece eso, no puedo hacerlo. ¿Ahora se arrepiente de haberme engañado? Si realmente me amaba no se hubiera acostado con ella. Si lo hizo fue porque realmente lo deseaba. ¿De qué se arrepiente entonces? Siento mi furia crecer por dentro y antes de tirar algo, decido ir hacia la cocina a hacerme un té.

* * *

Estaba en el sofá sosteniendo las antiparras con mis manos. No podía contener las lágrimas al recordar aquél día en que Naomi me las había regalado. Recuerdo su rostro al decirme lo mucho que me amaba y lo feliz que me había sentido al escucharla decir eso y por creer que al fin ella me había dejado entrar en su vida y no estaba más asustada. Que ilusa fui. Hay veces que tengo ganas de reírme de lo inocente que soy.

Una vez más siento a Naomi caminar para acercarse hacia a mí.

-No significó nada –escuché que ella otra vez intentaba convencerme de que no significó nada para ella, pero para mí significó todo.

-Estoy segura que se reían de mí ¿No? –comienzo a hablar para que ella se detuviera allí y no se acercara más.

-Dime una cosa Naomi… ¿Te viste obligada a follártela para poder comprar las drogas y así regalarme esto? –le pregunto de una forma indirecta para saber si ella lo hizo porque realmente lo quería o no. Aunque sé muy bien que fue así, por dentro tenía esperanzas de que eso podía ser una excusa. Al ver que ninguna respuesta venía de Naomi comencé a reírme y a sacudir mi cabeza mientras más lágrimas caían. Me levanté inmediatamente y arrojé las antiparras contra la pared. Tenía tanta furia en mi interior que lo mínimo que podía hacer era destruir ese 'regalo'.

-Te odio –digo entre sollozos y nuevamente vuelvo a sentarme en el sofá cubriéndome el rostro con mis manos. Podía escuchar a Naomi llorar más desesperadamente y caminando lentamente hacia a mí –Te odio por todo lo que nos hiciste… arruinaste todo… ¿Tan poco me amabas? –continúo llorando.

-No digas eso… sa-sabes que–

-¡No me toques! –grito furiosa al sentir su mano en mi hombro e inmediatamente quito su mano. No podía soportar tenerla ahí conmigo. No puedo soportar tenerla en el mismo lugar en donde estoy yo. Me levanto y voy hacia el baño.

Esta noche voy a salir. Necesito joder todo. Necesito olvidarme de todo y de todos.

* * *

Puedo sentir sus ojos mirarme mientras me maquillo enfrente del espejo y sé que se muere por preguntarme a dónde voy a ir así vestida y arreglada. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no me arreglaba tanto para salir. Creí que ahora era el mejor momento para hacerlo. Después de todo ¿A quién le importa?

-¿A dónde vas Ems? –me pregunta con su voz frágil y nerviosa. Yo simplemente me encojo de hombros y voy a buscar mi abrigo.

-¿Vas a salir con alguien? –vuelve a preguntar.

-No es ningún asunto tuyo –le respondo mientras camino lo más rápido que puedo hacia la puerta y así poder irme de ahí. Antes de que pudiera decirme otra cosa más, cierro la puerta fuertemente y camino hacia el primer club que encuentro.

Una vez que entré al lugar, me dirigí directamente hacia la barra para pedir una botella de vodka. No iba a perder tiempo en tomar otros tragos. Necesitaba alcohol en mi cuerpo. Mientras tomaba las primeras copas, me acordé que había prometido hablarle a Effy, pero sinceramente no quería hacer nada. No quería llamarla ni quería hablar. Quería estar sola esta noche y volar mi cabeza.

Cuando comienzo a sentir que el vodka me iba haciendo efecto, siento que una morena alta, delgada, mantiene su mirada fija en mí. En dos segundos ella camina hacia la barra en donde estoy.

-Veo que no estás acompañada… ¿Aburrida? –ella me pregunta sonrientemente y me mira de abajo hacia arriba repetidamente sin disimular. Creo que definitivamente le gusto.

-Así es… -solamente respondo mientras tomo otro sorbo de vodka directamente de la botella.

-Creo poder ayudarte con eso entonces… -ella se me acerca y me da un breve beso en los labios antes de morderse los de ella.

-Soy Mandy –ella me dice al oído acariciando mi brazo que estaba apoyado en la barra.

-Emily –le respondo brevemente antes de que ella me tome de la mano y fuéramos a la pista a bailar. Había un mar de gente esa noche. No me quejo, la música es estupenda y la compañía que tengo no es nada mala. Al contrario, baila muy bien.

-¿Tienes ganas de divertirte Emily? –Mandy me grita para que pudiese escuchar y sin dudar asiento. Veo que busca en uno de sus bolsillos de su pantalón algo y se lo coloca en su boca. La morena me sonríe atrevidamente y me toma del cuello para que me acercara a ella. Cuando me besa, siento que me pasa una pastilla y por unos segundos nuestras lenguas danzan disfrutando del beso. Normalmente no soy de drogarme, pero sinceramente agradecía que Mandy me haya dado esa pastilla.

Después de bailar y besarnos por bastante tiempo en la pista, yo me encontraba acorralada contra una pared de algún pasillo del lugar. Ya no tenía cabeza, mi mente estaba completamente fuera de mi cuerpo y ni tenía noción del tiempo, menos todavía al sentir a Mandy succionar fuertemente en mi cuello y sus manos tocándome en todas partes. Iba a dejar que ella hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo cuando siento que Mandy se aleja abruptamente de mí. Trato de focalizar mi vista en lo que estaba ocurriendo pero me resultaba imposible, así que dejé caer mi cabeza contra la pared y cerré los ojos.

-¡Qué mierda-

-Piérdete –escucho una voz conocida interrumpir la queja de la chica.

-¿Quién mierda te crees que eres? ¡Ella está conmigo! –escucho a Mandy gritar. Volví a abrir los ojos para ver qué estaba ocurriendo creyendo que Naomi era la persona que había empujado a Mandy. Me equivoqué. Effy era la que seguía empujando y gritándole a la morena para que se alejara de mí.

-Es suficiente –escucho a Effy decir y puedo ver su rostro muy serio. Si estuviera sobria y en buen estado seguramente me hubiera dado miedo mirarla, pero como estoy ahora… lo único que hago es reírme.

-¿Me vas a llevar a tu cama Eff? –le pregunto entre risas mientras ella toma uno de mis brazos y lo coloca alrededor de su cuello para así poder caminar. Elizabeth ni me responde, creo que está molesta conmigo. ¿Por qué? Yo solamente estaba teniendo la noche de mi vida y tratando de olvidarme de todo. No me suena nada malo.

Mientras íbamos dentro de un taxi hacia su casa, Effy miraba por la ventana sin mirarme. Es la primera vez que me ignoraba tanto. Aproveché la oportunidad de admirar lo que llevaba puesto, una remera lo suficientemente larga para tapar apenas sus piernas y medias de red. 'Todo a su estilo', pensé y me mordí el labio inferior. ¿Qué? Siempre pensé que Effy era muy sexy. Al ver que ella seguía ignorándome, me acerqué y lentamente pasé mi mano por su pierna queriendo llegar a lo que realmente me interesaba mientras respiraba en su cuello.

-No –Effy enseguida detuvo mi mano y se alejó para mirarme a los ojos. ¿Qué rayos le pasa? Si siempre fue eso lo que buscó de mí. Siempre intentó seducirme para follarme y ahora que estoy en sus manos e increíblemente caliente ella me rechaza. ¿Qué quiere de mí? No la entiendo.

Cuando entramos a su habitación, Effy se ocupó de quitarme la ropa y no pude contener mi risa.

-Yo sé que haces de todo para controlarte –le digo mirándola fijamente. Sé que aunque ella finge no tener ganas de violarme ahí mismo, en su interior lo desea más que nada. Y como estoy completamente descontrolada, no voy a desaprovechar esto. Total. ¿Qué mierda importa? ¿A quién le importa? Nada. Nadie. ¡Qué se vayan todos al infierno! Effy sigue ignorándome mientras busca una remera para darme y ella se quita su propia ropa. Al ver su cuerpo sólo en ropa interior, siento un profundo deseo de tocar su piel. Estoy fuera de control, necesito sentir algo.

-Emily… deja de hacer esto –escucho por primera vez decirme algo mientras beso su hombro y luego voy por su cuello.

-Sé que me deseas… yo te deseo… ¿Qué hay de malo? –le digo honestamente mirándola y ella no hace nada, por lo corro su cabello de su cuello y vuelvo a retomar lo que estaba haciendo. La tomo de la cintura y la deslizo en la cama para que se recostara. Antes de que pueda decir algo o hacer algo para detener esto, me subo arriba de ella colocando una pierna en cada lado de ella y la beso febrilmente. Siento que al principio ella duda pero enseguida me sigue la corriente y me besa apasionadamente. Yo sabía que ella me deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo, y sentir que al menos a una persona yo le interesaba tanto de esa manera hizo que sonriera un poco.

-¿Estás segura de esto? –Effy me pregunta luego de romper el beso. Es inevitable sonreír ante su dulce pregunta y cuánta le importancia le da a lo que yo pienso o siento. Sin dudar vuelvo a besarla y me coloco encima de ella poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza, haciéndole entender que yo estaba al mando. Veo cómo ella cierra los ojos y deja que inspeccione su cuerpo y puedo sentir apenas un poco de nerviosismo en su cuerpo.

-Tú nunca hiciste esto ¿Verdad? –le pregunto refiriéndome a tener sexo con una chica y ella levanta un poco su cara para mirarme y negarme sola vez. Siempre admiré cómo ella mostraba lo que realmente le interesaba y lo que ella quería. Ojalá Naomi hubiera sido así de simple cada vez que yo solamente me acercaba a ella. Effy desde un principio me dejó en claro que tenía interés en mí, Naomi en cambio me lo negaba a mí y a ella misma. Enseguida me obligo a olvidar toda comparación con Naomi y sigo besando todo su cuerpo. No sé qué iba a pasar después de esto, pero seguramente nada. Con Effy todo es sólo sexo y nada más, así que no creo que tenga algún inconveniente con respecto a esto. Ella me desea, y yo necesito sentir otra cosa que no sea el dolor que se apodera de mí.

Un leve gemido hace que pierda todo pensamiento y me concentre totalmente en darle placer a esta chica y mostrarle lo que se perdió durante todo este tiempo.

* * *

**Y? Qué les pareció? Obvio... esto va a ser bastante largo.. con mucho va y viene... ya les aviso! En fin.. una pregunta para una futura historia.. qué parejas les atraen más? Así puedo escribir sobre varias parejas :D un beso a todos!**


	16. I Can't Stand It

**Hellooo beautiful people! Acá les dejo otro capítulo y tal vez tenga que avisarles que me demore en actualizar en estos días.. ya veremos... creo que voy a dedicarme a terminar I need you here with me, porque me di cuenta que ya tiene dos años y no lo terminé :$ jajaja en fiiinn buen domingo! **

**naomily4ever: mmm bueno, veremos cuando leas este capítulo si era lo que te imaginabas mas o menos jajaja gracias por comentaar**

**Palta7: Felicitaciones! me alegra mucho que te haya ido bien... yo tengo un examen el miercoles veremos cómo me va jaja y si, Emily se está cerrando de mente, pero si te fijas, creo que es algo obvio... yo también haría lo mismo... y Naomi... ¿A quién le gusta verla sufrir asi? nadie jaja pero asi es la historia (? otro abrazo para ti y mucha suerte :)**

**S: Coincido contigo, me pareció algo interesante ver que Emily quiera 'vengarse' de esta forma... ahora es cuestión de imaginar cómo podría seguir esto.. bastante difícil en mí opinión jaja gracias por comentar ;)**

**Holip: Heyy, al final te enganchaste? jajaj me alegro... no creí que te iba a gustar ya que estos capítulos eran más Effily que Naomily.. pero bueno :) Un beso!**

* * *

**EFY POV:**

-Me acosté con ella –digo ni bien escucho que Tony, mi hermano, atiende la llamada. Seguramente debe estar en la casa de Michelle y durmiendo y es lo más probable que quiera matarme por la hora que es. Sip, son las 6.00 am y decidí llamarlo. Tenía tanta ansiedad y desesperación que necesitaba decírselo a mi hermano. Después que tuve sexo con Emily, ella se quedó dormida inmediatamente. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle si lo que había hecho estuvo bien, pero creo que por sus gemidos puedo deducir que estuve brillante. Siempre fui genial en la cama. ¿Qué puedo decir? Yo amo el sexo.

-¿Qué? ¿Effy? –Tony pregunta sin entender absolutamente nada. Sé que lo había despertado -¿Qué- tu qué? –escucho que ruidos y supongo que Tony debe estar moviéndose para despertarse un poco y prestar atención a lo que le estoy confesando.

-Lo que escuchaste –le digo sin querer volver a repetir lo mismo.

-¿Follaste con la chica pelirroja? –Tony me pregunta y suspiro, hay veces que mi hermano es bastante corto de mente.

-Sí –le afirmo y lo único que recibo es silencio durante unos minutos. Puedo imaginarme su cara de shock en este preciso momento.

-Wow… no sé qué decirte en este momento… ¿Cómo pasó?

-Ella me sacó la ropa, me tiró en la cama y –

-No me refería a eso Elizabeth –Tony interrumpe lo que estaba diciendo sabiendo que le estaba tomando el pelo.

-Su novia se folló a otra chica y Emily salió a un club… la fui a buscar, la traje a mi casa y se dio –le digo brevemente.

-¿Por qué te dejaste usar? Sabes que ella sólo lo hizo para-

-Lo sé –le digo sin querer escuchar el resto que iba a decir. Era mucha tentación que resistir, Emily semidesnuda en mi cama, besando hambrientamente mi cuello e incitándome a tener sexo con ella. Era mucho.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –Tony me pregunta.

-Nada… sólo fue sexo

-¿Estás segura? –él me pregunta sabiendo que le estoy mintiendo y que trato de convencerme a mí misma de esto. ¿Qué sentido tendría pensar de lo que esto podría significar? Si yo sé muy bien que ella nunca me va a querer como a Naomi.

-No importa –le digo y cuelgo la llamada. No quería hablar más, no tenía sentido. Lo único que quería era contarle a alguien que me había acostado con Emily y que había sido asombroso. Vuelvo a subir para ir a la habitación y lo hago silenciosamente para no despertar a Emily quien estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Desde la puerta puedo verla estirada en mi cama, un brazo arriba de la almohada y el otro estirado, con el cual me estaba abrazando hace un par de minutos antes de que dejara la cama para llamar a mi hermano. Se me escapa una pequeña sonrisa mientras la observo apoyándome en la puerta.

-Vuelve a la cama –su voz ronca hace que inmediatamente borre mi sonrisa que llevaba puesta. Creo que mi mirada debe haber sido profundamente intensa para que la haya despertado. Emily ni se había movido un milímetro, seguía ahí esperando por mí. Respiré hondo y regresé a la cama, acostándome al lado de ella. Enseguida me congelé y me paralicé cuando sentí que su brazo me atrajo más hacia a ella para acurrucarse en mí. Sentí pánico. Nunca fui una persona de abrazar o besar después de tener sexo. Simplemente me giraba y dormía, era como una forma de distanciarme de la persona y no mezclar la situación con sentimientos. Pero Emily es lo opuesto a mí y ahora la tengo aquí amarrada a mí. Trato de no desesperarme y empujarla hacia su lado, respiro hondamente para tranquilizarme y mientras observo lo bien que nuestros cuerpos encajan. Mientras ella concilia el sueño con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, me atrevo a acariciar su lado y sus curvas tentadoras. No puedo dejar escapar una sonrisa al recordar lo que habíamos hecho hace unas horas atrás, recordar que mis manos estuvieron por todo su cuerpo y aunque no logré que gritara mi nombre, gritó de placer y fue por lo que yo estuve haciendo. Enseguida bloqueo mi mente para dejar de pensar porque sé que no es bueno y me acomodo en la cama para dormir las pocas horas que quedaban antes de ir al colegio. Rodeo a Emily con mi brazo por su cintura, miro su rostro y sus labios semipartidos, los beso apenas rozando mis labios en ellos, me alejo unos milímetros y logro dormirme.

* * *

Escucho que se cierra una puerta y eso hace que abra mis ojos lentamente para ver qué sucedía. Supuse que era la puerta del frente. Siento decepción al ver que Emily no estaba en la cama conmigo. Sé que era de esperarse, era obvio que cuando se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado querría irse. Tal vez ni me vuelva a hablar.

-Deberías vestirte… en unos minutos tenemos que ir al Colegio –escucho la voz ronca característica de la pelirroja y me alivio un poco. Ella salía del baño y volvía a mi habitación para buscar algo de perfume. Yo simplemente obedezco a lo que ella me había dicho, no iba a decir nada sobre lo de anoche porque sé que no era un buen momento. Me pregunto qué va a hacer cuando vea a Naomi en el Colegio, cómo va a reaccionar y qué va hacer. Va a ser muy interesante, y también voy a saber en dónde yo estoy parada en esta situación. Aunque creo que ya sé.

-Fue sólo sexo anoche ¿No? –Emily fue la primera en romper el silencio antes de que yo abriera la puerta para irnos. Giro para mirarla y estudiar su rostro sin decir nada –digo… fue un favor que nos hicimos mutuamente ¿Verdad? Yo necesitaba olvidar y tú-

-Está bien Em –la interrumpo al ver que se había puesto completamente nerviosa. Seguramente debe sentirse igual que Naomi en este momento, infiel y mentirosa –Voy a mantener esto en secreto –le aseguro y veo en sus ojos un poco de alivio. Acepté ser parte de su pequeño secreto de infidelidad. ¿Qué rayos me pasa? Si me hubiera acostado con Cook o Freddie lo primero que hubiera hecho era refregárselo a sus novias. No sé por qué ella sería una excepción. Tal vez por nuestra amistad. ¿Amistad? Sí, eso creo.

-Gracias –ella me dice y nos fuimos de mi casa rumbo al Colegio. Durante el camino tuve que controlar mi mano que enseguida buscaba tomarla de la mano. Sé que no habría nada de malo en eso, pero siento que no debo hacer ninguna señal de 'cariño' con ella. Ahora menos que nunca. Cuando entramos al lugar e íbamos a nuestros casilleros para dejar las cosas, Katie se nos cruza por el camino.

-¡Dónde rayos estuviste anoche! Tu maldita novia-

-Pasé la noche en la casa de Effy, Katie… nada de otro mundo –Emily le responde algo bastante irritada haciéndole saber a Katie que no estaba de humor de escucharla. Mi mirada se cruzó inmediatamente con la de la otra Fitch y pude leer en ellos 'cuidado con lo que haces Stonem', yo simplemente le sonreí.

-¿Por qué no le avisaste antes a Campbell? Anoche estaba enloquecida buscándote por todas partes y-

-Metete en tus propios asuntos ¿Quieres? –esa respuesta de la pelirroja enmudeció a Katie a quien la sorprendió en la forma que se lo había dicho antes de cerrar muy enfurecida el casillero. Para mí no era mucha sorpresa, yo ya me esperaba ese cambio en ella, sé que en su interior ahora predomina la furia y la frialdad. Me gustaría saber qué va a hacer Naomi para luchar contra eso.

-¿Qué le hiciste para que esté así hoy? –Katie viene al vuelo a atacarme.

-Nada que ella no quisiera –le doy una respuesta no muy clara que la deja confusa. Por unos segundos concentro mi mirada en Emily quien se iba alejando y le echo una mirada a su cuerpo. Katie seguía a mi lado tratando de procesar información.

-Deja de follar a mi hermana con tus- ¡Oh Dios mío! –sonrío malévolamente al ver que Katie había descubierto lo que había pasado entre su hermana y yo -¡Por favor dime que ustedes no follaron anoche! –ella me mira seriamente y yo simplemente la miro y no le respondo.

-¿Cómo- Por qué- -puedo ver en Katie millones de preguntas pasando por su mente y yo sólo sonrío esperando a que hablara de una buena vez. Ella suspira y después me mira otra vez –tú sabes que ella no la va a dejar por ti ¿No? –la gemela me dice como si fuera algo obvio. Realmente no me esperaba que me dijera eso, creí que me iba a preguntar cómo fue que terminamos así… o cosas por el estilo. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció y miré hacia otras personas que estaban caminando por el pasillo tratando de ignorar a Katie.

-¿Quién dijo que yo quería que la dejara para que estemos juntas?

-Elizabeth… puedo ver la manera en que la miras… ni siquiera a Cook ni a Freddie… los miraste así -Katie me sigue mirando fijamente con su mano en la cadera, esa postura que indica que no le tome el pelo.

-No es ningún asunto tuyo –le respondo secamente y la miro intensamente diciéndole que no se meta.

-Lo único que quiero es que no te hagas esperanzas –ella me dice después de haber suspirado al ver que yo no le daba lugar en esta situación.

-¿Esperanzas de qué? Yo no busco nada Katie… el amor sólo te destruye… soy feliz sin él –le respondo con una sonrisa para convencerla y me retiro para ir hacia mis clases. Es cómico saber que tuve a todos a mis pies pero yo no quise a ninguno para tenerlo como pareja de toda la vida, y ahora cuando focalizo mi atención en alguien… esa persona no tiene interés. No me banco eso. Siempre logré atrapar la atención en cualquier persona, sea quien sea, excepto Emily. Nunca creí en el amor único, excepcional, perfecto. Pero la manera en que Emily amaba a Naomi era envidiable y eso hizo que tuviera curiosidad en cómo se debe sentir amar tanto a alguien y que esa persona te ame de igual forma. Pero como siempre sostuve, el amor sólo te jode. Naomi la engañó y eso marcó por siempre a Emily, y creo que eso va a hacer que nunca más se tire de cabeza en alguna relación, ni de oportunidad a otra persona para que le demuestre que puede confiar en ella.

* * *

**NAOMI POV**

Desde que llegué al colegio no paré de buscarla. Necesitaba verla, ver que ella estaba bien y saber con quién pasó la noche. Cualquiera podría notar mis ojeras y que estuve llorando toda la noche con el estado en que me encontraba, pero no me importaba. Lo único que pensaba era encontrar a mi Emily. Si es que todavía seguía siendo mía. Por ahí veo un flash rojo pasando por el pasillo y sin dudarlo corro para detenerla.

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche? –fue lo primero que le pregunté al tomarla del brazo para que me mirara. Pude notar que ella pasó casi toda la noche despierta por su cara. No quiero pensar en qué habrá hecho.

-Estoy llegando tarde –ella me dice aún sin mirarme a la cara. Necesito que me mire, necesito mirar otra vez esos ojos chocolates. La necesito.

-Ems-

-Me emborraché y drogué… estuve a punto de follarme a una chica... ¿Mandy era su nombre? mmm no recuerdo, pero Effy me quitó de ahí y me llevó a su casa ¿Contenta ahora? –ella me responde y por primera vez me mira a los ojos. Nunca creí que me iba a doler tanto. Ya no estaba esa Emily cariñosa, amable, contenedora, sonriente y adorable. Lo único que podía ver era frialdad y bronca. Y yo era la responsable de esto, yo hice que se convirtiera en esto. No sabía qué era lo que más me dolía, si era la respuesta o su mirada. Tanto una como la otra, hizo que mi estómago se encogiera. Estuvo a punto de follarse a una chica cualquiera. ¿Debería agradecer a Effy por evitarlo y cuidarla? Dudo que ella lo haya hecho sin otras intenciones. No puedo evitar pensar que ella haya podido tomar ventaja del estado en que podría haber estado Emily. Quise decirle algo pero antes de que pudiera, Emily entró al aula. Sentía inmensas ganas de llorar y de ir a golpear a Elizabeth Stonem para advertirle que no se meta con MI novia, en NUESTRA relación.

* * *

**EMILY POV**

No se para qué vine a clases si no podía concentrarme. Sentía los ojos de Naomi clavados en mí y los ojos de Effy mirándome fijamente. Esto me estaba poniendo histérica. De reojo miraba cómo Naomi tenía sus ojos llorosos, sabía que se contenía las ganas de estallar en lágrimas. Verla así hacía doler mi pecho, pero después la bronca otra vez crecía y quería que sintiera más todavía. Quería que de verdad se arrepintiera de lo que hizo, que sepa qué es lo que se siente al saber que estuve con otra persona. Sé que ella sospecha que algo sucedió con Effy, por eso Naomi no deja de mirarnos. Effy, solamente me miraba a mí, una mirada extraña. No sé qué es lo que busca de mí ahora. Creí que una vez que haya logrado tener sexo conmigo iba a dejar de tener interés en mí, pero sigue mirándome como siempre o tal vez peor. En un momento Effy se levanta y se retira sin decirle algo al profesor, siempre manteniendo su mirada en mí. No sé por qué echo un vistazo en cómo estaba vestida mientras ella se acercaba hacia la puerta. Giro mi cabeza para evitar la conexión con ella y veo que Katie me mira con cara de asesina. Genial. Otra más en la lista. Me cansé de la situación, por lo que junto mis cosas y voy al baño diciendo que estoy descompuesta.

Cuando entro al baño, veo a Effy apoyada en el lavabo con sus brazos cruzados y sonriente. ¿Me estaba esperando?

-¿Por qué me mirabas así? –le pregunto malhumorada.

-¿Así cómo? –ella me desafía y eso no ayuda para que me tranquilice. Effy vuelve a mirarme de arriba hacia abajo y veo que sus ojos azules se oscurecieron.

-Así –le respondo y ella vuelve a sonreírme y se acerca hacia a mí para besarme pasionalmente.

-Quería atrapar tu atención –ella interrumpe el beso y me habla muy cerca de mi boca. Sé que esto está mal, pero no puedo dejar de mirar sus labios y querer volver a besarla –Y parece que lo logré –ella dice y sonríe. La tomo del cuello fuertemente y la llevo contra el lavabo para acorralarla ahí y besarla furiosamente. Si ella quiere sexo, va a tener sexo. Agradezco que ella siempre decida vestirse simple, llevo mis manos debajo de su remera y bajo sus medias de red junto con sus bragas e inmediatamente trazo círculos en su clítoris. Cuando escucho un leve gemido de Effy, le muerdo su labio inferior casi haciéndolo sangrar. Ella no se niega en tomar mi furia, simplemente deja que haga lo que quiera con ella. Effy deja que yo esté en control. Comienzo a succionar en su cuello y a morderlo mientras la penetro con dos de mis dedos. Me siento mal por usarla como descarga de lo que me está pasando, pero ella tampoco hace algo para impedirlo, al contrario me incentiva aún más. No sé por qué lo hace. Sé que ella sólo quiere tener relaciones, pero no sé por qué conmigo. Entre tantos hombres que tiene me elige a mí. ¿Por qué? Ella ama las cosas prohibidas. ¿Será que encuentra excitante la posibilidad de que Naomi nos pueda encontrar ahora mismo? Naomi. Siento una presión en mi pecho al pensar en ella. Una vez que siento que las uñas de Effy se clavaron en mi espalda mientras ella llega a su clímax, espero unos segundos y enseguida me alejo de ella. Esto debe parar ahora mismo.

-Esto no puede ocurrir más –le digo mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras ella trata de tranquilizar su respiración.

-Ella ya lo sabe Em –Effy me contesta y odio encontrar muy sexy la forma en que dice mi sobrenombre.

-No me importa… esto se terminó –le digo firmemente y ella me mira de igual forma, aunque no puedo descifrar lo que ella piensa –tienes que dejar de jugar conmigo –le digo y noto algo raro en su mirada. Ella simplemente me mira, sin decir nada, sin sonreírme como creí que iba a hacer, ese azul mostraba algo de… ¿Decepción? No sé por qué sentí pena y quería acercarme a ella. No era justo lo que hacía con ella ni lo que hacía con Naomi. No sé qué estoy haciendo conmigo misma. Mi mente está muy jodida ahora mismo. Observo cómo Ella se acomoda la ropa, el cabello y se retira silenciosamente. Hay veces que el silencio lo dice todo, pero esta vez no sabía qué significaba. Me dirigí hacia el lavabo para refrescar mi cara. Cerré los ojos y apoyé mis manos en el lavabo. Tengo que aclarar mi cabeza de una vez por todas.

* * *

**NAOMI POV**

Cuando veo que Effy y Emily se retiraron del aula, no puedo resistir y comienzo a levantarme para seguirlas. Necesito saber qué iban a hacer, necesito hacerle ver a Effy que yo no comparto a mi novia. Iba a caminar para irme cuando el profesor me detuvo y me pidió que regresara y diera mi punto de vista según un autor que estábamos estudiando. Le dije que necesitaba ir al baño pero él siguió insistiendo, así que decidí hablar rápido así podía irme.

-Emily está pasando mucho tiempo con Effy –escucho a Freddie mientras guardo mis cosas para salir del aula.

-Sí… y no me gusta ni un poco –le digo honestamente. Todos pueden ver que Emily pasa más tiempo con ella que conmigo. Sé que yo permití esto y que es por mi culpa todo lo que está sucediendo ahora, pero necesito que esto pare, que termine ahora mismo.

-Creo que Emily atrapó completamente la atención de Effy –Freddie continúa hablando y al decirme esto me detengo y lo miro –la veo distinta –él me dice y sé que lo que me quiere decir es que Effy no busca sólo sexo con Emily, que quiere algo más y esto hace que la desesperación por perder a mi novia aumente cada vez más. Ni siquiera me despedí de Freddie, tomé las cosas y salí caminando rápidamente en busca de ellas. No voy a dejar que Elizabeth Stonem robe lo que es mío. Mientras Emily no decida romper conmigo, no voy a rendirme en nuestra relación.

Caminando y girando la cabeza a todas partes, veo que Elizabeth sale del baño y comienza a caminar para retirarse del colegio. Siento que la mezcla de furia, dolor y celos se combinan y me impulsan a dirigirme a ella y estamparla contra la pared muy bruscamente.

-Quiero que te alejes de mi novia –le advierto haciendo hincapié en cada palabra, mirándola a los ojos y agarrándola del cuello manteniéndola contra la pared. Ella simplemente me sonríe desafiándome.

-¿Insegura de que te la pueda roba Campbell? –Effy dice como puede mientras yo presiono cada vez más mi mano en su cuello.

-Tú destruyes todo lo que tocas… pero yo no voy a permitir que destruyas nuestra relación ¿Entiendes Stonem? –le digo casi gritando sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos –nosotras somos especiales –le hago saber que nada ni nadie puede interferir en nuestro noviazgo. Las dos nos amamos y por más que la una o la otra joda las cosas, siempre vamos a permanecer juntas.

-Nada dura para siempre –sé que su respuesta es que no va a darse por vencida y va a seguir insistiendo. Iba a pegarle cuando-

-¡Naomi! –la voz de Emily hace que interrumpa toda concentración en lo que estaba haciendo. Perfecto. Ahora que Emily me encontró a punto de pegarle a Effy va a odiarme más todavía, se va a alejar aun más -¿Qué mierda te sucede? –Emily corre para separarme de Elizabeth y enseguida chequea cómo está su cuello y veo la manera dulce en que lo hace. Siento mis ojos humedecerse al darme cuenta que tal vez nunca voy a conseguir que Emily vuelva a tratarme de esa forma, y es horrible. Duele muchísimo.

-Yo-yo sólo… -trato de explicarle por qué me comporté de esta forma pero no puedo hablar. Siento tantas cosas por dentro que me impiden hablarle y decirle por qué actué así.

-¿No crees que es suficiente Naomi? Primero me engañas y luego…¿Vas ahorcando a las personas que están cerca de mí? –Emily concentra su mirada en mí y puedo ver en esos ojos chocolates la gran decepción que siente por mí, mientras niega con su cabeza. ¿Puede ser esto posible? ¿Querer arreglar las cosas y cada vez que intentas algo terminas empeorando todo? Iba a hablar cuando veo que mi novia toma a Effy de la mano para irse juntas.

-¡Em- Emily! –grito desesperadamente tratando de impedir que se fuera. Pero como siempre, fue un intento en vano. Rompo en llanto mientras me apoyo contra la pared y me acurruco en mí misma. No puedo soportar más esto. No puedo.

-Vámonos –escucho una voz ronca que se acerca a mí. Levanto mi cabeza para encontrarme con Katie quien me mira tristemente. Estira su mano para ayudarme a levantarme y antes de irnos, me abraza fuertemente. Siento mi corazón resquebrajarse al darme cuenta que es la gemela de mi novia, que tiene la misma altura, color de cabello… cierro los ojos por un momento y dejo imaginarme que es Emily a quien abrazo.

Necesito tenerla de nuevo conmigo.

* * *

**Bastante difícil de escribir este capítulo. No sé si les habrá gustado... haganmelo saber pleaseee :) buen domingo!**


	17. What Am I Supposed To Do?

**naomily4ever :** jajja es cierto.. todavia sigo pensando como resolver este triangulo :p besoo!

**Palta7:** jajajajaj bueno, capaz q tengas q sufrir mas xd nose... todavia no tengo idea cómo seguir con esto xd gracias por comentaar! un beso :)

**holip:** así que te enganchaste con la historia? jajaja me alegro ;) me halagas diciendo eso :$ pero muchas gracias! :) un besoo

**S:** me alegra saber que te gusta la historia :) nose si te gustará esto de Effy/Emily, siempre quise escribir algo de ellas asi que me anime a hacerlo.. un besoo! :)

**emfy:** Heyy! no hay draaama, por lo menos comentaste.. mas vale tarde que nunca no? ;) Crees que estaría bueno un Naomi/Katie? mmmm me dejaste pensando, espero que hayas pasado genial esas vacaciones sorpresa... un besooo! :)

**flavia**: aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo... espero que te guste.. gracias por comentar y perdon por la demoraa! :) besoo!

**SoDamnBeautiful1:** asi que aquí tengo otra que apoya Effily? jajaja mejor! :D me alegra saber q no soy la única a quien le gusta esta pareja xd gracias por comentaar beso :)

**isawalls:** esa es la onda no? dejar con intriga y querer más... me alegra saber que lo estoy logrando :D de verdad que me esfuerzo mucho por mejorar en la escritura... es que cada vez que leo otras historias y veo lo excelentes que son... trato de mejorar en lo mío jaja y gracias.. me halagas totalmente :) un beso!

**Sara:** para serte sincera, no se cómo va a terminar la historia jajaj pero me pone muy contenta saber que disfrutas leyéndola... y coincido acerca de la pasión que hay entre ellas dos... trato de hacerlo ver de ese modo, porq me encantan gracias por comentar.. un beso =)

**Perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar! es que con la universidad, que tengo horarios espantosos y mucho que hacer... y tratando de pensar y escribir nuevas historias... es demasiado para mi jajajaj porque trato de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda... y obvio, agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios =) un beso enorme gentee! espero que disfruten este capitulo ;)**

* * *

EFFY POV

Dejé que Emily nos guiara por el camino. No tenía ni idea a dónde quería ir. Tampoco me importaba demasiado saberlo. Me sorprendió ver que la pelirroja había tomado el camino hacia mi casa. Como siempre, no dije nada y simplemente seguí caminando.

Entramos y lo primero que ella hizo fue llevarme hacia el baño.

-Déjame mirar tu cuello –Emily me dijo muy seria mientras yo me apoyaba sobre el lavabo. Fue lo único que había dicho después de haber abandonado el colegio. Lentamente estiré mi cuello hacia atrás para que ella lo pudiera observar y cerré los ojos al sentir sus dedos tocándome suavemente y su respiración en mi piel. Sin darme cuenta sonreí ampliamente. Se sentía muy bien, más que bien… la delicadeza con la cual me cuidaba Emily producía sensaciones extrañas en mi estómago. Sé que ella no es la única persona que se preocupó por mí, Freddie, Cook, incluso JJ lo hicieron también. Pero hay algo… hay algo en ella que… me atrapa y no puedo resistir. Cuando estoy cerca de ella siento que no tengo control, algo que nunca me había pasado en toda mi vida. Siempre fui yo la que poseía control en las personas y relaciones… pero con Emily… simplemente no puedo. Y eso me da miedo. Me aterra. Pero a la vez me gusta y trato de afrontarlo.

-Apenas tienes marcado –Emily concluye sin dejar de pasar sus dedos sobre mi cuello –tal vez con una crema… pueda hacer que se vaya lo rojizo –dijo antes de alejarse de mí y hacer el ademán de buscar alguna crema, pero antes de que se alejara totalmente la tomé del brazo y la volví a acercar hacia a mí. La miré a los ojos por un instante y sé que su mente está concentrada en otra cosa y que yo no atraigo toda su atención más que momentáneamente. Pero no me importa, quiero besarla de todas formas. La tomo de la cintura y lentamente me acerco para besarla. Siento a Emily tensarse, por lo que la atraigo más a mí agarrándola un poco más firme de la cintura y apretando un poco su remera. Cuando Emily comienza a reaccionar, enseguida intensifico el beso y mis manos impulsivamente se dirigen debajo de su remera rondando por su espalda. Nunca deseé tanto a alguien como a ella. Siempre creí que el amor de mi vida había sido Freddie, pero después de haber estado con Emily anoche… supe que nunca había sentido tantas cosas por alguien.

Me dejé llevar en la intensidad del beso y sentí que necesitaba sentirla aun más, por lo que tomé su remera y empecé a tirar hacia arriba para sacársela, pero Emily detuvo mis manos y rompió el beso. En su mirada se podía notar que su confusión se había profundizado.

-Effy-

-Entiendo –simplemente le dije y Emily suspiró. Yo sabía que aun tenía a Naomi en su cabeza, que todavía estaba triste por todo lo que había ocurrido y que tenía millones de cosas en su cabeza y no sabía qué hacer. Yo sé todo, sé qué es lo que siente.

Emily suspiró nuevamente y fue la primera en salir del baño para luego ir hacia mi dormitorio. Ni bien entramos, ella se tiró sobre mi cama y se aferró a una de mis almohadas.

-¿Podemos acostarnos por un rato? –ella me preguntó con su voz frágil y enseguida me uní a ella. Me recosté al lado de ella mirando su cuerpo hasta que Emily giró para acurrucarse a mí. Puedo decir que me estoy acostumbrando estar de esta forma con ella, Emily aferrada a mí, su rostro escondido en mi cuello y yo acariciando suavemente su cabello. A pesar de que no hablamos demasiado, me da paz y no me siento sola. Aunque sé que ella sólo está aquí conmigo porque no tiene en dónde estar y no quiere volver a la casa de Naomi. Pero no importa, puedo disfrutar este momento como si ella de verdad quisiera estar conmigo.

Antes de que la pelirroja se durmiera, sentí que su brazo que estaba sobre mi estómago apretar un poco más hacia ella. Yo esperé unos minutos más hasta que me di por vencida y la rodeé con los míos para luego dormirme profundamente y sonriendo.

* * *

NAOMI POV

Katie me acompañó hasta mi casa y para mi sorpresa, se sentó conmigo en el sofá abrazándome mientras yo me descargaba llorando. Después de todo, Katie fucking Fitch no es tan mala como yo creía.

-¿Ahora me puedes explicar qué fue lo que ocurrió entre ustedes Campbell? Porque para que Emily te ignore todo el tiempo... tú debiste hacer algo bastante jodido –la gemela de mi novia (creo que lo sigue siendo) me dice y ahí fue cuando tuve miedo de que cuando le dijera ella me estampara contra una pared. No tenía miedo por el hecho de que me pegara, definitivamente me lo merecía, pero lo que realmente necesitaba en este momento era a alguien con quién descargarme y aferrarme. Necesitaba algo de contención, aunque no fuera justo.

-Me follé a la chica muerta –le digo tratando de no volver a estallar en lágrimas y siento cómo Katie se aleja de mí para mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué? Oh Dios Campbell… dime-dime que no lo hiciste –Katie reaccionó llevándose las dos manos a su cara tratando de procesar todo. Al ver que yo simplemente comencé a llorar de nuevo ella se levantó –¡Tú- tú estúpida perra!¡Sabes lo que acabas de hacer a mi hermana! Ella lo único que hizo fue amarte Naomi… y ¿Tú lo único que puedes hacer es engañarla? –puedo sentir su odio en su mirada al decirme todo esto.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Me-me sentía atrapada y-

-Tú-maldita estúpida- Katie seguía diciéndome y luego cuando vio que no paraba de temblar mientras lloraba, pude sentir que se había sentado nuevamente al lado mío y sus brazos me invitaban a apoyarme sobre ella.

-¡No sé qué hacer para volver a tenerla Katie! Ya no sé qué hacer… -digo entre sollozos mientras me aferro en su remera y siento su suspiro.

-Yo tampoco sé… no creo que Emily pueda perdonarte otra vez Naomi –ella me dijo sinceramente y esas palabras rompieron los últimos pedazos que aun existían de mi corazón, que tenían la esperanza de volver a ser feliz junto a ella. Pero Katie tenía razón. Emily me perdonó muchísimas cosas, pero mi infidelidad rompió totalmente su confianza que ella tenía en mí… y una vez que se rompe esa confianza… no hay forma de volver a tenerla de la misma forma.

...

..

.

Después de estar un par de horas en ese sofá, Katie se fue de mi casa y yo quedé sola. Me sentí inmensamente chiquita en este lugar. Sentía como el silencio me envolvía y me torturaba de una forma insoportable, me desesperaba. Es cómico ¿No? Años atrás, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por vivir sola, amaba el silencio y la soledad. Eso era lo que realmente quería. Pero después de haber vivido con Emily, cada parte de esta casa tiene grabada sus risas, millones de recuerdos y ahora sin ella todo es frío. Se siente vacía. No basta con acurrucarme en mí misma. Necesito a mi Emily.

Para no continuar con torturándome con esta soledad, busqué lo último que me quedaba de MDMA que me había quedado. Por lo menos si tomaba eso, podría animarme algo. Debería hacerlo. Así que una vez que lo había consumido, busqué una botella de vodka y me senté frente al televisor para ver algo. No importaba qué, necesitaba que hiciera algún ruido para hacerme sentir menos sola.

Creo que estuve horas tildada frente al televisor, mirando y a la vez viendo nada. Estaba fuera de mí misma y eso era lo que necesitaba en este momento. Cuando estaba por tomar lo que quedaba de la botella de vodka, siento que alguien golpea la puerta. 'Emily', fue lo primero que pensé y tanto yo como mi corazón, saltamos y como pude caminé rápidamente hacia la puerta para abrirla y rencontrarme con el amor de mi vida.

-¡Naomi cariño!

_Gina._

-¿Naomi? ¿Te encuentras bien querida? Te ves… como mierda –mi madre me saluda mientras me abraza fuertemente. 'Emily', mi mente repetía. No era Emily. ¿Por qué se me podría ocurrir que ella iba a volver a casa? Qué estúpida que soy a veces. Dejo caer la botella de bebida al decepcionarme al ver a mi madre en vez a mi pelirroja.

-¡Naomi! –Gina me corre unos pasos al escuchar el ruido de la botella al romperse. Puedo ver el shock de mi madre al verme en este estado. Ella nunca me había visto así -¿Cariño qué te sucede? Me estás asustando –Gina continúa hablándome mientras cierra la puerta, dejando sus bolsos por ahí y me lleva hacia el sofá para abrazarme y besarme varias veces mi cabeza. Yo lo único que hago es llorar pero silenciosamente. Mi madre, al ver que yo no iba a responder, se quedó callada por primera vez en años sosteniéndome en sus brazos por varios minutos hasta que me alejó de ella para mirarme a los ojos. Sé que ella pudo notar que mi estado se relacionaba con Emily, aunque no supiera qué había ocurrido, ella podía adivinar con qué se relacionaba mi tristeza.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas cariño? –Gina me pregunta dulcemente acariciándome mis mejillas con sus manos tratando de aliviar un poco mi dolor. Mis labios temblaban cada vez que quería decir algo, pero nunca salía nada de ellos. No podía hablar.

-Emily

Fue lo único que mis labios pudieron pronunciar.

...

..

.

* * *

EFFY POV

Me llevé una sorpresa cuando mis ojos se abrieron. Podía jurar que la posición en la que nos habíamos dormido era Emily aferrada a mí, pero parece que optamos por cambiar un poco y ahora me encuentro yo aferrada a ella. Parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz que había en la habitación y luego concentro mi atención en la pequeña pelirroja que tenía a mi lado. Sonrío al escuchar un leve sonido que escapa por su boca. Es muy adorable. Continúo admirando su belleza por unos segundos y luego me atrevo a dejar que mi mano recorra su cuerpo. Lentamente mi mano corre unos mechones de cabello que tapaban su rostro y luego baja por su hombro, brazo, vuelve a subir para pasar en medio de sus pechos y llegar a su estómago. Me detengo ahí. Puedo sentir mis propias pupilas dilatarse al pensar lo que tengo ganas de hacer ahora mismo y lo hago. Dejo que mis manos tentativamente toquen su piel y vaya subiendo cada vez más mientras me voy colocando arriba de ella dejando besos mariposas en su cuello. Y es inevitable, cada vez quiero más y más. Cuando siento que su respiración ha cambiado, profundizo los besos sobre su cuello y tomo uno de sus pechos firmemente.

-Eff-

-Shhh –fue lo único que dije para callar su voz ronca y la besé apasionadamente. Tal vez antes no quería, pero ahora ella no me puede negar que no tiene ganas, su voz la delata. Cuando siento a Emily reaccionar con la misma intensidad en el beso, me acomodo entre sus piernas y mis manos van hacia el extremo de su remera para quitársela. Paso seguido, le quito los jeans y vuelvo a retomar los besos sin darle tiempo a hacer alguna queja ni nada. La quiero ahora. Puedo ver que ella cierra los ojos y lo más probable es que lo haga para irse de la realidad y no pensar en quién le está haciendo sentir así, sino dejarse llevar por las sensaciones y nada más. Aunque sé esto, sigo con mis acciones y aprovecho para desnudarla completamente. Tomo mi tiempo para saborear la piel de sus pechos con mi boca, descubrir cada punto que la hace temblar con solamente tocarla y dejo mis manos rozar su ingle lentamente, aproximándome cada vez más en donde ella me desea. Me detengo por un instante y tomo su rostro con una de mis manos indicándole que abra los ojos para mirarme. Y cuando sus ojos chocolate se funden con los míos, mi mano se sumerge en su humedad produciendo un temblor en toda mi columna vertebral. Trato de controlar mi deseo de follarla rápida y fuertemente y hacerle gritar mi nombre en cuestión de segundos, y decido hacerlo lentamente, que pueda sentir cada roce que hago, cada movimiento, cada beso, todo. Cada vez que Emily aumenta la velocidad de sus caderas para tener más fricción con mis dedos, me detengo y sonrío al escuchar 'joder' salir de su boca. Este momento es el único en el cual me siento en control y Emily totalmente dependiendo de mí. Cada gemido que hace cuando golpeo un punto especial dentro de ella hace que mi propia humedad incremente.

-Effy –por primera vez Emily gime mi nombre en mi oreja logrando que yo misma suelte un leve gemido. Escondo mi rostro en su cuello para ocultar mi reacción de debilidad y muerdo fuertemente la piel que hay entre su cuello y hombro. Siento sus uñas clavar en mi espalda y su cuerpo gritar por más pero sigo manteniendo mi ritmo hasta sentir que sus pequeñas convulsiones empiezan a aparecer –necesito más –Emily me pide y le doy lo que ella quería. Incremento mi velocidad y me dejo inundar de los sonidos que la pelirroja hace en mi oído hasta que finalmente llega a su clímax. Podría jurar que nunca me cansaría de hacerla sentir así durante toda mi vida. Nunca podría cansarme de verla explotar de placer, más sabiendo que es por mí, que yo soy la causa por la que tiembla descontroladamente.

…

..

.

Estuvimos un largo tiempo en mi cama solamente acariciando nuestros cuerpos. Ella mirando hacia el techo de mi habitación, seguramente pensando en Naomi y yo grabándome cada curva de su cuerpo en mi mente y observando cómo su pecho subía y bajaba con su respiración.

-Necesito caminar –ella dijo de la nada. Pude notar que su estado de ánimo había cambiado. Yo simplemente alejé mi mano de su cuerpo y giré hacia mi otro lado para que ella no pudiera verme. No me quejé ni nada, simplemente le di su espacio, cerré los ojos mientras escuchaba los movimientos que hacía mientras ella se vestía.

-¿No me quieres acompañar? –su voz hizo que abriera mis ojos y sentí un revoltijo en mi estómago. Giro en mi cama para mirarla y estudiar su rostro.

-Si tú quieres –le respondo mirándola y ella me sonríe. Fue lo suficiente para levantarme y vestirme lo más rápido que pude, para salir a caminar un rato.

Me llamó la atención que tomáramos el camino hacia el club de Thomas, en el cual se había suicidado Sophia, pero no dije nada. Simplemente la tomé de la mano y sentí la suya apretar la mía. Primero fuimos a la heladería que había enfrente y compramos un pote de helado, luego Emily comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el club.

Entramos.

Emily continuó hasta unas escaleras y comenzó a subir mientras yo miraba todo dejando que vagas imágenes de esa noche volvieran a mi mente. Pude comprender que Emily hacía lo mismo al frenarse en aquella esquina de las escaleras en donde Sophia se había tirado. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que la pelirroja todavía no podía dejar ir lo ocurrido. Todavía no podía superarlo y la estaba dañando cada vez más. Mientras ella miraba hacia abajo en el punto en donde el cuerpo de Sophia se había estrellado, yo me acerqué por detrás y la abracé, colocando mi mentón en su hombro.

-Vamos –le susurré al oído y luego la tomé de la mano para guiarla a continuar las escaleras. Abrí una puerta que había al final y me sorprendí al ver una enorme terraza. Miré hacia el cielo sintiendo el viento que cada vez era más fuerte y vi que se estaba nublando. Probablemente iba a llover en cualquier momento. Bajé mi mirada para buscar a Emily, y la encontré parada sobre el final del tapial de la terraza. Sentí miedo por lo que podría llegar hacer, pero enseguida me aproximé para ver qué era lo que se le estaba cruzando por la mente. Pude ver su rostro mirando hacia el precipicio, cerrando de vez en cuando los ojos al sentir el viento. Ella quería sentir. Emily quería sentir algo, buscar alguna señal o respuesta ante todo esto. Quería volver a sentirse como antes. Feliz. Y yo la entendía.

-Todo es tan frágil –pude escuchar que su voz se estaba ahogando y cuán profundo era su dolor -Podría estar muerta en un segundo –dijo mirando hacia el precipicio. Enseguida me coloqué a su lado y tomé su mano. Emily miró nuestras manos entrelazadas y luego levantó su mirada hacia a mí, y le sonreí. Cerré los ojos sintiendo cómo el viento chocaba contra mi cara y levanté mis brazos estirándolos. Le hice saber que no tenía miedo a nada, que si ella decidía tirarse allí en ese momento se iba a caer conmigo. No la iba a dejar sola. Estuvimos así unos segundos y luego sentí su propio brazo bajar el mío. Bajé de allí y me senté con ella. Emily enseguida dejó caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro y yo simplemente me quedé así, rodeándola con un brazo por detrás, sujetándola firmemente mientras ella comenzaba a llorar.

…

..

.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, hice té para las dos al ver que Emily estaba temblando de frío y serví un par de galletas para comer. Nos sentamos las dos en la mesa y ninguna de las dos decía nada.

-¿En qué piensas? –Emily me preguntó al ver que miraba fijamente mi taza.

-Rojo –le digo refiriéndome al té –como tu cabello - sonrío tímidamente al confesar esto y Emily suelta una risilla de una manera muy tierna.

-¿Elizabeth Stonem cursi? No sabía esa parte tuya –Emily me dijo sonriéndome gozando que ella tenía todo el poder de hacerme sentir avergonzada, provocando que por primera vez en mi vida me sonroje.

-¿Estás ruborizada? –Emily pregunta con su boca abierta mostrando sorpresa ante lo que veía y le tiro un par de galletas para que dejara de avergonzarme aún más.

-Tonta

Dormimos abrazadas. Nunca dormí tan pacíficamente como aquella noche.

…

..

.

EMILY POV:

Me desperté con el cuerpo de Effy casi totalmente arriba de mí. No era que me molestaba, si ella no pesa casi nada, se sentía bien y a la vez raro. Yo estaba acostumbrada a despertarme siempre sobre Naomi, pero con Effy es todo al revés. Recuerdo todo lo acontecido en el día de ayer y siento que debo agradecerle de alguna forma a Effy. No sé qué haría sin su compañía. Aún no puedo descifrar qué es lo que tenemos, ni qué es lo que significa para ella, pero ante todo valoro muchísimo su presencia y amistad. Antes de levantarme, miro por unos segundos su rostro y no puedo no pensar que ella realmente es hermosa. Effy tiene las cejas más gruesas que Naomi, su nariz es más alargada y delgada y sus labios mucho más finos. Sus ojos… sus ojos son más oscuros, a veces grisáceos, otras veces un azul eléctrico…

_Aaaghhh._ ¿Por qué sigo comparándola con ella? Son personas completamente distintas Emily. Ni siquiera pueden ser comparadas. Sacudo mi cabeza y lentamente trato de librarme de su cuerpo para bajar y hacer el desayuno.

Cuando estaba por terminar de hacerlo, pude escuchar que Effy estaba bajando por las escaleras.

-Buen día –saludo mientras acomodo la mesa para desayunar.

-No tenías por qué hacer el desayuno –ella dijo pero aún se podía evidenciar su sonrisa.

-Quería agradecerte de alguna forma por lo de ayer –le digo honestamente y ella simplemente camina hacia a mí y besa mi mejilla delicadamente.

-No hay nada que agradecer –Effy me mira con esos luceros azules y no sé por qué siento algo de nervios –bueno, es hora del desayuno ¿No?

-Definitivamente –le respondo y nos sentamos en la mesa.

Después de una hora, nos bañamos y cambiamos para ir al Colegio. Nuevamente ella me prestó sus ropas. Sinceramente, no me quedaba nada mal, reflejaba mucho el estilo de Effy. Seguí observando cómo encajaba lo que llevaba puesto en mi cuerpo mientras veo que Effy acercarse por detrás lentamente.

-Mejor vámonos antes de que lleguemos tarde a la clase de Kieran –le respondo girando para mirarla y ella hace lo de siempre. Sonreír y asentir.

Durante todo el camino fuimos en silencio, sin decir absolutamente nada. Me estaba acostumbrando a esta forma de estar. No era ni incómoda ni nada, era algo relajante. Con Effy aprendí que las acciones tienen más significados que las palabras. Y es la verdad.

Estábamos acercándonos hacia la entrada del lugar cuando veo a lo lejos a Naomi corriendo hacia nuestra dirección. Al mismo tiempo siento la mano de Effy tomar la mía fuertemente. No supe cómo interpretarlo, si era una forma de hacerme saber que ella estaba conmigo o que ella no quería que terminara cediendo con Naomi. Tampoco lo sabré.

-¡Ems! ¡Emily! –traté de ignorar su voz mientras seguía caminando con Effy de la mano, hasta que Naomi me recogió del brazo para detenerme.

-Ems…

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –le pregunto tratando de mantener mi postura de frialdad ante ella. Sentí doler mi pecho al ver que esos ojos que tanto amaba, ese celeste transparente estaba tan apagado y reflejaba dolor… y como siempre… miedo.

-Por favor Ems… hablemos-dame cinco minutos-

-No lo sé –le respondo al sentir que Effy comenzaba a tirar de mi mano para seguir caminando, pero no podía evadir esa mirada suplicante de la rubia.

-Por favor –ella volvió a suplicar y dudé. Me quedé paralizada sin saber qué hacer, todavía sentía bronca, odio, dolor, pero no podía apartar el cariño que todavía sentía por ella. Pero no sabía qué hacer. Miré hacia la dirección de Effy, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta en sus ojos, pero ella simplemente me sonrió ampliamente y liberó mi mano para comenzar a caminar sola hacia adentro.

* * *

**Y? Qué piensan? :D revieww? :$ un beso a todos y buen fin de semanaa!**


	18. Wrapped In Your Arms I'm Home

**naomily4ever:** es entendible... yo tampoco sabría que hacer en una situación así :S gracias por comentar! un besoo!

**S**: sí, coincido contigo en eso... es feo ver que cuando uno siente algo por alguien, esa persona está en otra o está confundida :S gracias por comentar! un besoo :)

**SoDamnBeautiful1:** jajaja me alegra saber que no soy la unica que veo a Effy/Emily hot :D más en este capitulo ;) gracias por comentar,, un besoo :)

**Palta7:** veo que te tengo algo confundida o rarita eh? jajaja por lo que leí sos más partidaria de Naomily no? pero... te gusta la historia? te gusta ver sufrir a Naomi.. que malaa jajajja gracias por comentar,, un beso ;)

**holip:** veo que te está gustando la historia, antes que decías que no :P gracias por comentar,, un besoo :)

**sookieheartsbill**: Oh, hon... Hope you can understand it well... someday I'll translate all my fanfics so you'll be able to read it ;) thanks for leaving a comment! have a nice day! Hope you enjoy this chapter, kisses ;)

**AGF**: así que te gustó mi versión Effily? jajaj me alegro! :) y si, obvio que la voy a seguir.. por eso este cap es mucho mas largo :P u beso y gracias por comentar!

**Alexandra**: me halagas mucho al decirme que redacto bien jaja, me contenta saber que disfrutas leyendo esta historia.. me tardé en actualizar, pero aquí va un capítulo bastante extenso.. gracias por comentar! un beso :)

**GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS! ESO ME INCENTIVAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ;) HACIA BASTANTE QUE NO ACTUALIZABA POR ACÁ.. ASÍ QUE LES DEJO UN CAPÍTULO BASTANTE LARGO, CON MUUUUCHAS EMOCIONES, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! UN BESO A TODOS!**

* * *

EMILY POV:

Me quedé mirando cómo se alejaba Effy por unos segundos hasta que Naomi volvió a tomarme del brazo para que prestara atención en ella.

Estaba confundida. ¿Por qué Effy había reaccionado de esa manera? Ella sabe muy bien que soy bastante susceptible a cualquier cosa cuando estoy a solas con Naomi. Es que… simplemente ella me puede. Si bien ella me engañó y me destruyó por dentro, en mi interior… todavía algo siento. Aunque no se muy bien qué, pero algo siento.

Volví a mirarla y me deshice de su agarre. Al ver cómo su mirada se entristeció, suspiré pesadamente y bajé mi cabeza para mirar el suelo. Ella no puede esperar que por un par de semanas o un mes, todo quede en el pasado como si nada.

_Hay cosas… que simplemente marcan… y a veces para toda la vida._

-Ems… -su tono de voz frágil y tan bajo que casi no lo pude escuchar, hizo encoger a mi corazón. Lentamente levanté mi mirada para concentrarla en ella.

-Te extraño-

-Naomi… -la interrumpí y revoleé los ojos. Cuando estaba a punto de dar unos pasos para entrar al colegio, Naomi me detuvo nuevamente.

-Em… por favor… necesito que vuelvas a casa –esta vez Naomi se arriesgó y trató de acercarse más a mi, dejando apenas unos pocos centímetros de distancia, lo que producía que mi corazón se acelerara. No sabía si era por miedo, por nervios, o porque ya era costumbre que al tenerla así de cerca mi cuerpo reaccionara así –no puedo-no soporto estar sola…

-Pídele a Gina y Kieran que vuelvan a vivir contigo entonces –no pude controlar mi sarcasmo, eso es algo que aprendí conviviendo con ella.

-No,no… no soporto vivir sin ti Emily… no es lo mismo… nada es lo mismo… te necesito – puedo escuchar cómo su voz se hace cada vez más frágil y sus ojos están cada vez más brillosos tratando de retener las lágrimas. Siempre odié verla así, Naomi siempre fue fuerte y muy pocas veces la pude ver débil y triste y … eso siempre me mataba –Te amo Emily… sé que jodí todo.. que destruí nuestra perfecta relación, pero es que yo soy inútil… nunca supe cómo tener una relación Ems… y tú lo sabías… soy una cobarde y un desastre –me asombró ver cómo Naomi me hablaba, pude notar la sinceridad en cada palabra que decía. Hizo una pequeña pausa esperando que yo hablara, pero no lo hice, sinceramente… no sabía qué decir. ¿Qué podría responder?

-Todavía creo que podemos arreglarlo Ems… no, sé que podemos superarlo –Naomi dio un paso más y con sus manos tomó mi rostro para mirarme fijamente a los ojos. Creo que era como una forma para que yo notara que lo que decía y sentía era sincero y real, pero… la duda siempre está ¿No? Sus manos temblaban, y la proximidad que teníamos me asustaba demasiado. Soy muy vulnerable en estas situaciones y odio saber que no es muy difícil convencerme en algo.

-Por favor Emily… regresa a casa… -esta vez Naomi liberó las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo. Cerré los ojos porque no podía soportar ver esos ojos celestes claros como el agua rojos de tanto llorar. Creo que fue peor. Naomi apoyó su frente contra la mía y podía sentir su respiración a dos milímetros de la mía. Por una parte quería irme y buscar a Effy, pero en lo profundo… extrañaba esto. Extrañaba como antes solíamos ser, la felicidad que sentía y me invadía cada segundo al estar junto a ella. En tan sólo pensar en cada momento que pasamos juntas y que ahora estamos separadas, hizo que mis propias lágrimas quisieran salir –regresa a casa Ems… -ella volvió a susurrarme y pude sentir que sus manos intentaban levantar mi mentón y su respiración se acercaba cada vez más… y sabía que ella intentaba besarme.

Era mucho.

Pero todavía no estaba preparada. Era muy rápido. Todavía no estaba segura de lo que quería ni nada. Primero tenía que arreglarme a mí misma interiormente y luego intentar volver a construir lo que una vez fuimos. Así que bajé mi cabeza aún más y me alejé de ella. No pude mirarla. Al escuchar cómo Naomi estaba sollozando cada vez más fuerte, no podía mirarla en ese estado.

-Necesito… necesito tiempo –le contesté con mi voz ronca, me sequé las lágrimas con mi mano y comencé a caminar hacia el colegio.

-Voy a esperar todo el tiempo necesario Ems –escuché a Naomi gritar detrás de mi.

Entré al aula de Francés en donde compartía asiento con Effy. La miré todo el tiempo mientras caminaba para sentarme a su lado. La morena no me miró en ningún instante, simplemente mantenía su mirada congelada en el pizarrón ignorando mi llegada. Fruncí el ceño ante esto. Siempre Effy me miraba en todo momento. ¿Por qué ahora me ignoraba? Era extraño.

Me senté a su lado, saqué los libros y por unos minutos traté de focalizarme en la clase tratando de evadir lo que sucedía con ella. Pero después giré la cabeza para mirarla y Effy permanecía en ese estado. Ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra. Coloqué mi mano en su pierna como para llamar su atención, y a cambio recibí que ella se levantara, tomara sus cosas y se fuera del aula.

¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

No sé por qué, pero me dolió. Justo ahora que necesitaba su contención, sus abrazos o tan solo su presencia… Elizabeth se alejaba de mí.

-Ems! –Freddie que estaba al lado mío me llamó la atención moviendo su mano enfrente de mí haciendo que baje a la tierra.

-mmm?

-Esta noche festejo mi cumpleaños en mi cobertizo… ¿Vienes? –Freddie me preguntó sonrientemente. Mierda. Me había olvidado completamente que era su cumpleaños.

-Sí-sí claro que sí –le respondo y me sonríe nuevamente.

-¿Sabes a dónde se fue Eff? –Freddie me pregunta. Puedo darme cuenta que todavía siente cosas por ella y que había dejado a Katie nuevamente por ella. Saber que él todavía estaba pendiente de Effy… me incomodaba algo.

-No tengo idea Fred

-Oh…-Freddie me respondió algo triste y luego observo que también se levanta y recoge sus cosas –creo que la voy a ir a buscar, nos vemos esta noche Ems! –Fred me saluda y yo simplemente sonrío como saludo. 'Seguramente Elizabeth se lo va a follar por ahí', pienso. No creo que Effy sea capaz de hacerme eso, ¿No?.¿Por qué demonios pienso en eso? Ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera, ¿Verdad?.

_Agh…_

Creo que estoy pensando mucho últimamente. Hoy no es un buen día. Decido levantarme y recoger mis propias cosas e irme.

-Se puede decir _"Au revoir_" Señorita Fitch –mi profesora de francés me detiene antes de que abra la puerta para irme. Suspiro frustradamente, giro y la miro con una sonrisa falsa.

-Au revoir ma'am –le contesté y enseguida salí pero para mi sorpresa me choqué contra algo y me caí al suelo con todos los libros.

-lo siento –una voz conocida hizo que mirara hacia arriba.

Naomi.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto directamente. No entendía qué hacía parada afuera de mis clases de francés. ¿A caso ella no tenía otras clases?

-Estaba esperando a que terminaran tus clases para invitarte a almorzar –Naomi respondió con un rubor en sus mejillas mientras me ayudaba a levantarme –si es que no es mucha molestia, claro

-No lo sé Naomi –le respondo mientras me acomodo mis ropas –creo haberte pedido que me dieras espacio –le respondí. Sé que es injusto en la manera que la estoy tratando ahora mismo, pero es que estoy muy frustrada con todo y de todo. Lo único que quiero es estar sola y… tratar de calmarme.

-Es sólo un almuerzo Ems… no hablo si quieres… solamente quiero estar a tu lado –Naomi me pidió casi en un susurro y con esos ojos celestes suplicantes. ¿Cómo decir que no a ellos?

-Está bien –acepté de mala gana, pero se sintió bien al ver que por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, Naomi soltó una sonrisa.

Mientras empezamos a caminar, sentí la mano de Naomi tomar la mía y no pude evitar sobresaltarme un poco.

-Lo siento, creo que es la costumbre –Naomi se disculpó tristemente, asentí y continuamos caminando un poco más distanciadas.

Durante todo el almuerzo no cruzamos ninguna palabra, tal como ella había dicho que iba a ser. Por un lado mejor, por el otro… se sentía igual de 'incómodo' o.. raro.

Levanté mi mirada y vi a lo lejos a Effy junto a Freddie. Fred le estaba hablando y luego la abrazó. En cuestión de segundos Effy lo tomó de la mano y se fueron.

Sentí bronca y decepción. Mi estómago se había cerrado abruptamente.

-¿Estás bien Ems? Te noto un poco tensa –Naomi se preocupaba por mí mientras frotaba mi espalda, lo cual no ayudaba demasiado.

-Creo que me voy a ir –le respondo y me pongo de pie para irme a mi casa. Definitivamente no quería estar más en el colegio.

-Oh –Naomi bajó la mirada. Creo que debe estar pensando que no soporto estar junto a ella. Quisiera decirle que no era por ella, sino por mí, pero sinceramente lo único que tengo en la mente es irme -¿Te veo esta noche en lo de Freddie?

-Ehrmm.. creo que sí –le respondo brevemente antes de comenzar a caminar.

-Nos vemos Ems –Naomi me saluda y luego sigue jugando con el resto de la comida como había hecho durante todo el almuerzo.

-Adiós

* * *

NAOMI POV:

Podría decir que mi corazón estuvo un poco más feliz hoy. Estoy cada vez más convencida que dentro de poco voy a poder recuperar a Emily. Hoy casi nos besamos, ella me esquivó pero… creo que eso significa que necesita un poco de tiempo. Y yo estoy dispuesta a esperarla. Ella siempre fue la que luchó por nuestra relación hasta que yo me diera cuenta que realmente nos merecíamos una a la otra. Y ahora es mi turno de demostrarle lo mismo. Tengo que dejar de ser cobarde y demostrarle que por ella puedo cambiar y ser mejor persona. Lo voy a hacer.

Después de clases me dirijo a mi casa y desgraciadamente no está ni Gina ni Kieran. Estoy sola otra vez, lo cual me produce pánico y una tristeza interior enorme. Decidí tomar un baño y luego recostarme un poco. Como siempre, tomé una de las remeras que Emily siempre usaba y me dormí amarrada a ella. Necesitaba sentir algo que le pertenecía a mi pelirroja.

Estaba en un profundo sueño cuando escucho que alguien golpea la puerta. Semidormida me levanté y fui a abrir.

-Oh Dios! Oh Dios! Mis ojos! –me sobresalté al escuchar los gritos de Katie al verme. ¿Qué había de malo? No entendía por qué ella estaba haciendo tanto escándalo.

-¡Ya sé que soy irresistible y que es obvio que tú también quieres llevarme a tu cama Campbell pero creo haberte dicho desde el principio que a mi solamente me gustan las pollas! –Katie dice tapándose los ojos y señalando mi cuerpo. Es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que estoy completamente desnuda. Me había olvidado totalmente que me había acostado sin una remera al menos.

-¡Oh mierda! –Grito y subo para buscar algo que ponerme -¡Entra, mientras me visto! –le grito a Katie para que me esperara abajo. Tomé la primera remera que encontré, desgraciadamente era la remera blanca que tenía una foto de un cerdo, pero por lo menos era lo suficientemente larga para taparme. Cuando bajo, Katie estalla en risas al verme con esa remera, lo cual me enfurece un poco.

-¿Qué? –le pregunto en mal tono.

-Siempre supe que tenías muy mal gusto para vestirte… peo nunca podría imaginarme que podrías llegar a tener una de esas remeras –Katie se ríe y no puedo evitarlo pero le golpeo el hombro –te queda bastante bien igual –ella me dice tratando de contener la risa, pero cuando le doy una de mis miradas fulminadoras, vuelve a soltar otra carcajada.

-Ok.. ok… ¿A qué se debe tu visita Fitch? –le pregunto para cambiar de tema.

-Veo que hoy estás de mejor humor… ¿Pasó algo Campbell? –la hermana de mi pelirroja me pregunta. Se ve que soy bastante predecible.

-Casi beso a tu hermana hoy –le cuento y Katie se sorprende abriendo los ojos como dos huevos fritos y su boca en un gran 'o'.

-¡Qué pasó! ¡Cuéntame ya lezza!

-Nada… la vi hoy llegando al colegio con Effy… y le pedí que volviera a casa.. que la extrañaba –le respondo mientras me siento al lado de ella en el sofá –fui sincera, le dije lo que sentía

-Wow… nunca creí que podrías expresar tus sentimientos –Katie admite en voz alta y vuelvo a darle una de mis miradas fulminantes.

-¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! O ¿A caso lo haces frecuentemente Campbell? –Katie me pregunta levantando su ceja y, tristemente, tiene razón.

-Trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo Katiekins… ya no sé qué más hacer para recuperarla –suspiro y me recuesto en el sofá.

-Deberías intentar hacer lo mismo otra vez esta noche –Katie me dice.

-¿Estás loca? No pienso hablarle enfrente de todos ustedes

-Naomi… si no lo haces… puede que Effy gane más terreno en ella –lo que acababa de decir la gemela Fitch me había dejado estupefacta. Effy. Esa maldita Elizabeth Stonem.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –le pregunto bastante intrigada. ¿Será que ella sabe si Emily está interesada o siente algo por esa morena? Podría jurar que sería mi muerte.

-Las estuve observando mucho últimamente… y parece que están cada vez más 'cercanas' una de la otra –Katie me informa y mi garganta se torna seca. Emily no se acostaría nunca con ella ¿Verdad? Ella sabe muy bien que Elizabeth sólo busca experimentar y diversión, que nunca podría llegar a quererla como yo –por eso hoy le voy a contar que vi a Effy follándose a Freddie en el baño para ver cuál es su reacción

-¿Freddie? –le pregunto y Katie simplemente asiente. ¿Qué demonios tiene en esa cabeza esa Stonem? –Freddie te volvió a dejar por ella ¿Verdad? –me atrevo a preguntarle y ella asiente. Aunque Katie finja que es sumamente feliz junto Cook, todos sabemos que su primer amor fue, es y será Freddie.

-¿Qué es lo que le ven? –me autopregunto y a la vez se lo cuestiono a Katie, que ella ya vivió esto, para ver si ella tiene alguna teoría sobre esto. Pero me encontré con una Katie dubitativa.

-No lo sé.

...

..

.

* * *

EFFY POV:

Sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien. Me follé a Freddie en el baño solamente para sacarme de la cabeza que Emily había elegido a Naomi. Sé que nuevamente le di esperanzas a Freddie de que podemos volver a estar juntos aunque yo no quiera eso. Ya ni sé qué es lo que está bien ni lo que está mal. Mi lema era solamente vivir ¿No? A quién le importa lo que yo hago, solamente me necesito a mí misma para estar bien y ser feliz, las personas siempre te joden a lo largo del tiempo. Mi propia familia me ha jodido, y entre ellos se joden, ¿Qué podría esperar de personas ajenas?

Nada.

Aunque debo admitir que tenía una pequeña esperanza que Emily pudiera ser distinta. Tuve una pequeña esperanza de que durante estos días que estuvimos compartiendo, le haya significado algo. Pero me equivoqué.

No. No me equivoqué.

Yo sabía muy bien que Emily solamente amaba a Naomi y que nunca podría sentir algo por mí.

Yo tenía bien en claro que Emily solamente me follaba como una 'forma de descargarse', de demostrarse a ella misma que no le importaba nada.

Yo la dejé. Pero lo que no sabía… era que a MI sí me importaba.

Y más de lo que creía.

Odio admitir mi vulnerabilidad ante alguien. Una vez solamente me sentí así y fue con Freddie, pero con Emily… creo que es peor. No se si debe ser que nunca había intentado antes estar con una chica, si es porque es algo nuevo… o porque simplemente es ella. No lo sé. Pero sí sé que me quedo sin palabras cuando estoy junto a Emily, si ella me pidiera que hablara más… juro que lo intentaría, por más difícil que fuese… lo haría. En estos pocos días hizo que cambiara en muchas cosas, como cocinar juntas, dormir abrazadas… ¿Desde cuándo duermo abrazada a alguien? Ella es una de las muy pocas personas que acepta quién soy y cómo soy, y se siente jodidamente genial.

TOC TOC TOC

Alguien interrumpe mis pensamientos al golpear la puerta. Suplico interiormente que no sea Freddie. Bajo lentamente las escaleras y voy a abrir la puerta, encontrándome con una gran sorpresa.

Emily.

-¿Es cierto? –pude notar que sus ojos estaban algo rojos, probablemente por haber estado llorando y podía sentir su furia en su tono de voz.

-¿Qué cosa? –decido jugar un poco.

-¿Te follaste a Frederick?- Oh. Se ve que todo el mundo sabe lo que ocurre en mi vida. Hace un par de horas que sucedió esto y ¿Emily ya se enteró? Wow. A veces me olvido de lo rápido que corren los chismes.

-¿Qué buscas Emily? –le respondo brevemente inclinándome sobre la puerta, tratando de mostrarme algo 'ruda'.

-¿Cómo pudiste follarte a Freddie sabiendo que es el ex novio de mi hermana? A ti te da todo igual ¿No? Mientras al final tengas un orgasmo…

-No es la primera vez que lo hice –le respondo y sé que fue bastante cruel lo que dije al ver que esos ojos marrones comenzaron a humedecerse un poco más - ¿Qué es lo que en verdad te molesta Emily, que me haya acostado con el ex de tu hermana o el hecho de que me lo haya follado a él? –me atrevo a preguntarle sabiendo que lo que realmente le molestaba era la segunda opción. Debo admitir que me sorprendió ver que le haya causado algún efecto al enterarse que me acosté con alguien más.

-A ti te encanta esto ¿No? –Emily me pregunta y por primera vez me desconcierta – tener sexo con cualquier persona, sin importar su situación, estado o la mierda que sea que esté pasando –Emily se forzaba increíblemente para no sollozar enfrente de mí. Simplemente me quedé observándola y no respondí nada, como siempre. Quería saber qué era lo que iba a hacer después, cómo iba a reaccionar. Es la primer persona la cual dudo de sus reacciones, que por lo general siempre se todo de ante mano.

-Fue solo experimento ¿No? –Emily soltó de la nada y me dejó algo atónita.

-Emily-

-Dime que fue sólo un experimento lo que hiciste conmigo –la pelirroja volvió a insistir y por unos segundos nuestras miradas se fundieron.

Por más que intentara mantenerme con frialdad e indiferencia, no podía ocultar las ganas de hacerle saber que no fue sólo una experiencia más, que significó muchísimo más de lo que hasta yo esperaba. Así que sin pensarlo me acerqué y la besé con todas las emociones que sentía por dentro. Besos torpes pero profundos y que a veces significan mucho.

Lentamente comencé a guiarla hacia adentro de la casa y comencé a quitarle el abrigo que llevaba puesto.

-Siempre me hiciste saber que no significaba nada para ti –le susurro en contra de sus labios, sin dejar de mirarlos con ganas de volver a besarlos y atraparlos con mis dientes.

-Nunca fue nada entre nosotras –ella repite mis propias palabras que le había dicho una vez, lo cual me hace sonreír malévolamente, más aún al ver que ella misma comienza a quitarse su propia remera. Coloco mis manos en su cintura apretándolas un poco, para mostrarle mis deseos de tenerla ahora mismo, y comienzo a guiarnos hacia mi habitación sin interrumpir nuestros besos.

Como pudimos entramos a mi dormitorio y enseguida la empujé sobre mi cama, me quité mi remera y mis jeans, sin desviar mis ojos de su hermosura. Emily se arrastró sobre mi cama y miraba cómo me quitaba mis ropas. Pude ver cómo sus ojos se oscurecieron completamente, su pecho estaba algo agitado y se lamía sus labios constantemente, lo cual siempre creí algo completamente sexy.

Lentamente me subí en la cama y comencé a colocarme arriba de ella, focalicé mis ojos en los suyos y escuchaba cómo su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más. Esta chica me enloquece. ¿Cómo puede llegar a pensar que solamente experimenté con ella? Después de los momentos 'afectivos' que pasamos, o que al menos para mí lo fueron.

Mis manos rondaban lentamente por su abdomen y sus costados, memorizando la textura de su piel, y a la vez bajaban cada vez más hasta llegar a los botones y el cierre de sus jeans. Emily intentó tocarme, pero enseguida con una mano tomé las suyas y las coloqué por encima de su cabeza. Mientras mi mano desaparecía dentro de su pantalón y de sus bragas, mis labios se aproximaban cada vez más a los suyos sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos aunque sus ojos marrones estaban focalizados en mi boca y cada tanto volvía a lamérselos. No me alcanzaban los ojos para mirar su plenitud, quería memorizar cada reacción que su cuerpo tenía en cada toque que yo hacía. Cuando mi mano se encuentra con su parte más sensible y una gran humedad, Emily estiró su cuello hacia atrás liberando un leve gemido y cerrando los ojos. La mejor sensación que viví en toda mi vida es tener a Emily Fitch completamente rendida debajo de mí, con respiración agitada, tratando de conseguir más fricción, con su mirada suplicante, y ni hablar cuando está a punto de venir.

Simplemente me puede.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse cada vez más tratando de sentir algo más de presión, pero yo decidí retirar mi mano mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello tan tentador.

-Eff –Emily suspiró mi nombre con su voz increíblemente ronca. Seguí besando y mordisqueando su cuello mientras guiaba mi mano por su cuerpo hasta llegar a donde estaban sus brazos atrapados por mi otra mano. Tanteé debajo de mi almohada hasta que encontré lo que buscaba y en cuestión de segundos tomé sus muñecas y la esposé en el respaldo de mi cama. Emily se sobresaltó inmediatamente.

-Quiero experimentar algo –le dije al oído y pude sentir cómo la tensión se apoderó de su cuerpo –no en la manera en la que estás pensando –le aclaré al adivinar que ella había creído que era verdad lo que había supuesto antes. Es un experimento, sí. Pero con Emily Fitch todo es algo más.

Me retiré de la cama y me causó gracia ver a Emily como intentaba desesperadamente incorporarse en la cama, pero desistía al ver que estaba realmente esposada en ella.

-¿A dónde-

-Necesito buscar tequila para esto –le digo y le guiño el ojo. Sus ojos se agrandaron y mostraban algo de miedo. Enseguida bajé y busqué la botella de tequila, sal, cuchillo y un limón. ¿Qué mejor trago que unos shots? Y para tomar unos shots… hay que hacerlo de una forma especial.

Subí con todas las cosas y Emily me miró confundida.

-Quédate tranquila que lo vas a disfrutar muy bien Fitch –le aseguro y dejo las cosas a un costado de la cama para volver a incorporarme en mi postura anterior, pero antes le quito sus jeans y sus bragas. No pude evitar y me quedé mirándola por un momento. Emily Fitch, esposada, en mi cama. Es una fantasía.

-¿Piensas dejarme el corpiño? –Emily me dice tentadoramente y sonrío. Agarro el cuchillo y lentamente lo deslizo por su pierna, si ingle, su cadera, sus costillas, gozando el terror que tenía Emily en su interior al verme manejar un cuchillo sobre su cuerpo pero yo sabía que a la vez la excitaba demasiado.

-¿De verdad creíste que te iba a dejar así? –le pregunto mientras corto sus tiras con el cuchillo, ella simplemente se volvió a lamer los labios. Me asombra ver que su miedo al saber que está esposada en la cama y en mis manos tenga un cuchillo, se haya ido.

_Ella confía en mí._

Cualquier otra persona se hubiera desesperado en liberarse e irse, pero ella confía en mí y está esperando cuál va a ser mi próximo paso.

Dejé el cuchillo sobre la mesita de luz y empecé a disfrutar de su cuerpo, me aproximé a su ingle izquierda, dejando besos suaves y liberando mi respiración provocando temblores en el cuerpo de Emily. Podía oler su excitación. Lentamente fui subiendo mirando detalladamente como se curvaba su espalda, admirando la suavidad de su piel, su propio perfume, y cómo sus costillas se marcaban cada vez que respiraba. Memoricé cada lunar y peca que llevaba su cuerpo. Todo. Me tomé el gusto de dejar un camino de besos en cada parte de ella, apoyando levemente mis labios con máxima delicadeza, mostrándole a Emily que ella nunca podría ser un experimento, que estas sensaciones nunca podrían llegar a significar nada mas que eso.

De a poco me fui colocando sobre ella y besando su abdomen, el surco entre sus pechos, nunca deteniéndome en ellos para hacerle sentir más placer, quiero que disfrute de pequeñas sensaciones por ahora, hasta que llegué a su cuello. Dejé caer mi propio peso en ella y comencé a besar y succionar a lo largo de ese cuello tan tentador, sonreí al sentir cómo Emily tragaba bruscamente, sus manos se movían fracasadamente al recordar que estaban amarradas a mi cama, su respiración se aceleraba aún más y sus piernas se habían enredado en mi cintura. Quería volverla loca como ella hacía conmigo.

-Eff –su voz extremadamente ronca me daba escalofríos por la espalda.

-¿Mmmm? –continué besando y mordisqueando en su cuello hasta concentrarme en su pulso.

-Ne-necesito más –la pequeña pelirroja me admitió mientras empujaba sus caderas contra mi cuerpo para aclararme a qué se refería, aunque ya lo sabía muy bien. Aproveché y succioné más fuerte en su pulso, mordí su clavícula y luego decidí ser un poco más bondadosa y le dediqué tiempo a sus pechos disfrutando cada gemido que salía por su boca, su cuerpo se movía aún más y su espalda se encorvaba para que succionara más fuerte.

-Eff –volvió a llamarme pero su voz se oía más excitada y ronca de lo normal.

-¿Sí Ems? –esta vez decidí contestarle y la miré a los ojos. Sus ojos chocolates estaban más oscuros que de lo que alguna vez había visto, lo cual hizo que automáticamente sonriera malévolamente al saber que estaba logrando el efecto que quería causar en ella.

-Necesito que hagas algo –Emily me dijo mientras retomé los besos en su cuello.

-Estoy haciendo algo –le respondo cerca de su oreja, lamiendo su cuello y detrás de su lóbulo, empujando aún más el juego.

-Joder –Emily gimió al sentir que mi mano bajaba por su abdomen y acariciaba la zona de su ingle, subía y bajaba por su pierna –Effy… si no haces algo creo que voy a explotar –Emily me confesó tratando de acercarse a mí para besarme. Me alejé un poco y dejé que nuestros ojos se fusionaran por un instante. Sentí algo en mi pecho al mirar sus ojos negros de deseo.

-Bésame –Emily me susurró con su voz ronca mirando mis labios.

_Me dejé vencer._

Una vez más me dejé vencer por ella. La besé delicadamente al principio, escuché el ruido que hicieron sus manos al moverse.

-Joder –Emily protestaba de frustración. Podía sentir sus ganas de tocarme o de agarrarme para besarme con más fuerza. Leyendo su mente, profundicé el beso y al sentir cómo nuestras lenguas se fusionaban, ambas gemimos.

Sentí otra sensación en mi pecho, como si mi corazón se expandiera. Cerré los ojos. No pude descifrar qué significaba.

Rompí el beso.

Cuando abrí los ojos, Emily me miraba confundida, intentando comprender qué me pasaba.

-Tú vas a disfrutar esto –le dije mientras me alejaba de su cuerpo para buscar la botella de tequila, la sal y el limón. Emily trató de sentarse y me miraba curiosamente lo que iba a hacer.

-Recuéstate –le indiqué y ella me obedeció. Tomé la sal y dejé un pequeño camino blanco entre sus pechos. Emily tenía los ojos entrecerrados y cada tanto se lamía su labio inferior. Tomé el limón, corté una rodaja y me acerqué nuevamente a ella para mirarla a los ojos. La besé y luego le indiqué que estirara su cuello a un costado, y exprimí el limón sobre él. La pelirroja cerró los ojos al sentir el líquido en su piel. Definitivamente Emily lo iba a disfrutar. Ahora era tiempo de tomar el verdadero shot ¿No? Así que me acerqué a donde estaba el camino de sal, antes de lamerlo juegué nuevamente con sus pechos, lamiéndolos y mordisqueándolos y luego lamí la sal. Agarré la botella de tequila, tragué un buen sorbo y luego me incliné para lamer su cuello. Lo hice lentamente, succionando todo el limón que se había deslizado allí. Escuché otro gemido más y sus caderas se movieron.

-Effy –Emily intentó hablar pero la besé febrilmente cortando lo que iba a decir. Sabía que Emily ya estaba fuera de control y que necesitaba algo para liberar esa frustración. Me alejé nuevamente, pero esta vez me coloqué más debajo de su cuerpo. Coloqué sal a lo largo de su pierna, desde su rodilla hasta su ingle, allí coloqué limón y sonreí al ver a Emily estirando su cuello, gimiendo al sentir que el líquido se aproximaba a donde más me necesitaba.

-Eff, por favor… deja de probarme –Emily me pedía desesperadamente y ya algo molesta. Le sonreí y enseguida lamí donde estaba la sal, tragué y sorbo de tequila y me detuve en donde estaba el limón. Elevé la mirada y Emily me estaba mirando suplicándome que continuara, su pecho subía y bajaba increíblemente rápido, le dediqué una sonrisa más y sin romper nuestras miradas lamí su ingle. La pelirroja gimió mi nombre y volvió a estirar su cuello hacia atrás, levantando y abriendo sus piernas aún más. Me tomé el tiempo para succionar el limón y luego me dirigí hacia su parte gloriosa.

-Oh, mierda –Emily gimió al sentir mi lengua rosando su parte íntima, probando la gran humedad que yo había provocado hasta ahora. Me concentré en su clítoris, trazando círculos, lamiendo y succionando en él. Podía escuchar cómo sus manos se movían tratando de agarrarse en algo para poder controlarse, sus piernas comenzaban a temblar. Decidí penetrarla con dos dedos para ayudarla a crear su orgasmo. Podía sentir que Emily se aproximaba cada vez más a su clímax al oír cómo gritaba mi nombre y cómo sus gemidos aumentaban su volumen –Effy… voy- voy a- ella intentó avisarme justo cuando comencé a succionar más fuerte y a curvar mis dedos dentro de ella. Yo sabía que la estaba volviendo loca, cada vez que gemía mi nombre, bombeaba y succionaba con más fuerza, hasta que sentía sus piernas comenzar a temblar y su cuerpo tensar. No me detuve allí. Seguí moviendo mis dedos mientras me coloqué arriba de ella para mirarla. Emily tenía su cuello estirado, su boca abierta y sus ojos cerrados. Quería mirarla a los ojos durante su orgasmo, pero decidí succionar en su pulso. Continué empujando hasta sentir que sus paredes se iban relajando. Sentir de esa forma a Emily, mirar su estado, su cuerpo que brillaba al tener una pequeña línea de sudor, sus mejillas rosadas… era algo glorioso. No dejaba de admirar su belleza. Seguía mirando su rostro esperando a que se calmara y abriera sus ojos.

_Otra vez sentí esa sensación en mi pecho._

-Fue increíble –Emily fue la primera en romper el silencio con una gran sonrisa. Yo seguía seria –Tú eres increíble –ella se corrigió y estiró su cuello para besarme. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse.

-¿Piensas dejarme esposada el resto de mi vida Stonem? –Emily me preguntó con una mirada atrevida y ahí mi pude reaccionar. Busqué la llave y la liberé. Enseguida nos hizo girar, dejándome debajo de ella.

-Ahora es tú turno –ella me dijo sonrientemente mirándome a los ojos y volvió a besarme apasionadamente.

Yo cerré los ojos.

_Me dejé vencer._

Sentir cada beso que me brindaba, cómo trataba a mi cuerpo, cada sensación que me hacía sentir, hacía que sintiera como si mi corazón se expandiera aún más.

Me di por vencida, estaba completamente rendida a sus pies. Iba a dejar que hiciera lo que se lo antojara conmigo.

Y así fue.

* * *

EMILY POV:

Después de tener uno de los mejores orgasmos que había tenido durante toda mi vida, me fui a mi casa corriendo para bañarme y alistarme para la fiesta de Freddie. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, ignoré cada cosa que me decía mi hermana y nos fuimos hacia el cobertizo. Se escuchaba la música a todo volumen, Katie y yo sonreímos al predecir que nos esperaba una magnífica noche.

Aunque nos equivocamos.

Era solamente la música fuerte, porque todos estaban sentados fumando y jugando a las cartas. Pude ver a Effy tirada sobre un sillón dándole una pitada a un cigarro, cuando me vio me guiñó el ojo. Sentí a Katie darme un codazo en mis costillas.

-¿Quién empieza? –dijo JJ antes de que Katie protestara acerca de lo que había visto.

-Yo lo haré –escuchamos todos y vimos entrar a Naomi. Todo el mundo se mantuvo callado observándola. Naomi tenía la voz tembloroza y sus ojos rojos y humedecidos, se notaba que había vuelto a llorar. Sus ojos estaban focalizados en mí, podría decir que estaba increíblemente nerviosa al ver cómo se mordía el labio inferior. Siempre cuando hacía eso significaba que estaba nerviosa –Te quise desde la primera vez en que te vi, creo que fue cuando tenía doce años, pasaron tres años antes de armarme de valor y atreverme a hablarte, y tenía mucho miedo por la manera en la que me sentía… ya sabes… por gustarme una chica, y aprendí como convertirme en una puta sarcástica para sentirme normal, me acosté con chicos para hacer que se fuera pero no funcionó… cuando nos juntamos, me cagué de miedo porque… tú eras la única persona que podría arruinar mi vida. Te alejé y te hice pensar que las cosas eran tu culpa, pero realmente estaba aterrada de miedo. Me lié con Sophia pese a que tú confiabas en mí, y soy jodidamente cobarde porque… he conseguido –Naomi se detuvo para buscar en su bolso dos tickets y sentí mis ojos humedecerse al recordar que era nuestro sueño viajar juntas –estos… estos billetes a Goa para nosotras hace tres meses… pero yo… no podía soportar… -Naomi volvió a detenerse tratando de controlarse para no llorar, provocando que yo misma hiciera lo mismo –no quise ser una esclava de la forma en la que me sentía contigo ¿Entiendes? –sus ojos celestes reflejaban un enorme dolor – has tratado de castigarme, y es terrible… es realmente terrible porque… de verdad, moriría por ti –su voz se quebrantaba cada vez más y yo ya estaba lagrimeando. Tanto, tanto le pedí que se animara a amarme. Tantas veces le supliqué que me dejara entrar en su vida… siempre creí que era yo quien sufría e insistía en algo imposible, me sorprendió saber que ella también sufría. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tuvo que hacer esas cosas? Siendo que ella sabía el dolor que me generaba. Mientras yo recordaba, Naomi se aproximaba cada vez más a mi –Te amo, Te amo demasiado… me está matando –Naomi confesó, apenas unos centímetros nos separaban y sus ojos nunca dejaron de mirarme. No se quién fue la primera en dar el paso, pero de pronto nos estábamos besando las dos llorando. Sentía tantas cosas interiormente, amor, dolor, relajación, rabia. Todo junto. La tomé del cuello para acercarla más a mí.

La había extrañado. Y mucho.

* * *

EFFY POV:

No lo pude soportar. Sabía que si Naomi venía, algo iba a ocurrir, algo iba a hacer para acercarse a Emily. Al escuchar que Naomi comenzaba a confesarse y decir lo que sentía y declararse a Emily, ver que la pelirroja la miraba con ojos llorosos no pudiendo creer lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento… decidí irme.

Me retiré por otra puerta trasera. Sentí una sensación en mi pecho, pero era distinta a la que había sentido un par de horas atrás. Completamente distinta.

_Se sentía... doloroso._

Aunque ya no estaba allí adentro, podía suponer que Emily la había perdonado y seguramente habían regresado a estar juntas. Apuesto a que Emily ni siquiera notó que me había ido.

_Estaba perdida._

Escuché que empezaban a caer gotas. Suspiré y miré al cielo que estaba completamente negro, nublado y la lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Dejé que me bañara. Necesitaba sentir algo.

Cuando sentí que ya estaba toda mojada y mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentir frío, comencé a llorar.

-Hola princesa –escuché una voz masculina a mi lado. Cook. Él también estaba totalmente mojado y estaba fumando. Yo lo ignoré completamente. No estaba de humor –Realmente Effy Stonem no está abandonando una fiesta, ¿No?

-No pertenezco ahí –le respondí como pude tratando de controlar mis lágrimas. Suplicaba que él no haya notado mi estado, gracias a Dios que llovía, lo cual hacía disimular un poco las lágrimas con la lluvia.

-Yo tampoco, tenemos mucho en común tú y yo –él me respondió mirándome y arrojando el cigarro. Él todavía sentía cosas por mí. ¿Por qué no podía irme con él, fugarme, follármelo y seguir igual que siempre? ¿Qué había cambiado en mí? No lo entendía. Me apoyé en la pared y cerré los ojos.

-Ya no –le respondo.

-Estamos los dos bajo la lluvia… los dos somos miserables –él comienza a decir, haciéndome ver que estaba equivocada. Siempre admiré su capacidad de insistir y volver a insistir, nunca agachando la cabeza._ 'Los dos somos miserables_', resonaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez, provocando que lentamente me quebrantara en llanto nuevamente.

-Todo va a estar bien, nena… todo va a estar bien –sentí sus brazos rodearme mientras yo me desvanecía en mis propias lágrimas.

_Todo va a estar bien._

* * *

__**Y? Que tal? les gustó? quisiera saber qué parejas les gustaría ver más adelante please :D porque no puedo decidirme aún :S Review? **


	19. Broken

**WOW, primero que nada... miles de gracias a todos los que comentaron.. no iba a actualizar ninguna historia hasta mediados de noviembre.. pero al ver que seguían dejando reviews... dije 'bueno, aunque sea un capitulo cortito para nothing but love', asi que... aquí les dejo un capitulo.. y lamento decirles que despues de dos semanas vuelva a actualizar todas las demás... una vez que termine con la universidad y esté en vacaciones :D**

**NUEVAMENTE MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Palta7: **jajaja me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado, espero que este también! muchos saludos y suerte! gracias por comentar :)

**Alexandra:** Es verdad... todavía no sé como terminarla a la historia... si con Effy en un final feliz, un final abierto.. si totalmente separarla de Naomi... no lo sé, tengo millones de ideas que... no sé cuál sería la mejor para esta pareja jajaja pero pronto voy a decidirme. Me halaga saber que te atrapa leer la historia, un beso ;) gracias por comentar! 

**holip: **sé que no sos de Effily, y creo que te voy a hacer sufrir bastante con esta historia :S porque la verdad que no sé como terminarla, amo a Naomily pero a la vez me apasiona Effily... jajaj así que.. espero que aun asi la disfrutes! muchas gracias por tu comentario :)

**naomily4ever : **jajajajajjaja debo confesarte que me tenté muuuucho cuando leí tu comentario, es verdad lo que dices... y lo comparto, y lo digo por experiencia! que eso es lo peor =/ muchas gracias por compartir tu opinion :) besoo!

**DarkPearl: **Yo tambien las adoro, pero debo decirte que aun nose como hacer jaja asi que... veremos a qué nos llevará la historia ;) gracias por comentar!

**S: **Desde el principio que Effy tuvo una vida de mierda, y digamos... que no daba cambiar su vida ¿No? así que... decidí complicarle el 'romance' con Emily, sabiendo que la pelirroja ama a Naomi.. por eso capaz q duela verla así a Eff, y... podría ser que tu ilusión pueda ser real... nunca hay q dar por vencida las esperanzas ;) gracias por comentar! un besoo!

**SoDamnBeautiful1 : **Gracias por tu comentario, y me alegra saber que te guste la historia y apoyes a Effily! nunca pense que iba a haber tantas personas que le gustara :D un besoo!

**Sara : **AMÉ tu comentario, jajajaj no voy a mentirte, veo que te está afectando esta historia, eh? ajaj bueno, lo tomo como positivo no? eso espero! Y sí, comparto aaabsolutamente todo con vos, Effily y en cierta forma distinta a Naomily, y obvio amo a las dos parejas.. veo que te gustó la escena de las esposas jajajajaj bueno, esa era el objetivo.. que puedas 'sentir' la perspectiva de Effy... que creo que no estuvo tan mal ;) gracias por comentar y veré cómo hacer con la historia.. no sabía si liar a Katie con Naomi... pero ahora ya que dices JJ... mmmmm... interesante, ya veremos ;) un besoo!

**AGF: ** Tomo tu respuesta como que no te gustó que Naomi volviera a aparecer y reconquistar a Emily jajaja, pero espera... nada está del todo dicho ;) gracias por comentar! un besooo!

**anyyy: **Me halaga mucho saber que te haya atrapado la historia, es diferente a las demás... así que.. me alegra saber que te guste :) gracias por comentar.. un besoo!

**anything12: **Comparto con vos lo de Effy y Cook ajajaj amo esos personajes la verdad... me alegra saber que te gusta Effily, no sabía si iba a haber personas a las que le gustara esto.. porque viste... es más lógico que les guste Naomily.. pero quería cambiar un poco. Y, lamentablemente me cuelgo bastante con las historias.. con la universidad.. todo se complica :S pero bueno, aquí hay otro capitulo! gracias por comentar.. un beso :)

**Zieds : **jajaja es que... esta historia ya tiene dos años... como que.. en todo ese tiempo mi escritura cambió un poco y creo que se nota :$ en fin, me alegra que así y todo te haya gustado.. más adelante capaz que la arregle un poco. Y... espero que te guste este capítulo, coincido con vos en que debería cambiar un poco la vida de Effy y darle algo de más de felicidad jajajaj pero... todo sucede por algo no? 'After a hurricane comes a rainbow' ;) gracias por comentar, un besoo! :)

* * *

Me aferré a Cook mientras liberaba todos mis sentimientos que había escondido profundamente durante tanto tiempo. La desesperación que sentía al saber que todo mi ser se encontraba perdido, saber que ya era demasiado tarde y nunca me había dado cuenta de que me había enamorado de Emily. Siempre creí que había sido un pasatiempo, o una necesidad para no estar sola. Pero, la verdad es que nunca me atreví a pensar que poco a poco había comenzado a sentir algo más.

Seguí llorando en su pecho mientras mi corazón latía rápidamente preguntándose qué pudo haber pasado dentro de aquel cobertizo. Después de unos largos minutos, traté de serenarme y controlar mi respiración. Aun así, no me alejé de Cook, se sentía bien que alguien te protegiera.

Luego de un rato, solté una pequeña risita mientras me sentaba y apoyaba mi cabeza sobre la pared. Se sentía irónico. Me acordé cuando le había dicho a Freddie que nadie podía romper mi corazón, y aquí me encuentro. Llorando por un amor no correspondido.

-La amas, ¿Verdad? –podía sentir la mirada de Cook clavada en mí.

Sentí mi cuerpo congelarse.

-Amor,amor,amor... ¿Qué tiene de bueno? Absolutamente nada –le respondo tratando de volver a ser la misma de antes. Nunca debí permitir desmoronarme de esta manera.

-Es verdad… pero todos siempre caemos en él alguna vez en nuestras vidas Eff, y no puedes escapar –con esas palabras, dirigí mi mirada hacia la suya y supe que él lo decía por mí. Él me seguía amando.

-Lo nuestro nunca resultaría, Cook –le dejé en claro y noté cómo el dolor se abrumaba en sus ojos.

Cuando él iba a contestarme, escuchamos la puerta del cobertizo abrirse y vimos a Naomi y Emily saliendo torpemente. Sentí la boca de mi estómago encogerse al escuchar a la pelirroja reír felizmente y ver cómo Naomi la abrazaba por detrás y besaba su cuello mientras intentaban avanzar caminando. Cerré mi puño al ver la mano de Naomi vagando por el cuerpo de Emily. Sentí un agarre en mi brazo, yo sabía que era Cook.

-¡Para! –Emily se quejaba entre risas, sacando las manos de Naomi que la tocaban inadecuadamente. Cuando la pelirroja se alejó y giró para mirarla, sus ojos se focalizaron en mí y vi cómo su rostro se paralizó.

-¿Qué- Naomi estaba por preguntarle qué le había sucedido cuando también percibió mi presencia.

Nunca sentí tanto deseo de desaparecer en ese momento.

-Eff-

No pude dejar que dijera algo. No hacía falta que dijera nada, ¿Qué podía decir? Odiaba haber permitido que ella me haya visto en mi estado de vulnerabilidad. Enseguida, antes de que hablara, tomé a Cook de la mano y nos levantamos.

Luego hice lo que siempre en mi vida hice.

_Sonreír._

-Que se diviertan –les 'deseo' falsamente, aprieto aun más la mano de Cook y comienzo a caminar con rapidez hacia algún rumbo, sin saber a dónde. Lo único que quería era irme y dejar de sentirme tan… rota.

Siempre me gustó cómo Cook solía comprenderme, éramos parecidos en varios sentidos, nos habíamos acostumbrado a que todo nos importase una mierda, ocultar nuestros verdaderos sentimientos, permanecer siempre fuertes… por esas cosas y entre muchas más, eran la razón por la que no podíamos estar juntos. Ambos necesitábamos de alguien que nos repare, que se lo opuesto y nos enseñe que la vida es distinta. No alguien con la misma vida miserable. Es por eso que tanto Freddie como Emily, fueron las personas que más llegaron a mí.

Terminamos en la casa de Cook, directamente me dirigí hacia su habitación que me resultaba muy familiar. Enseguida me tiré sobre su cama y cerré mis ojos tratando de que todo lo que había sucedido hace un par de horas se desvaneciera junto con el sueño. Me sorprendió sentir a Cook acostarse a mi lado y rodearme con sus brazos y no intentar ni siquiera una vez para tener sexo conmigo. Me dejé envolver en sus brazos, necesitaba contención de alguien que sentía cariño por mí.

-Gracias por amarme

Fue lo último que suspiré antes de dormirme.

* * *

**EMIY POV:**

Después de la confesión que había hecho Naomi, me había olvidado completamente de que el resto del mundo existía. Me concentré en estar junto a ella, bailar y tratar de volver a sentir la felicidad de antes. Una vez que habíamos bailado y besado por muchos minutos, Naomi se acercó y me susurró que quería ir a casa.

_Nuestra casa._

Sonreí y asentí ansiosamente. Comenzamos a dirigirnos hacia afuera cuando sentí a Naomi abrazarme por detrás mientras caminábamos y sus manos rondar por mi cuerpo, lo que me desconcentraba totalmente. Cuando me alejé para detenerla, vi a unos metros a Effy, y eso hizo que el pánico se apoderara de mi cuerpo.

Effy estaba toda mojada, con el maquillaje negro todo corrido y sus ojos estaban muy rojos e hinchados. A su lado estaba Cook quien aparentaba que la estaba consolando.

Me sentí horrible.

Me sentí completamente egoísta al ver a Effy en ese estado y la culpa se apoderó de mí al reconocer que yo estaba adentro del cobertizo y me había olvidado completamente de ella. ¿Por qué habría estado llorando? No recuerdo haberla visto mientras Naomi me hablaba. ¿Por qué se habría ido? No será por Naomi, ¿No? No, es imposible. ¿Cómo puedo imaginarme que Elizabeth Stonem pueda sentir algo por mí? Todos sabemos que ella no se enamora de nadie, solamente de Freddie quien resultó ser alguien muy especial para ella. Yo no soy especial.

Cuando iba a preguntarle qué había ocurrido, la morena simplemente se levantó con Cook y me sonrió. Siempre supe que cada vez que ella sonreía, era una forma de ocultar lo que en realidad sentía y mostrar que 'todo estaba bien', aun si no lo estaba.

-Que se diviertan –fue lo único que dijo y ahí comprendí que lo había dicho con dolor. Rápidamente tomó la mano de Cook y comenzaron a irse y antes de que pudiera detenerla para poder hablar, Naomi me tomó del brazo.

-¿A dónde vas Ems? –Naomi me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Necesito saber qué le ocurre, Effy no se encuentra bien –le respondo sinceramente y ella simplemente revolea los ojos.

-Es Elizabeth Stonem de quien estás hablando, ella nunca está bien –Naomi lo dijo en forma muy hiriente y en ese momento me enojé con ella. ¿Cómo puede hablar así de ella? Naomi no la conoce como yo la conozco, ni si quiera sabe la vida de mierda que tiene. Elizabeth no está loca ni nada, solamente necesita a alguien que la contenga y trate de arreglar su vida.

-Ems, probablemente esté drogada y muy borracha… no le des importancia, seguramente Cook va a levantarle el ánimo –ella volvió a hablar al ver que me había cambiado el humor y trató de bromear acerca de Cook, quien obviamente iba a tratar de follársela esta noche, lo cual no me gustaba ni un poco.

-Ems? –Naomi me llamó al ver que yo seguía parada en medio del camino pensando –Vamos a casa que quiero mostrarte muchas cosas –Naomi me susurró sensualmente. Le di una media sonrisa y comencé a caminar de la mano con ella.

Debería estar feliz, ¿No? Pero, ¿Por qué no lo estoy? No puedo dejar de preocuparme por Elizabeth y saber qué es lo que Cook va a hacer con ella. Él no es un chico de fiar, y si la morena va a querer hacer algo riesgoso, él la va a dejar.

-Deja de pensar –la voz de Naomi me hace volver a la realidad y comienza a besarme febrilmente. Por un instante me dejo llevar por esos besos tan familiares y que había extrañado. Me dejé envolver en sus brazos y ella me guió a la cama, colocándose sobre mí. Cerré los ojos perdiéndome en la sensación de sus besos aspiradores y gemí al sentir su boca en mi cuello tratando de dejar alguna marca.

_Effy._

Enseguida abrí los ojos al ver que mi cerebro aún seguía pensando en ella.

Mierda.

Toda la excitación que estaba sintiendo por lo que estaba haciendo Naomi, se había ido. Sentí náuseas y necesidad de quitar a Naomi que estaba arriba mío. La empujé y enseguida me dirigí corriendo hacia el baño.

-Ems? –escuché a Naomi preguntar por mí, queriendo saber qué había pasado, si estaba bien, o si ella había hecho algo mal. Ni siquiera le respondí, directamente fui al baño, me encerré y me apoyé sobre la puerta. Respiré hondamente y caminé hacia el lavabo.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? –me susurré a mi misma, mirándome en el espejo. Abrí la canilla y me refresqué la cara.

-Ughh, déjalo ir, déjalo ir… antes de que arruines todo –me hablo a mí misma en un tono frustrado. Debo dejar de preocuparme por Elizabeth, ella tiene su propia vida y ahora tiene a Cook quien la 'está cuidando'. Yo tengo que focalizarme en mi relación con Naomi. Esta noche debería ser especial, marcar un nuevo comienzo en nuestra relación. ¿Por qué tengo que arruinarlo? Decidí borrar todo pensamiento en mi cabeza y volver hacia la habitación en donde estaba Naomi sentada en la cama con los ojos llorosos.

_'Mira, mira lo que has logrado_', mi mente me culpaba.

-Hey… ¿Por qué-

-Tú no me amas más, ¿Verdad? – Naomi interrumpió mi pregunta mirándome fijamente a mis ojos, sus celestes estaban hinchados, rojos y ella no paraba de llorar. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Sentí mi pecho doler aún más, sabiendo que ella lloraba por mi culpa.

-No seas estúpida –le susurro al oído mientras la abrazo y la lleno de besos en su rostro –sólo creo que sería mejor que esperemos un poco para tener relaciones… quiero volver a construir lo que antes teníamos Naoms –le susurro y siento cómo me aprieta en los costados y suelta un suspiro de alivio. Le di un breve beso en sus labios y le indiqué que ya era hora de dormir. Luego mañana podíamos hablarlos perfectamente.

-Te amo –Naomi me susurró a la vez que me acurrucaba en su pecho. Su voz seguía frágil y eso me hacía sentir fatal. Más aun sabiendo que yo no podía decirle 'yo también te amo', porque… de alguna manera… no lo sentía honesto.

-Lo sé –fue lo único que pude responder. Por ahora eso alcanzaría. Mañana va a ser otro día y voy a tener que seriamente aclarar mi cabeza. Naomi o Effy.

* * *

**EFFY POV:**

Me desperté con una sensación húmeda en mi cuello y manos que me estaban masajeando los pechos. Abrí los ojos, aun con dolor de cabeza, y me di cuenta que era Cook quien me besaba hambrientamente el cuello, sus manos rondaban por mi cuerpo y podía sentir algo duro en mis piernas. Por un minuto dejé que él continuarla lo que estaba haciendo, dejándome llevar, así podía sentir algo distinto y que me pueda hacer bien. Pero, en vez de gozarlo, sentía culpabilidad, rechazo y… parecía que estaba engañando. ¿Desde cuándo siento eso? Seguí dejando que Cook avanzara con sus acciones mientras trataba de luchar con las imágenes de Emily que se venían en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué sentía que la estaba engañando siendo que ella anoche seguramente se folló a Campbell? Es estúpido, realmente estúpido. Aunque intentaba e intentaba dejarme seducir por Cook, llegué hasta tal punto que tuve que alejarlo un poco.

-Cook

-Mmmm? Yo sé que puedo ayudarte a olvidar, nena –Cook me ofrecía mientras intentaba quitarme la remera que llevaba puesta desde anoche.

-Cook…para… -le digo empujándolo más fuerte y haciéndole saber que definitivamente no quiero hacer nada –no… puedo –digo apenas susurrando, cerrando los ojos, odiándome a mí misma al sentir los ojos arder por las ganas de volver a llorar.

-Está bien… -Cook me aseguró y volvió a abrazarme. Sé que es injusto para él, sabiendo que él aun me ama y yo lo uso de consuelo, pero realmente necesito estar acompañada.

Por lo menos por un rato.

* * *

_Luego de una semana…._

Me dediqué a estar sola. Fui a clases pero solamente a aquellas en las que no compartía con Emily, y estaba bien alerta por si me la cruzaba o la veía a lo lejos. Podía verla junto a Naomi y que a la vez miraba hacia todos lados, probablemente buscándome. ¿Para qué? No le encontraba sentido a eso, por ello decidí esquivarla lo más que podía. Iba a ser mejor para las dos. Total, ella ya tiene lo que siempre quiso, no creo que la pérdida de mi presencia signifique mucho en su vida.

Freddie y Cook me acompañaron en estos días, Fredd, seguía tratando de conquistarme. Por más que me moría de tener sexo y olvidar todo lo que sentía (como siempre hice), tomé una decisión madura y le advertí que no quería más nada. Necesito un tiempo para mí misma y arreglarme.

Cuando fui a mis clases de arte, el único lugar que había era al lado de Katie, por lo que no me quedó otra opción que sentarme junto a ella.

-Oh, te has dignado a aparecer –Katie me 'saluda' al ver que me siento a su lado -¿Cómo estuviste en estos días Stonem? –la gemela me pregunta lo cual me llamó la atención. Cuando termino de acomodarme en el lugar, la miro a los ojos y sé que ella lo decía con respecto a lo de Emily y Naomi. Yo sé que ella sabe lo que siento. Katie no es estúpida.

-He estado mejor –simplemente le respondí. No era la pura verdad, pero tampoco mentira. No iba a reconocer que estaba casi muerta por dentro. Nunca voy a permitir dejar ese lado vulnerable expuesto a los demás. Una vez que lo permites, las personas siempre se aprovechan de tus puntos débiles y después te joden.

-Emily está viviendo con Naomi de nuevo –Katie me actualiza con las noticias, aunque ya lo sabía. Era bastante obvio eso.

-Estoy feliz por ella –digo con un tono neutro, mientras busco mis apuntes de la clase pasada e ignorando a Katie. ¿Cuál es su propósito al decirme estas cosas? Sé que le quité el amor de su vida, que la herí, le golpeé la cabeza y demás cosas, pero ya me disculpé con ella.

-Debes dejarla ir Effy, tú no eres buena para ella –las últimas palabras de Katie Fitch perforaron mi corazón, paralizando mi cuerpo y mi mano que estaba escribiendo. 'Tú no eres buena para ella'. Lo peor de todo, es que es verdad. Iba a preguntarle qué es lo que tiene Naomi que yo no lo tenga, qué es lo que hace que ella pueda decir que Naomi sí se merece a Emily. Para mi entender, no la merece en lo más mínimo, la engañó. Yo todavía no, una sola vez me acosté con Freddie pero no estaba en relación con Emily. Creo que si ella sería mi novia, por primera vez dejaría de engañar a mi pareja. Lo sé, es algo fuerte lo que digo, porque siempre me importó una mierda sobre el otro y terminé acostándome con quien yo quería y se me antojaba.

Volví a tomar mis cosas y decidí irme a casa. Ni siquiera le expliqué a la profesora lo que me sucedía ni le dije alguna estúpida excusa para irme. Simplemente ignoré su llamado y me retiré corriendo. Estaba a punto de volver a llorar y no quería que alguien pudiera verme.

Pero durante el camino me choqué contra Emily que estaba cruzando justo el pasillo y ambas caímos al suelo.

-Eff –escuché su tono sorprendido. 'No ahora no. Ahora no Emily', mi mente repetía una y otra vez. Hice lo mejor que pude para esconder todo lo que sentía para que ella no lo notara. Yo seguía mirando el suelo hasta que sentí su mano tomar mi brazo y ayudarme a levantarme.

-Lo siento… no te vi, ¿Estás bien? –me preguntó con esos ojos chocolate tan adorables. Decidí sonreírle y asentir, aunque ella sabía que esa respuesta era un 'No'. Ella es la única que me conoce bien por dentro.

Junté mis cosas, ignorando su presencia e insinué para volver a caminar hacia donde estaba yendo.

-¿Estás enojada conmigo? –su voz me detuvo, y giré para mirarla.

-¿Me enfado yo alguna vez? –le pregunté y vi confusión en sus ojos - ¿Me enfado alguna vez con alguien excepto conmigo misma? –volví a preguntarle y observé que abría y cerraba la boca sin saber qué decir. Solté una pequeña risita mientras miraba el techo. Era cómico, porque era cierto. ¿Por qué debería yo enojarme con ella? Es totalmente mi culpa permitir enamorarme de ella. Yo soy la culpable de dejarla entrar en mí, de confiar, de ser ilusa y tener la esperanza de que ella podía sentir algo por mí. Todo era una utopía. Yo lo sabía desde un principio que no iba a suceder, pero como dice una canción:

_'El corazón tiene razones que la propia razón nunca entenderá'._

Vi de reojo que Emily estaba paralizada, con miedo y desesperada por decir algo a la vez. Decidí hacer lo mejor para las dos antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

-Sé feliz Em –le deseé con todo el dolor del mundo al saber que le deseaba felicidad con otra persona que no era yo.

* * *

Una vez que llegué a casa, tiré el bolso con las cosas por ahí y traté de calmar mi respiración. Al cerrar la puerta, escucho el teléfono sonar y de mala gana decido atenderlo.

-¿Hola?

-Buenas tardes, usted es algún familiar de la señora Anthea Stonem? –la voz del hombre hizo que mi garganta se secara.

-Sí, yo soy su hija

-Perfecto. Señorita, le hablo de la agencia Expedia, nuestro avión tuvo un problema técnico hoy a la madrugada y debo informarle que se estrelló en el medio del Océano Atlántico –el hombre comentó y…. de pronto sentí que era mucha información para mi cerebro. Me… ¿Me quería decir… que… mi madre había fallecido?

_Imposible._

Esto no puede estar sucediendo.

Mi cuerpo se sintió muy pesado para mis piernas, por lo que me caí sobre la silla que estaba allí, aún con el teléfono cerca de mi oreja.

-Señorita Stonem? –el encargado de la agencia pregunta si aun seguía allí.

-S-si? –apenas puedo responder.

-Lo sentimos muchísimo… luego la empresa va a…

El hombre continuó explicándome que la agencia iba a hacerse cargo sobre los cuerpos, tratando de encontrar al de mi madre y su acompañante, iba a devolverme el dinero más un extra como 'disculpa' de lo sucedido, etc. Mis oídos lo escucharon, pero… mi mente y corazón estaban apagados.

Cuando el hombre cortó la llamada al ver que no respondía más, dejé el teléfono caer al suelo y mis lágrimas fluían libremente. Una tras la otra. Ya nada valía la pena. Había fallecido mi madre y ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de verla después del viaje a Francia. Ni siquiera pude hablarle.

Si antes me sentía sola…. Ahora siento que directamente no existo.

No puedo hablar, no puedo pensar. No puedo nada.

Me arrincono en una esquina, llevándome las rodillas hacia mi pecho y rodeándolas con mis brazos mientras escondo mi cabeza allí, tratando de apagar un poco mis sollozos que cada vez parecen más desesperados.

No puedo soportar esto. _No puedo._

Todo es mucho._ Demasiado._

Lo único que se me cruzó en la mente fue Emily. Una inmensa necesidad de que ella estuviera aquí, poder acurrucarme en su cuerpo y que ella me protegiera con sus brazos. Poder sentir que al menos a ella le importo. Pero no. Ni eso tengo.

No tengo nada. Nunca lo tuve, y lo poco que tenía…

_lo acabo de perder._

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

Creí que las cosas iban a volver a la normalidad, que íbamos a ser como antes, pero supongo que nada vuelve a ser lo que una vez fue. Las cosas con Naomi iban bastante bien, pero… uno puede notar que algo se había perdido. Ese algo que nos hacía especiales, ya no estaba. Éramos las mismas personas y a la vez distintas, y en mi interior algo dolía. Todavía no puedo convencerme del todo si en realidad me ama, creo que esa confianza tiene que surgir de nuevo y sé que va a costar armarla otra vez. Cuando hicimos el amor… era como desesperado, podría decirse que bastante intenso… pero igualmente… ya no era lo mismo. Por eso, cuando uno sabe que tiene las cosas que más adora en su vida, debe cuidarlas y tratar de no estropearlas… porque uno nunca vuelve a tenerlas como antes. Todo cambia.

En las horas que Naomi trabajaba, yo aprovechaba a acomodar la casa, estudiar un poco… y pensaba en Effy. No iba a mentir, muchísimas veces se me cruzó en ir a su casa a verla, pero sé que terminaríamos haciendo algo que no debería suceder. No voy a negar que la extrañaba, pasé mucho tiempo junto a ella y… se echaba de menos su presencia. Me dolía saber que ella había cortado todo contacto conmigo después de ver que había vuelto con Naomi, más me dolía ver cómo me ignoraba.

Yo quería saber cómo estaba. De alguna forma me interesaba su bienestar. Sé que no tenía sentido, porque ella probablemente debe haber estado follándose a mitad ciudad. ¿Por qué debería importarme? En fin, todavía la considero como amiga y me gustaría mantener algo de contacto al menos.

Después de pensar y repensar sobre muchos temas, decidí levantarme y prepararme para ir al colegio. Esperé unos minutos para que llegara Naomi así íbamos juntas. Al ver que no venía, tomé mis cosas y me fui. Hoy me tocaba las clases de francés, que las compartía con Effy y Freddie. Entré al aula y miré a todos lados para encontrar a la morena, pero no estaba. Suspiré y me senté al lado de Freddie quien me sonrió tristemente.

-¿Effy volvió a faltar? –le pregunto y me mira con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué me miraba así?

-¿Qué? ¿No te enteraste? –Freddie me pregunta y enseguida me preocupo y niego con mi cabeza –Ayer la llamaron diciendo que Anthea murió mientras viajaba en avión que se estrelló en el océano –Freddie me informó y abrí mis ojos completamente. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto y yo no me había enterado?

-¿Y Effy? ¿Dónde está? ¿Con quién está? –empecé a desesperarme y a preguntar por ella. Sabía y tenía intuición de que ella no iba a estar para nada bien y que necesitaba mi apoyo. Me sentí una mierda al no haber estado allí cuando me necesitaba. ¿Cómo pude haberle fallado cuando ella siempre estuvo para mí cuando la necesité? Soy una mierda.

-Debe estar en su casa creo… ayer me llamó, dormí con ella y hoy a la mañana me echó de la casa –él me informó tristemente. Sentí unos enormes celos al saber que Effy decidió llamarlo a él en vez de a mí, pero era entendible. Enseguida tomé mis cosas y antes de que Freddie y la profesora me preguntaran algo, me dirigí corriendo hacia la casa de la morena.

Tenía que verla. ¿Cómo Freddie pudo ser capaz de dejarla sola? ¿A caso está loco? Ahora mismo es donde más necesita apoyo, contención y cariño y, el estúpido la deja sola? Tenía ganas de matarlo. Al saber que ella debía estar sola en la casa, hizo que se me vinieran las peores imágenes a mi mente, por lo que corrí aun más fuerte. Debía llegar allí urgentemente.

Cuando llegué, afortunadamente la puerta no estaba cerrada, por lo que entré corriendo.

-¡Effy! ¡Eff! –empecé a llamarla y me desesperaba más no tener alguna respuesta de ella. En el comedor no estaba, en la cocina tampoco, subí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar al baño que estaba cerrado.

NO.

El terror y la desesperación se apoderaron de mi cuerpo. Comencé a empujar y patear la puerta sin importar que me podía quebrar algo. Tenía que abrir esa maldita puerta. Con una patada más, pude abrirla y mi corazón casi tuvo un infarto al ver lo que estaba frente en mis ojos y miles de lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse.

-Eff! –grité con mi voz ahogada.

Effy estaba apoyada contra la pared del baño, al lado del lavabo. Estaba desnuda con el cabello mojado, el maquillaje todo corrido por haber estado llorando y en el suelo había muchísima sangre.

En su mano derecha tenía un pedazo de vidrio y con él se había hecho varios cortes en los muslos. A su alrededor había un montón de pedazos de vidrios, que al mirar mejor me pude dar cuenta que eran del espejo que estaba colgado arriba del lavabo. Enseguida tomé una toalla, la mojé y se lo coloqué en sus piernas.

-¡Por Dios Eff! –yo lloraba con toda la desesperación sin saber qué hacer para detener el sangrado y le quité el trozo de vidrio que tenía en su mano. Tomé su rostro con mis manos y comencé a sacudirla.

-¡Mírame! –grité y comencé a llorar más fuerte al ver que ella estaba llorando. Nunca la vi tan rota… tan vulnerable. Me destrozaba por dentro ver esto -¡Effy! ¡Mírame! –volví a repetirle hasta conseguir que sus ojos azules zafiro se fijen en los míos. Volví a tener un pre-infarto al ver el inmenso dolor que se reflejaban en ellos.

-Estoy aquí… no estás sola… ¿Me escuchaste? Estoy aquí contigo… vas a estar bien –le dije mirándola a los ojos y me apresuré a buscar mi celular. Debía llamar a una ambulancia, los cortes eran algo profundos y yo no sabía qué hacer. Cuando el pánico se apodera de mí, soy totalmente inservible. Cuando me alejé un poco de ella para marcar el número, las manos de Effy me detuvieron.

-Sólo dime algo que sea verdad –su tono casi se escuchaba y su mirada era suplicante. Esos azules oscuros estaban como perdidos. Nunca la había visto así.

Actué por mis impulsos. Tomé su rostro con mis dos manos y la besé bruscamente.

-Te quiero –le dije susurrándole a milímetros de sus labios –Te quiero Eff, nunca vas a estar sola Eff… yo estoy aquí contigo –le prometí y volví a besarla apoyando mi frente contra la suya y escuché por unos segundos sus sollozos y sentí sus firmes manos tirándome para que la abrazara. Mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra mi pecho, tomé el celular y llamé a emergencias.

Yo iba a cuidar de Effy en estos días.

* * *

**Y? Les gustó? Les prometo que el próximo va a tener muuuuchas emociones.. y creo que va a ser bastante fuerte.. asi que ténganme paciencia!**

**Con respecto a ciertas parejas, qué les parece mejor?:**

**Katie/Naomi**

**Katie/Cook**

**Katie/JJ **

**Katie/Freddie?**

**Por favor comenten así veo cómo introducir más sobre ellos porque no puedo decidirme con cuál quedarme :S **

**Que tengan un hermoso fin de semana! Un besoo!**


	20. Never Let Me Go

**Holaa ****:** Hola! Gracias por comentar.. y me parece genial que tu comentario haya sido sincero... respeto tu opinión y espero que te guste cómo la historia va a continuar ;) Un beso!

**S ****: **Hey! me pone muy contenta saber que te haya gustado el capítulo :) trato de hacerlo lo más real posible y que se reflejen los sentimientos... afortunadamente parece q lo consegui :D De a poco se va a iluminar la vida de Effy ;) y ... acá tenes la sorpresa del capítulo 20 ;) gracias por comentar! un beso!

**Zieds: **Bueno, el mal entendido ya lo hemos aclarado por msj privados asi que... jajaj igualmente te agradezco por el review ;) espero que te guste este capítulo! beso!

**AGF:** Te pido mil disculpas por demorarme en actualizar.. pero bueno, alegrate que ya lo hice! :D gracias por tu opinión.. la voy a tener en cuenta ;) un beso!

**Katly ****:**jajajaj bueno.. veo que eres una total Naomily ;) así que creo que debes sufrir bastante con esta historia... veremos cómo la voy a ir tomando, total.. planeo hacerla larga.. pueden suceder muchas cosas ;) gracias por tu comentario y un beso grande!

**vale ****:** Otra fan de Naomily? :P Bueno... alégrate un poco porque creo q vas a ver algo de esa confusión más adelante ;) gracias por el comentario y un beso!

**anything:** Muchas gracias :) Creo que en mí opinión.. fue uno de los mejores capítulos que escribí.. y sí, hice un cambio en Effy.. para 'atrapar' a Emily en cierto sentido.. me alegra saber que te haya gustado el capítulo.. muchas gracias por comentar :) beso!

**Iriz.11 ****:** Muchas gracias! Y claro que sí que la voy a continuar! un beso! :)

maru: jajajaj se siente tan bien leer cosas 'a lo argentino' xD y vuelvo a decirte q me da orgullo leer q tengo fan :$ jajaja gracias por comentar siempre, un beso y exitos para vos tambien! aprovechá las vacacioness!

**jjcd ****:** Me alegra muchiiiiisimo saber que te gusta Effily.. porq así va a encarar la historia ;) un besoo! y gracias por comentar!

**Alexandra ****:** Hey, me alegra saber que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior.. y sí, estoy viendo eso de Katie/Naomi.. ya que varios le gusta esa idea.. veremos cómo lo voy a desarrollar.. gracias por tu comentario y un beso! :)

**holip **: Por qué ese Ñeeee tan largo? :(

**SIFH :** Wow, desesperación eh? me haces sonreír :$ jajaja me alegra mucho saber que te encanta el fic.. esa es la idea ;) Afortunadamente me fue bastante bien en la Uni este año.. asi q gracias! y acá tenes el capítulo q estabas esperando.. un beso! y gracias por comentar :)

**Sara ****:** Dios, ya te dije que amo leer tus reviews no? xD jajajaj me alegra saber que te da ilusión leer que te respondo los msjs... siempre lo hago, por qué no debería responder el tuyo? ;) y traaaaanquila.. que en esta historia vas a ver de TODO.. y cuando te digo de TODO.. es porq va a pasar de TODO jajaja.. me diste una gran idea con lo de JJ.. que ya lo tengo por ahí enganchado en algún lugar... y perdon por hacerte esperar tanto por este capitulo acá lo tenes! espero que lo disfrutes :) gracias por desearme suerte en la uni.. al final me fue bastante bien ;) un beso y gracias por comentarr!

**Rocklet's :**Mas vale tarde que nunca, verdad? ;) jajajaj Sinceramente... siempre creí que era 'demasiado injusto', por así decirlo, ver que Emily era la que siempre iba 'por detrás' de Naomi... yo sostengo que la vida hace 'justicia', y que a lo largo... los roles se intercambian.. así que decidí hacer que Naomi sintiera lo que Emily sintió.. sé que es de mu malvada.. pero es la verdad :S Voy a seguir innovado así que no tienes que dudar sobre ello ;) y me alegra muchísimo que lo hayas encontrado divertido para matar a tu lunes aburrido jajaj un besoo! y gracias por comentar :)

**Guest:** Nose si son dos personas distintas o la misma... pero te informo que acá tenes el nuevo capítulo! Disfrutalo! ;)

**PRIMERO DE TODO, MIL VECES LES PIDO PERDON POR LA DEMORA EN ACTUALIZAR... SINCERAMENTE ESTUVE A MIL CON LA FACULTAD... Y DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO SIN ESCRIBIR COMO QUE SE FUE MI INSPIRACIÓN, HASTA QUE VI SUS INCREÍBLES REVIEWS... LO QUE HIZO QUE VOLVIERA A ACTUALIZAR... ASI QUE MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUIENES COMENTARON... Y ME INSISTIERON POR INBOX.. PORQUE SI NO FUERA POR ESOS MSJS... NO CREO QUE HUBIERA VUELTO A ESCRIBIR. SON INCREÍBLES TODOS! Y POR CIERTO... FELICES FIESTAS! :)**

**Por cierto... cualquier error que encuentren... es totalmente mío, soy humana después de todo :$**

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

Cuando le dije a Effy que ella no estaba sola, que yo estaba junto a ella, yo no había mentido.

Aquí me encontraba observando detrás de esa pequeña ventana que tenía la puerta de la habitación en la que ella reposaba en el hospital. Aunque el médico nos había informado que ella ya se encontraba fuera de peligro, que habían podido frenar esas hemorragias y que estaba bajo cuidado de varios especialistas, yo no estaba para nada tranquila. El doctor que se ocupaba de Effy, nos dijo a Tony y a mí que una vez que ella despertara, lo más probable era que iba ser tratada por psicólogos y psiquiatras para hacer un tratamiento. De esta forma ayudaríamos a Effy, y a todos nosotros, porque evitaríamos que otra situación como ésta se volviese a repetir. Le quise decir al hombre que el intento iba a ser un fracaso, que Effy no iba a ceder ni una sola palabra, pero cuando estaba por explicarle todas estas cosas… Tony me tomó del brazo como señal de que dejara eso a un lado. Después él me dijo que por lo menos dejáramos que ellos intentaran hacer su trabajo.

Me callé, pero en el fondo estaba absolutamente en desacuerdo, teniendo la experiencia de lo que había sucedido años atrás con ese tal Dr. Foster.

Todos estaban aquí, esperando a volver a ver Effy y poder hablar con ella. Tony era el único que se posaba detrás de mí y cada tanto me abrazaba tratando de tranquilizarme o pedirme que me fuera a casa a recostar un poco, pero siempre era en vano porque yo nunca cedía y juntaba todas mis fuerzas para permanecer lo más despierta y atenta posible. Panda se encontraba recostada sobre Thomas, quien la abrazaba y acariciaba su largo cabello. Cook y Freddie estaban sentados uno al lado del otro y podía ver reflejado en sus ojos el mismo terror que yo tenía, perder a Elizabeth. Katie también se encontraba allí, al lado de Cook y estaba triste. No sólo por lo de Effy, sino porque se había dado cuenta que Cook y Freddie seguían profundamente enamorados de ella. Michelle estaba parada sobre una esquina y cada tanto abrazaba fuertemente a su novio. Y Naomi… ella se encontraba sentada sobre el suelo, lejos de mí. Tenía los ojos llorosos y yo sabía exactamente por qué, y era totalmente mi culpa.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK:_**

_-No! Yo necesito ir con ella! Déjenme ir al lado de Effy! No me pueden dejar aquí! –yo gritaba desesperadamente entre lágrimas tratando de subir a esa ambulancia pero los médicos me empujaban y trataban de hacerme entender que, al no ser familiar directo de la paciente, nadie podía subir a esa ambulancia._

_-No voy a dejar que ella vaya sola! Ella me necesita! –gritaba con más bronca y tratando de sacarme de encima a unos paramédicos que me sostenían fuertemente._

_-Señorita, necesitamos que se calme y-_

_-No voy a calmarme nada! Ustedes son los que no entienden la situación! Ella me necesita ahí!_

_-Señorita, nosotros debemos irnos en el vehículo y no podemos hacerlo si usted sigue insistiendo en subir… las reglas del hospital-_

_-Me importa una mierda las reglas del hospital!- yo estaba al borde de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara al paramédico que me sujetaba de la remera impidiendo que me subiera a la ambulancia._

_-Ems! Ems! Para, para! –escuché la voz de Naomi a lo lejos pero la ignoré completamente enceguecida en que yo debía estar allí adentro con Effy._

_-Suéltenme! –millones de lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y la impotencia se incrementaba en mí al ver que ahora tenía también a Naomi sujetándome fuertemente por detrás._

_-Vayan, yo me encargo de ella –Naomi les indicó abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas impidiendo que me moviera y así dejando al personal que se marchara._

_-Nooo! Suéltame! Naomi déjame ir! –mi desesperación aumentaba al ver que estaban cerrando las puertas y la ambulancia estaba marchándose._

_-Ems… debes dejarlos ir… en un rato Cook va a venir a-_

_-No! Tú no entiendes nada! Ella me necesita ahí! Y yo necesito estar junto a ella!_

_-Emily… estoy aquí contigo.. nada va a pasar.. en unos minutos vamos a estar en el hospital y-_

_-Yo no quiero estar contigo! –le grité sin haber pensado antes y pude ver cómo sus ojos y su cuerpo se paralizaron, permitiéndome en ese momento deshacerme de su embrace._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Todavía me acordaba del dolor que tenía en sus ojos y me lastimaba a mí misma recordar lo que había pasado. Cerraba fuertemente mis ojos tratando de olvidar eso y buscando una forma de disculparme. Ahora que ya estaba aquí, en este lugar, podía comprender que Naomi sólo intentaba ayudarme, pero yo se lo devolví hiriéndola.

Me quedé parada frente a esa ventana sin quitar mi mirada del rostro de Effy y del osciloscopio que marcaba su pulso cardíaco durante una hora más. Una vez que todos se habían quedado dormidos, o algunos se habían marchado, Tony se acercó por millonésima vez a mí.

-Toma… creo que lo necesitan –me susurró y bajé la mirada para ver dos vasos grandes de café. No hacía falta preguntarle por qué eran dos, Tony es hermano de Effy y se parecen en varias cosas. Sus ojos hablaban por él.

-Gracias –mi voz estaba extremadamente ronca y tenía un poco de disfonía por los gritos previos. Tomé los dos vasos y lentamente me acerqué a Naomi quien durante todo el día no había desviado sus ojos transparentes del largo pasillo del hospital. Pero aun así, yo sabía que se encontraba aquí por mí.

-¿Quieres? –le pregunté sentándome a su lado. La rubia apenas me dio una media sonrisa y aceptó el café que le había ofrecido. Enseguida tomó un sorbo y luego retornó su concentración hacia el pasillo.

-Naomi… -suspiré sabiendo que ella se encontraba así por mi culpa y yo debía arreglarlo –lo siento –comencé a hablar tratando de captar su atención que afortunadamente lo pude lograr. Naomi giró su cabeza un poco como señal de que me estaba escuchando –no quise gritarte lo que te grité, fue el momento de impotencia, bronca y tristeza que sentía al no poder acompañar a Effy… no tenía idea si ella iba a llegar viva al hospital Naomi… ¿Puedes entenderme? –le pregunté y ella levemente asintió con su cabeza soltando un llorisqueo, lo cual hizo que yo me acercara y tomara su rostro para besarla y luego apoyé mi frente contra la suya manteniendo mis ojos cerrados.

-Te amo- Nose por qué lo hice, creo que fue un impulso, o tal vez sentía que debía hacerlo, o era mi forma de agradecimiento, tal vez porque simplemente estaba acostumbrada a decírselo, o…quizás necesitaba decirle esas palabras a alguien, pero una vez que solté esas dos palabras abrí mis ojos en shock y vi que pequeñas lágrimas fluían por su rostro.

-Yo también te amo –Naomi me respondió con su voz algo ahogada y nos quedamos así durante toda la noche.

* * *

-Ems…

-Emily… -me desperté al sentir un sacudón en mi brazo. Parpadeé varias veces hasta que focalicé el rostro de Tony quien sonreía ampliamente.

_Effy._

-Eff ya despertó… creí que a lo mejor querías pasar a verla un rato –él me informó y enseguida traté de pararme, pero recordé que estaba envuelta en los brazos de Naomi, quien todavía permanecía dormida. Así que lentamente me desenvolví de sus brazos y me dirigí lo más rápido que pude hacia donde estaba la morena.

Cuando llegué a la puerta y vi que ella estaba con los ojos abiertos, sentí mi corazón agrandarse y latir fuertemente. Corrí hacia donde ella estaba.

-Oh, Dios Eff! Estás despierta! –le dije mientras besaba su frente y me sentaba a su lado tomando su mano delicadamente tratando de no causarle daño al ver que tenía un par de agujas allí. Pude decodificar su mirada, y leer que aun sentía un profundo dolor, tristeza pero que en el fondo estaba algo alegre por verme. Por más que no lo dijera, yo pude darme cuenta. Después de todo, aprendí a leer esos ojos azules zafiro.

-Sé que no vas a hablar y tampoco te pido que lo hagas… pero voy a volver a repetirte que estoy aquí contigo, que no estás sola y que no me voy a ninguna parte –le susurré mirándola firmemente a los ojos. Acaricié su mejilla con mi mano derecha, sin cortar nuestra conexión, tratando de que confiara en lo que mis ojos le transmitían. Aproveché a recostarme a su lado, en una forma incómoda pero no me importaba con tal de tenerla a mi lado. Sentí mi corazón volver a acelerarse al percibir que su mano se había posado sobre mi estómago y que su cabeza lentamente se apoyaba sobre mi hombro. Inspiré lentamente su aroma, tratando de relajarme a mí misma y luego la rodeé con mis brazos.

-No me voy a ninguna parte –volví a susurrarle en su oído, esperando a que Eff cerrara sus ojos y durmiera tranquilamente.

...

..

.

* * *

**NAOMI POV:**

Podía observar su pequeño mundo encerrado en una burbuja. Parecían que estaban en otra parte, solas, sin nada a su alrededor. Mi pequeña pelirroja se encontraba abrazando a esa morena que no la merecía en lo absoluto. Podía observar el amor que Emily le transmitía con tan sólo abrazarla y sostenerla en sus brazos para que durmiera sobre ella. Sentí cómo comenzaban a dolerme los dedos de mis manos. Bajé mi rostro para mirarlos.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que el dolor que sentía era mucho más profundo de lo que creía. Ya no involucraba mi corazón, sino todo mi cuerpo. Sentir cómo las yemas de mis dedos dolían como si me estuvieran pinchando con agujas, hizo darme cuenta que estaba cayendo en un gran vacío… que estaba perdiéndolo todo…

Volví a mirarlas por la ventana.

_La estaba perdiendo._

Y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. El amor que Emily sentía por mí ya se estaba yendo por mis dedos, ya quedaba menos y menos.

Y la persona que se lo estaba adueñando no era ni más ni menos que Elizabeth Stonem.

-Sabes que eso no significa nada, ¿No? –escuché una voz ronca a mi lado y pude darme cuenta que era Katie Fitch.

-Significa todo Katie

...

..

.

* * *

-Deberías dejar de pensar un poco Campbell… estoy empezando a extrañar tu lado de perra sarcástica que tenías antes –Katie se sienta a mi lado dándome un vaso de café. Simplemente le sonreí, era imposible no hacerlo al escuchar su forma de decirlo.

-Yo sé que amas mi forma de ser y mueres por tenerme Fitch… -le devuelvo la broma y ella suelta una carcajada.

-En tu sueños Campbell! –la gemela me dio un empujón y nos reímos juntas. El ruido de la puerta de la habitación de Effy captó mi atención. Emily salía de allí dejando que un hombre alto entrara.

-Y bien? –Katie le preguntó sin entender qué hacía ese hombre allí.

-Es el psicólogo, creo que hoy empiezan hablar con ella… -Emily nos informó mientras caminaba hacia a mí, sentándose sobre mi falda. Inconscientemente rodeé su cintura con mis brazos. Por un lado sentía que lo correcto era empezar a alejarme porque yo sabía que tarde o temprano ella me iba a dejar, pero por el otro lado… quería disfrutar de lo poco que me quedaba.

De lo poco que _nos_ quedaba.

-¿Tú crees que tendrá resultado eso? –Katie le preguntó a Emily aunque su mirada estaba focalizada en Cook y Freddie. La pelirroja solamente se encogió de hombros.

-Ojalá que sí… ojalá que sí

Todas suspiramos, pero por distintas causas.

* * *

**Y? QUÉ OPINAN? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO... HÁGANMELO SABER CON UN REVIEW! :D**


	21. What Have I done?

**S: **Sí es verdad que fue bastante corto el otro capítulo, así que por eso traté de hacerlo más largo este... me alegro que hayas interpretado de esa manera la forma de ser de Emily, porque eso era lo que intenté reflejar :D me siento satisfecha de haber logrado lo que quise jajaj gracias por comentar :) besos!

**isawalls**:Awwww gracias y me alegra muchísimo que dijeras que extrañabas mis historias! Y sí, ahora estoy un poco mas libre.. veremos si voy a volver a publicar mas seguido jajaj gracias por comentar, extrañaba tus reviews ;) besos!

**maru **:En seriooo? subieron mis historias? Faaaa me hace sentir importantee jajajaj wow posta, es como que es muy groso esooo :$ jaja gracias por decirmeloo! Gracias por desearme lindas vacaciones, aunque me las pase estudiando xd espero que vos las hayas disfrutado por mi! jajaja No creo que te sigan interesando mis historias hasta tus 80 años xD apartee... me imagino que alguna vez en tu vida vas a escribir no? asi yo puedo leerlas :D feliz navidad y año nuevooo! jajaj suerte y q la pases bien maruu! Un besoo! que andes bien!

Rocklet's: jajaja somos dos malvadas crueles que quieren ver sufrir a los personajes (? Bueno, ojalá mi inspiración te oiga y que te haga caso! jajaja porque ultimamente me cuesta escribir esta historia :S y... afortunadamente aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo.. y espero que te guste... porq es muyyy dramatico, tal vez mi vida sea igual de dramatica ultimamente (? en fin, gracias por comentar y feliz año nuevo para vos tmb jajaj besoo!

Sara : Sea por celular, por computadora del año 90, de una tablet o lo que sea... me encanta q comentes :) Para tu gusto en este capitulo esta la perspectiva de Effy y... espero q te guste este capítulo, de a poco va a mejorar la trama ;) Me alegra saber que logro transmitir la química que yo me imagino que entre ellas podría exisitir :D Me pone muy feliz saber que sos 'mi seguidora' jaja a pesar de q no escribo muy seguido, y por qué no animarte a crear una cuenta? podrías actualizar tus propias historias incluso ;) gracias por siempre comentar... y hacer esos laaargos reviews q me encantan jajaj un besoo y feliz año para ti tambien! AH! una pregunta, por qué te sentis identificada con Emily? en que manera? :O

**holip ****:** jaja te confundo ehhh? :P te trastorno la mente, lo sé muaajajaja (? y sigues fiel a Naomily por lo que veo :p bueno.. te tengo noticias, capaz haya algun rollo por ahi entre ellas mas adelante :O graaacias por siempre comentar holip, de verdad.. un beso grandee!

**Be brave ****:** jajaja wow, me sorprende que hayas leido la historia en dos días, se ve q te atrapó :P y por lo que veo te puede ver a una Naomi sufriendo eh? jajaja Bueno me alegra mucho que hayas comentado, y voy a considerar tu opinion respecto a la rubia ;) un beso grandee!

**SoDamnBeautiful1:** Bueno, para tu placer... aquí tienes otro capítulo y espero que te guste ;) un beso enorme y... se va a dar katie/naomi :)

**Guest ****:** capitulo a la vista... AHORA MISMO! ;)

**Raquel** **:** Bueno muchas gracias por comentar! y me alegra que te guste :) Espero que te cause lo mismo al leer este capitulo :P besooo!

**flaviaaa:** ehhhh que agresivaaa, aunque... admito que tu comentario me hizo poner un poco las pilas ;)

**Sí, lo sé y me siento horrible por tardar taaanto en actualizar. No voy a mentir... me atrapó mucho Glee y como que... me desapegué un poco... bastante, de Skins :S Lo sientooo! Igual, el otro día al ver los comentarios me dije que no era posible que dejara las historias así. Así que de a poco las voy a ir terminando ;) Un beso a todos y gracias por sieeempre comentar, de verdad :)**

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

Pasaron semanas y semanas sin tener alguna noticia de progreso en Effy. Creo que ella pasó por diez psicólogos diferentes y ninguno tuvo el triunfo de que le pronunciara una palabra. Por días no nos dejaron visitarla para 'lograr' de esa manera que ella hablara con ellos… pero cualquier estrategia que intentaron, fracasaron.

En el fondo, a mí me mataba verla así. Quería ayudarla, todos queríamos ayudarla a progresar… a volver a sentir, vivir… sonreír. Pero lo único que veíamos era su mirada perdida, sus ojos azules oscuros como nunca, opacos… sin vida. Cualquiera podía percatarse de la tristeza y vacío que la estaba invadiendo.

Yo estaba empezando a creer que Effy ya no iba a volver a ser la de antes.

-Hey, Tony –saludé con mi voz ronca al ver que el hermano se encontraba en el asiento de espera que había en el pasillo del hospital. Se encontraba sólo y aparentemente esperando su horario de visita para ver a su hermana.

-Pelirroja –me saludó con una leve sonrisa. Al instante observé que sus ojos se encontraban algo rojizos.

-¿Estás bien? –le hice la pregunta más estúpida que pude pensar en el día. 'Obviamente que no va a estar bien Emily', mi mente me respondió sarcásticamente.

-Tengo miedo de que no se recupere –me dijo con sinceridad, tratando de no llorisquear. Enseguida me senté a su lado y coloqué mi mano en su espalda como para sostenerlo un poco –no habla con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo… -suspiró –esto es mi culpa, debí haberme ocupado más de ella y no dejarla tan abandonada, debí –

-No, Tony… la muerte de tu madre no fue tu culpa ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? –le interrumpí queriendo que se le borrara automáticamente esa idea de su cabeza.

-Pero si hubiera estado allí con ella en ese momento… lo hubiera evitado, la hubiera protegido –esta vez me respondió con algo de bronca. Bronca consigo mismo.

-Yo estuve allí, algo tarde… pero pude impedir que se tornara aun peor ¿No? Ahora lo que ella necesita es que todos estemos aquí con ella –le dije y él asintió. Tony se reincorporó y se rozó su nariz con su mano. Sus ojos estaban llorosos.

-Sabes, tú significas el mundo para ella Emily… -me confesó. Por una parte me sentí algo incómoda al saber que él sabía lo que tuvimos nosotras, por otro lado… sentí mi pecho más cálido al enterarme que soy importante para Effy –Nosotros hablamos pocas veces… pero te puedo asegurar que cada vez que la llamaba, lo único que me hablaba era de ti y yo podía ver su sonrisa a través del teléfono… -me dijo esto mirándome a los ojos, produciendo que los míos se humedecieran de a poco al ver lo estúpida que fui al no darme cuenta de esto antes – sé que ella nunca me lo va a admitir, pero ella te ama Emily… -me afirmó con seriedad y tuve que esquivar su mirada. No podía escuchar esto, de alguna manera me dolía. Tal vez porque…me hacía sentir culpable –ni siquiera la escuché hablar tanto de Freddie

-Disculpen… ¿Ustedes son familiares de la señorita Stonem? –un hombre adulto, alto y con poco cabello se acercó hacia nosotros, interrumpiendo afortunadamente esta conversación. Al instante me di cuenta que se podía tratar del nuevo psicólogo que atendía a Effy.

-Yo soy el hermano –respondió Tony y los dos nos levantamos al mismo tiempo.

-Soy el Dr. Zimmerman, hoy me llamaron para que tomara este caso… me habían dicho que ninguno había tenido algún avance con ella y por lo que veo conmigo tampoco –el doctor comenzó a explicarnos. Tony y yo suspiramos tristemente al ver que nuestras esperanzas cada vez se hacían más pequeñas –pero no se preocupen, creo que deberíamos intentar por otro lado

-¿Cómo por otro lado? –le pregunté primero.

-Voy a habilitar los horarios de visita y yo voy a analizar sus acciones desde afuera, sin que ella se de cuenta –nos explicó –tal vez si se vincula más con sus seres queridos… eso podría ayudar a que por lo menos empezara a hablar algo –él nos comentó razonablemente y tenía razón. Effy odiaba todo tipo de médicos, odiaba saber que la trataban de enferma y su reacción era siempre ignorancia o autosuficiencia con ellos.

-Creo que tiene razón, podríamos intentarlo –Tony dijo mirándome a mí y yo simplemente asentí.

-Debo ser honesto con ustedes… si esto no funciona… el Instituto de Ayuda Psicológica que tiene este hospital se va a hacer cargo –nos dijo, y por alguna razón no me gustó para nada cómo había sonado esa frase.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –el chico moreno le preguntó algo intranquilo.

-Es como un Centro de psiquiatras en donde se encargan de psicoanalizarlos pero alejados de su familia y amigos por el tiempo que sea necesario… -cuando escuchamos lo que Zimmerman nos había dicho, tanto como Tony y yo nos caímos sentados sobre el asiento del pasillo. Tony escondió su cabeza en sus piernas, rodeándola con sus brazos. Yo simplemente me quedé shockeada, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran.

-Lo siento mucho.. –el doctor nos dio sus condolencias –pero antes hay que tratar de hacer que ella pueda abrirse… todavía hay tiempo –nos sonrió para calmarnos un poco.

-¿Quién va a hablar con ella primero? –nos preguntó romper el silencio. Yo quería levantarme lo más rápido imposible para ser la primera e ir a verla.

Necesitaba verla.

-Yo –dijo Tony y lentamente se dirigió hacia la habitación en la que estaba su hermana.

...

..

.

Todo era cuestión de esperar.

* * *

_Dos semanas después…_

-¿Vas a mover tu enorme trasero de ahí algún día? Ya me está cansando ver tu cara de melancólica y deprimida Emily… y no sólo a mí, sino a todos –la voz de mi hermana interrumpió mis pensamientos mientras miraba por la ventana de mi habitación. Hacía días que estaba así. Solamente iba y venía del hospital, estaba con Effy tratando de que me hablara o de ver si podía enterarme de alguna noticia… sólo algo. Y luego en mi casa cenaba con Naomi y luego me acostaba a dormir. Pasaba todo el tiempo contando los días que quedaban para que Effy se recuperara. Y lo peor era que solamente quedaban tres días. Seguramente ya había quedado libre en el colegio por todas las faltas que tuve últimamente.

-¿Para qué te molestas en venir a verme entonces? –le pregunté sin emoción mientras seguía mirando por la ventana, tratando de pensar en qué podía hacer para ayudar a la morena de ojos azules.

-¡Porque tu maldita novia está jodidamente depresiva al ver que tú la vives ignorando! –Katie me gritó empujándome del hombro para que focalizara mi atención en ella.

Wow.

Nunca la había visto tan molesta conmigo antes.

-¡Eres una egoísta de mierda Emily! –Katie comenzaba a quitarse sus propios nervios conmigo.

-¿¡Preocuparme por mi amiga es ser egoísta ahora!? –le grité de la misma forma. Ella no tenía por qué reprocharme mis cosas, mi vida… si ella ni sabía qué hacer con la suya.

-¡No! Pero no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor Emily… -Katie me respondió y nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos –no te das cuenta de cuánto estás lastimando a Naomi… ella está mal de verdad, te necesita a su lado –me dijo bajando un poco su tono de voz y me llamó la atención de ver cómo sus ojos se encontraban sensibles.

-Effy –

-¡A la mierda con Elizabeth! ¡Ella está enferma y seguirá estándolo y nunca se va a recuperar! –Katie me gritó y no pude ocultar mi impulso de darle una fuerte bofetada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo así? ¿A caso ella no era también amiga de Effy? Luego reaccioné y me di cuenta que me había excedido con lo que había hecho… pero no dejaba de creer que se lo merecía en cierto punto.

-No vuelvas a decir eso –le advertí mientras miraba cómo mi hermana acariciaba su mejilla en la cual le había golpeado.

-¡Sabes qué! ¡Que te jodan! ¡Tal vez Naomi deba comenzar a fijarse en alguien que realmente se preocupe por ella y que no sea tan egoísta como tú, que solamente vives por Effy porque estás caliente con ella y como siempre quisiste tenerlo todo… y tampoco quieres dejar a Naomi! –Katie siguió gritándome con sus ojos llorosos haciendo que los míos volvieran a humedecerse por millonésima vez en este mes. ¿Desde cuándo le preocupaba tanto Naomi? ¿Desde cuándo la defiende, la entiende y comprende tanto? Desde que yo me acordaba, Katie siempre la odió, la despreciaba… no entiendo qué hizo que cambiara el concepto que ella tenía por mi novia.

_Salvo que…_

-¿Debería fijarse en alguien como tú? –le pregunté desafiándola antes de darle la oportunidad de que se retirara completamente de la habitación. Katie se congeló en la puerta y luego giró para mirarme shockeada, con su mejilla aún irritada.

Y ahí me di cuenta.

Todas las piezas armaron el rompecabezas.

-Dime Katie… -volví a insistir pero ahora con bronca al saber lo que estaba pasando –Naomi es muy hermosa ¿No lo crees? Tiene un buen cuerpo… sus pechos son muy suaves…te gustaría tocarla así ¿No? ¿Eh? –comencé a provocarla para que de una vez me lo admitiera.

-No sabes lo que dices –me respondió con voz baja y volvió a insinuar para salir de la habitación pero esta vez corrí y la tomé del brazo con fuerza para que me mirara a los ojos.

-¡No! ¡Dímelo Katie! ¿No te gustaría saber qué se siente tenerla desnuda debajo de tu cuerpo y meter tus –esta vez una bofetada interrumpió lo que le iba a decir. Esta vez ella fue quien me abofeteó. Volví a mirarla por unos segundos y pude ver su bronca reflejada en sus ojos. -¿Eh? ¡No te gustaría sentir eso querida hermana! –volví a gritarle con mi voz algo ahogada.

Y ahí sentí como si volviera al pasado.

La escena del 'Love Ball' se estaba repitiendo y por la misma persona, pero por distinta razón.

Ambas peleábamos por Naomi.

-¡Qué rayos está pasando –escuchamos a Naomi que había entrado en el dormitorio pero la ignoramos y seguimos con los manotazos y las ganas de arrancarnos los pelos -¡Hey! ¡Paren de una vez! –Naomi tomó a Katie por la cintura y la apartó de mí.

-Huh… Se están llevando bastante bien últimamente ¿No? –pregunté mientras miraba cómo Katie trataba de deshacerse del agarre de la rubia.

-¿De qué hablas? –Naomi me pregunta una vez que soltó a mi hermana.

-Katie tiene algo para decirte –le dije con mi voz más ronca y ahogada –tal vez te encante la noticia

Esas fueron mis últimas palabras y decidí irme de la casa, dejándolas a las dos allí. Ignoré completamente las veces que Naomi gritaba mi nombre para que me detuviera y volviera adentro.

Comencé a correr en dirección al hospital nuevamente. Por el camino me detuve para respirar un poco, porque entre las lágrimas y mi pulso acelerado… me podía dar un ataque.

_¿Qué hice para que mi vida se diera así?_

...

..

.

Eso me autopreguntaba una y otra vez.

* * *

**EFFY POV:**

Me estoy dando cuenta de que me odio. Odio mi vida, mi ser, lo que soy y lo que fui. Probablemente también odie lo que seré en algún futuro. Es una forma de tristeza, supongo, tristeza devenida en furia. Me da lástima y odio a la vez que la vida no sea lo que yo esperaba. Aunque… tampoco sé que espero de ella.

_'Es parte del crecimiento espiritual de cada uno_', me dijo uno de los idiotas que vinieron para psicoanalizarme. Claro. Perder a la única persona que solamente te brindó amor y que te aceptaba tal como eras… es parte de tu crecimiento. ¿Entonces por qué después de su muerte nunca vas a volver a ser como antes? 'La vida es un cambio constante y parte de nuestro crecimiento depende de aceptar esos cambios y seguir adelante', escuché a otro. Es tan fácil decir esas frases que 'justifican' de cierta manera lo que el otro está viviendo… porque, si ellos vivieran mi vida… dudo que estuvieran diciendo esas pavadas.

El dolor que siento a veces es tan agudo que siento sangrar partes de mi alma que no sabía que podían doler. Y nose si eso durará días, meses… o años.

_'Después de llorar, viene la aceptación, y después la superación_', me dijo hoy mi nuevo psicólogo. Creo que fue lo más inteligente que escuché hasta ahora de estos profesionales. ¿Pero cómo voy a llegar a la superación si todavía no pasé por la primera etapa que es llorar?

_'Tu estado desaparecerá poco a poco, ya lo verás… el gran agotamiento emocional, de tu cuerpo y mente necesitan tiempo para recuperarse de este traumático estrés'_, esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse. Pero nadie sabe ni entiende que en para mí todo parece gris y muerto, como si el mundo mismo pasara por una convalecencia.

Todos quieren que hable, pero ¿Para qué? No encuentro la razón para hacerlo. ¿De qué podría hablar? Nadie podría entender lo que siento. Lo ínfima que me siento al saber que la primera vez que amo alguien… no me corresponde, que no tengo ni siquiera una persona que me ame de la misma forma. Nadie entendería mi dolor por la muerte de mi madre, porque nadie sabe lo que se siente estar huérfana. Saber que sí o sí ahora tengo que enfrentar mi mundo sola. Sí, tengo mi hermano Tony, pero no puedo pretender que me cuide durante toda su vida.

Soy un desastre que tal vez nunca pueda arreglarse.

En ese momento, el ruido de la puerta que se estaba abriendo interrumpió mi momento crítico.

Emily.

Era la segunda vez que la veía este día. Cuando la miré vi que sus ojos estaban hinchados, estaba temblando y su labio inferior vibraba. Sentí mi corazón doler aún más al ver su tristeza. ¿Qué le podría haber ocurrido? Me levanté un poco para sentarme en la camilla y dejarle lugar.

-Lo siento si no querías verme… pero, no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir –me dijo con su voz ronca y quebrada. Por primera vez le brindé una leve sonrisa y tomé una de sus manos. Sentí cómo una ola de calor se expandió por mi palma. Por un momento creí que nuestras energías estaban destinadas a permanecer unidas…

Se sentía bien.

Nos quedamos en silencio por minutos que parecían eternos, pero aun así podía disfrutar del momento de tenerle aferrada a mí. Odiaba y me destrozaba verla así. Sabía que seguramente su estado tenía que estar relacionado con Naomi, y aunque la intriga me mataba, no pregunté.

-Eff –su voz era tan frágil como una briza –necesito que vuelvas a ser la de antes… no aguanto más esta situación… últimamente todo está mal, y… ni siquiera soy capaz de ayudarte a que te recuperes… -sus ojos volvían a humedecerse –faltan tres días Effy… tres días y… -Emily no pudo continuar con la oración, pero yo sabía qué era lo que seguía. Yo sabía que en tres días me iban a internar –no quiero seguir perdiendo a las personas que quiero –me dijo con tal la más profunda sinceridad y pude ver cómo sus ojos me pedían ayuda. Llorisqueó un poco y lentamente se fue acercando hacia la puerta. Enseguida extrañé el calor de su cuerpo.

-Mañana voy a volver a visitarte –me dijo volteándose y sonriendo un poco.

Y tuve miedo. Mucho miedo.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente y tuve la inmensa necesidad de no estar sola, de que ella no me dejara sola.

-Em –por fin mis cuerdas vocales emitieron sonido. Un mágico sonido, que hizo que mi pelirroja girara inmediatamente con sus ojos grandes y lágrimas fluyendo por sus mejillas. Estaba sorprendida ante lo que había escuchado.

-Ha-hablaste.. oh dios! –enseguida vino hacia a mí y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas –gracias,gracias, gracias –me susurraba al oído y con todo el placer del mundo la rodeé con mis brazos y dejé que se descargara. Me dejé inundar por el sonido de sus latidos. Nunca había visto a Emily de esta manera y menos conmigo.

Se sentía más que bien.

Podía sentir mis propios ojos queriendo liberar lágrimas, pero no de tristeza. Eran de alegría, porque me sentía contenida, querida… y a la vez agradecida por tenerla a ella a mi lado.

Ojalá algún día pudiera expresarle cada sensación que me hace sentir…

Me separé un poco de ella para desenredarnos de mi suero y los sedantes que tenía inyectados en mi brazo. Le indiqué que se recostara conmigo y sentí mi corazón y todo mi ser volver a respirar aliviadamente al tener su rostro escondido en mi cuello y sus brazos rodeándome fuertemente contra ella.

Me permití sonreír y lentamente relajarme para dormir una de las mejores noches que hacía mucho no vivía.

Tal vez juntando dos corazones rotos podían formar uno ¿Verdad?

Tal vez.

* * *

**Review? Háganme saber qué opinan ;) have a nice day! **


End file.
